Finding Faith
by wildreams
Summary: Circe, the dark lord's daughter,only known by albus and snape, enters Hogwarts. Then the Chamber of Secret reopens. she said it wasn't her but can they trust the daughter of the enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first fan fic about Harry Potter. It concentrates more on Snape and his new mentee (no sexual relationship here. sorry). There will be a bit of Harry but that comes much later. This is the catch that maybe I should inform first. The story starts from the second book (i read them all but here, i based more on the movie) and the setting is during the Modern Times. You know, when ipod exist. I've been thinking about this story for a very, very long already. And it should end at the seventh book because my add on character is the main heroine. (I'm kinda tired of Harry always being THE good guy and I really wanted a happy ending for Snape.) Try to stay tune if you are interested in my story. R and R and I would be absolutely grateful. Love, Wildreams

* * *

"Girl! Girl!"

A twleve years old girl with pale skin but dark brown eyes glanced up. A man called her name, a man who's angry. She became alert. Her eyes darted to her door. Outside, she heard her mother plead. Then a sound, like the air being sliced to two. The angry man cursed loudly and the noise came nearer to her room. Finally, the door was opened wide.

Her mother's boyfriend stood at her door, silenced and frozen.

"How did you do that?"

The girl stared at him.

"I ask how you do that?" he was shouting.

"Did what?" she replied innocently.

"Open the door without getting up! That's what I want to know and you better answer quick, girl!" his face was red, probably drunk. Then her mother appeared behind him. Her right cheek was red and her eyes were moist.

"Quentin, don't! She's just a girl."

"That brat is evil I can tell you!" he shouted at her mom. "How did the car started suddenly and driving itself into a ditch? Can you explain that? Can you?"

"Hush!"

The couple stared at the girl, who was placing her index finger to her lips.

"Hush! It's Clara's funeral. Respect the dead."

The man cursed and strode towards the girl. He snatched the doll and in a blink of an eye, pulled out the head from its body. Satisfied, he dropped the doll at the girl's feet. The girl did not flinched an inch. Her eyes turned dark. He didn't notice it.

"If anything suspicious happens again, you're dead meat, you hear me?" and he walked out of the room, dragging her mom with him before she could resist.

Circe's eyes followed them.

"Unless you're dead meat first."

* * *

Circe stared at her mirror, combing her long, mahogany colored hair, waiting. It was seven and a quarter in the evening and her mom's boyfriend would have been drinking in front of the tellie. In another half an hour, he'd be drunk and asleep. Her mom on the other hand would be in her room, staring outside the window, day-dreaming.

It wouldn't hurt to practice a little, she mused to herself. She concentrated on her brown teddy bear. Slowly, it started emitting smoke. It wouldn't matter to destroy the teddy. After all, she was quite too old for such plush toys already. In a while, the teddy began to burn in a bright flame. Circe pointed her finger at it and twirled it around in mid-air. Expertly, she manipulated the flame as it also began to swirl higher above the charred teddy. "You're beautiful", she said to the flame. As if is pleased, the flame climbed higher towards the ceiling. Happily, she hopped out of her room and ran towards her mother's.

"Mommy, follow me. Quick!"

Her mother turned to her and smelled something burning.

"Dear! Do you smell that?"

"Come, mommy!"

Circe grabbed her mother's hand and pulled her out of the room.

"Circe! You're room!"

"Don't stop mommy."

And she directed her mother downstairs.

"Hush! Don't wake Quentin." She said to her mother.

"What?"

But Circe did not say anything. She left her mother to call the firemen and while she ran to the kitchen. She started the stove and then using her finger, she manipulated the tiny blue flame to twirl high to the air, slowly chewing the curtains and anything in its way.

"Be free." She whispered to the bright orange wave of heat and ran to her mother, who was just hanging up.

"Circe! The kitchen!"

"Let's go, mommy!"

"Quentin!"

But Circe had dragged her out to the main door.

"Quentin!"

"It's too late mommy." Circe smiled.

Natsumi stared at her daughter in pure horror.

"You started it." She whispered in fear.

Circe nodded quickly. "Yes, mommy. We're free." Then, she used her finger again. The fire has fully engulfed the kitchen. She twirled her finger and the fire swallowed the house. Then, there was a piercing sound of a man in agony.

"NO! NO!" Natsumi fell to her knees, clawing the damp earth. "NO! QUENTIN!" Then she turned towards her daughter. "Stop it! Stop it, Circe! Please!"

Circe frowned. "I don't understand, mommy. He hurt us."

But her mother didn't listen to her. She was screaming loudly at the burning house. Then, abruptly, she got up and stared at her daughter with horror, "I don't know you anymore. Stay away from me!" She slowly back away.

"Mommy, where are you going?"

"No! Stay away from me! STAY AWAY!" and she took off.

It was okay, Circe thought. She could find her easily enough. Now, she watched at her revenge. It was sweet as ever. The end of her lips curled slightly. The piercing scream had stopped. Nearby, she heard the fire engine roaring close by.

"You're dead meat."

And Circe ran into the night.

* * *

The sky was dark and cloudy. The street was quiet and deserted. At the end of the street was the place where mother worked hard as a receptionist to bring dinner home. Circe walked silently but swiftly towards the motel. First door to the right. Stairs. She climbs it and headed to the left. The whole row of rooms, only one was occupied. Mother, she thought.

The curtains were not drawn back completely. But it was enough to see a wooden stool directly under the ceiling fan. A rope dangling above it.

No.

Mother was sitting at the foot of the bed, silently weeping. "Mother, stop." Circe muttered outside. "Stop it, mother."

"You freak, get out of my head!" She saw her mother snatching a cup and smashing it to the wall. She got up.

"Mother, don't do it." Natsumi could hear her daughter's stubborn voice in her head.

"Get out! Get out! You're a monster!"

"Mother, please…" Was her daughter begging? She turned her head, staring at the window and saw her pale face daughter. There was no smile on her face, no frown, nothing. She remembered the night with her daughter's father. She remembered his dark brown eyes. Circe inherited those eyes. She steps towards the chair but with her second step, her legs were stunned, nailed to the carpeted floor.

"No, you can't stop me now."

Circe, still staring through the window, concentrated hard. "You're not doing it, mother. I shan't let you."

But even though she tried hard, mother seemed to be able to moved albeit slowly. She steps onto the chair, her hands trying so hard to put the noose around her neck "You can't stop me! You can't use your tricks on me."

Finally, cold sweats dripped down her temple. Circe couldn't do it. As she saw her mother's neck around the noose, she knew that she was too strong to abide her daughter's voice.

"Circe, I pray for your sake, that you will never meet your father. You are a cursed child that he gave me." With that, she kicked the stool. She wriggled for a few moments but was still at the end.

Circe watched her. "I'm sorry, mother." The darkness grew and the clouds became like balls of thick grey cotton wool, brewing vengeance as she walk away from the motel. Death, it seems, was the only thing she could create.

* * *

Did you like it? Next chapter Snape would come in. Promise you'd come back? R and R. XOXO

Ps, Circe is pronounced as Sir-see.


	2. Doubts

The stone of Nicholas Flammel is destroyed and Albus was deeply relieved. Harry is safely at the Dursley's. The students have all went back home for the summer. Everything was back in order and he was going to enjoy moment until it last. With Harry Potter now entering school, it seems as he could feel a certain lingering darkness growing outside the territory of Hogwarts. It was just waiting for the right moment to reveal itself and by then, maybe, just maybe, it could be so powerful and evil that he himself could not fathom the consequences the darkness might bring. But for now, Albus is at peace.

He took a few sip of pumpkin juice and savored the sweetness of the fluid. He then picked up the Muggle Papers and it turned bitter.

'House Burned Down, Left Man Unrecognizable'

'Girlfriend Committed Suicide at Place of Work'

'Source of Fire Unknown'

'Daughter Disappears'

Strange, he thought to himself. He put his goblet down, and leaned closer to the contents of the paper. There was a small picture of a skinny girl, brown haired, clad in a frilly blouse and a skirt, smiling at him back. The smile could melt anyone's heart but the picture sent chills down Albus's spine. It wasn't the smile; it was the girl's eyes. The cold, clear shade of brown. He could tell that eyes from anywhere.

"It's not possible." He muttered. But the girl was still there, smiling away. Albus leans back and closed his eyes. It cannot be; there was no way. Of course, he could go to bed and forget about everything. But if it was for real, then evil does not exist only in the form of Voldemort. No, he couldn't ignore it. Most likely, it's just him being paranoid. But he would find out, just to be sure.

"Professor!"

Albus looked up. "Severus?"

"You were deeply in trace about a matter, I see?" a shoulder-long black haired man said, peering over the papers.

"I'm afraid so. But it may be just part of my paranoidism trait." He got up and walked towards one of the high windows.

Behind him, Severus picked up the papers. Even without looking, Albus knew that he was stunned as well. If Severus recognized those eyes, then it is true.

Severus stared at the papers in pure horror. "It can't be…it cannot! But there was no woman in his life!"

Albus turned back at him. "You doubt too?"

"I doubt because it cannot be true. It's impossible!" Severus folded the papers into half and slapped it on the table.

"But you're not sure?"

"Why should I be when you're not?" He replied coldly.

"Forgive me, Severus, but there was a point where you were close to Voldemort. I thought-

"Yes! I know what you thought but I'm sure that there was no child."

Albus looked back to the window. The grey clouds were rolling toward the castle. "Or else, he doesn't know it himself." Severus whispered.

"Then, we need to be sure. Do you know what you have to do, Severus?"

"Again? Throwing the task to me again?"

"You can tell if it is his child. You knew him very well once."

"Enough about that!"

Albus started walking towards a heaving Severus. "I trust you, Severus. Do not think otherwise. Your once-close acquaintance with Voldemort is proving it's worth now. It's precisely the reason tasks are always assigned to you, because I know you can be trusted."

"You make it sounds so easy. Find the child; identify her parentage, then what?" Severus scowls.

"Oh, then everything has changed. The strategy may change too. We will never know what this child could bring to us.

"What about Potter?"

"I'm not thoroughly sure how it will involve Harry. I know it will, though. But we firstly, we must be sure whether she is not what we think she is before any further plans are contemplated."

Severus gave a curt nod and was about to storm out of the door when Albus called him again.

"What now?"

"The child may be the one who caused the fire. Have it occurred to you?"

Severus looked gravely at the newspaper on the table. "It did. She may even intend to murder the man."

Albus nodded. "Do be careful with her, Severus."

And with that, he turned towards the door with his black robes billowing dramatically behind him. Albus took the papers and open it again. The room felt cold suddenly as if she was here in the room. Giving out a loud sigh, he folded the papers again and threw it into the fire, somehow hoping that the girl, evil or not, would vanish.

Severus Snape, professor of Potion, does things with the most efficient, fast and simple method. Because there is always a most efficient, fastest and simplest way in solving a problem. It just takes a good dose of logic and sense to figure the way. The town was in Reading but Reading was a big town. He knew the girl wouldn't stay for long. Probably she's somewhere else already. What would a homeless eleven years old girl do after she killed her mother's boyfriend? Where would she go? She has magic. What would she think about that? Have she ever query herself regarding her abilities? That is, if she was Voldemort's child in the first place.

"God! If this girl is just a common Muggle, I swear Dumbledore owes me a raise." He muttered angrily to himself as he sat on his low-arm chair, staring at the fire crackling away, in his humble abode at Spinner's Street. She could be anywhere. Well, if he couldn't find her…

"Circe Louvenia Grace. Circe…" he let the name slipped out from his lips. Severus got up and when towards one his bookshelf. All the books were either has black, dark green or dark blue coverings. All were at least 1.5 inches thick. His finger lingering across the bindings elegantly until it stops on a black color book with golden spine. It says clearly "Greek Mythology".

He took the book and sat again on the arm-chair.

"Circe…" he flipped the pages with gentle care, avoiding any creases, as if it was a baby. "There you are, Circe. A minor goddess of magic or sometimes a nymph, witch, enchantress or sorceress, living on the island of Aeaea. Daughter of the God of Sun, Helios. Quite an exotic name…"

He closed the book. "I hope you are not who we think you are, Circe." And he retired to bed.


	3. The First Meet

Circe walked down the pavement. Her hair was clump with dirt and her face looked like she rolled herself in dust. No one would recognize her. Papers all around searched for her. But she doesn't want to be found. This world was never hers in the first place. There was no place she could find solace or a place where she could relate to, not even her own home that she burned down without remorse. This world was an alien planet and Circe has no idea how she got here. _"You have his eyes, dear. Such warm brown." _She remembered what her mother once said to her. She told her how she met him.

"_At a bar! Could you believe it, Circe?"_

"_No, mother. Was he nice to you?"_

_Her mother gave out a chuckle. "Nice? He was very gentle to me. If only that night could last forever." Her mother's excited voice became solemn._

"_Why did her leave you?"_

"_Because he was two men, Circe. One was a warm, kind-hearted and full of love. The other, sadly the most dominant, was more of a cruel man, a man who wanted to conquer, and a man who craves dark power."_

"_How can father be two men at the same time?"_

"_You're so innocent, Circe." As her mother embraced her. "You'll understand one day."_

Circe never understood how one can understand everything 'one day'. Does knowledge just come into the human mind at one point? But she shrugged away. And then she reflected again the night her mother took her life. She hoped that her own daughter never meet her father ever. Was he so bad in the end? Mother never understood her magic. When she heat up the turkey last Christmas, her mother slapped her hands, told her that her tricks are bad and shouldn't be practiced, especially on a Christmas. Circe was hurt but her mother loves her, dearly. But the attraction of fire continued to grow in her. To please her mother, she practiced every night. Creeping out of the house at midnight, she'd go the park. She'd collect twigs, paper, anything that can be burn. She loves the fact that she can control something that firefighter would put out, that parents would warn their kids against, that element that people feared. But she, Circe Louvenia Grace, she could control it. It was almost addictive to play with fire. And when she burn down the house that belonged to that man, it was ecstasy. The man was better off dead. He had done terrible things.

But what she couldn't understand was that her mother. Did she love him so? As Circe walked down the pavement, people passed by her, hardly noticed the skinny-legged girl, with silky brown hair. Her eyes were staring at her feet, as if her feet were taking her somewhere secret and they were giving out hints. When she finally looked up, the dark clouds still gathered above her. A rush of wind came by and the people clung to their coat. Circe felt the icy wind sliced her legs. _Be strong._ She bowed down again and walked on.

Then, suddenly, as if she felt a jolt of lightning, something made her look up. And she saw a man, walking her opposite direction. A man in a black coat with buttons all the way down. He has long black hair until it reaches his shoulder. He was pale with dark eyes like tunnels leading to oblivion. He seemed undisturbed with the wind. Their eyes locked and then it was over. The chills down her spine lingered what seems like forever. Circe walked on, clutching herself together. She didn't dare to look back.

* * *

Severus stared at the paper he pasted on the brick wall at sidewalk.

**If you can read this, you are a witch.**

Brilliant, he thought. Let's see what will happen.

"Hey, what cha looking at?"

Severus glanced sideways at an old man, probably around his 60s. The side of his lips curled.

"Nothing."

The old man gave a grump and went inside his shop again. The wind was getting colder and stronger. He watch racing up and down the sidewalk. He couldn't understand why he had a strange feeling of putting up the charmed paper on this particular wall at this particular street. For once, Severus trusted more of his emotion than his logic. The sky was getting gloomy. He decided to head back. Lost in thoughts as he walked pass the people, not noticing them at all, as though they were transparent. He shuddered, thinking of the fact that half of the Dark Lord was residing in Hogwarts for the whole term, shuddering at the thought that he could come in the form of the back of Quirrell's head, in his turban. Of course, he knew it was Quirrell all along but he didn't know he was allowing the Dark Lord living on him like a parasite.

And there's the Potter boy and his other annoying friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, always digging their nose into things that do not concern them. But the fact that Lily's son was safe again, he was relieved. Dear Lily. He missed her so. He missed how they played magic together, how he told her who she really was, how he ensure that Hogwarts would let her broaden her abilities. How could he have been so blinded by her love to fell into the Dark? Love indeed is blind.

Severus, deep in thoughts, felt a pulling force. He became alerted. A man in casual jeans and jumper, half running passed him. He was late for a date. Then, a woman in a grey overcoat, with newspaper folded under her armpit, wearing a frown on her forehead. She was thinking about her cheating husband. The strength of the force grew to its peak and Severus saw the eyes of Voldemort. The world was silent and time slowed. He could hear the strong beat of his own heart.

She looked completely different from the papers. She could have been wearing the same skirt but it was dirty and so was her appearance. Her arms were folded together in her own embrace. But the most obvious change was that the heart-melting smile of hers was not there now but small lips that seemed to follow the direction of gravity. It was obvious that she was thinking and it was troubling her. The wind was blowing her brown hair that seemed as light as feather. Severus felt like he was in a dream until she looked up and stared straight at him. Then, he walked passed her and woke up. Severus froze. It dawn to him that he couldn't read her mind. He turned back. Is it his imagination or did the girl just quicken her pace? She was going to pass the charmed paper. Severus ran back.


	4. Catching Her

For some strange reason that she could not explain, Circe felt even colder. The man was strange and it terrified her. In fact, the man himself terrified her. The way he was staring at her, like he knew her and everything that she had done in her entire life, like he knew that she was different. But the sudden feeling of loneliness drowns her again when she glanced at two girls around her age, licking ice-cream together. She felt her eyes moisten. No. She looked up at the sky. No, she won't cry. She won't. She's too different of a person to cry.

"Hey, lil' girl!" Someone tab her shoulder and she turned behind. It was an old man.

"What is it?" she enquired while trying to wipe her glistening eyes.

"What chu' crying for?"

"Crying? I'm not crying. Something caught my eye." She rubbed it vigorously. Then, something really caught her eye.

**If you can read this, you are a witch.**

She walked closer to the wall. Her eyes, dried now were squinting. She touched the paper, lingering her finger over the word 'witch'.

"You're another one!" The old man cried out.

Circe looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"There was another man. Kept staring at it. But he was the one who put it up. Maybe it's for some kind of practical joke. I don't know. I mean, all I see is a blank piece of paper. Gosh, I'm too old for this!" The man sounded fed up and he went inside his shop again.

Another man? Could it be…?

Circe knew at that moment, that something or someone was staring at her and she had a strong feeling that the person was. She slowly glanced behind her at the opposite of the street and she was right.

* * *

Severus had a good view of her back. She saw the paper. She was talking to the old man who previously approached him. The old man left. The girl, stood very still, turned her head slowly. His cold sweat drenched his forehead as her eyes locked on his. A bus cut the gaze off and the next thing, she disappeared. Severus stunned but caught her bolting through the sidewalk. In an instant, he was down her track.

The first thought that hit him was that the girl runs fast, almost like lightning. The sidewalk was bustling with people running too, late for something, most probably. He almost lost her when at the edge of his eyes, he saw her turned a sharp right and he thus followed so.

It led to a dark, damp, narrow alley with rats running at the edge of the wall. She was nowhere in sight. The foul smell of a carcass of a rat reached his nostril. He grimaced. Professor Dumbledore definitely owes him a raise. Severus felt for his wand and draws it out. He motioned silently across the alley. At a corner, he spotted a dark figure. But a gush of fire came out of nowhere and Severus had to back away a few feet. He quickly pointed his wand to the razing fire and muttered a few words. Great gushes of water spurted at the end of his wand. The fire calmed down and he saw at a distant, a scrawny girl running again.

"Circe!" he shouted out her name, hoping she would stop. She didn't. "Damn it!"

He started running again and was eventually gaining speed. He was soon only a few feet away from her when she stops, turned around and was about to conjure another bush of fire. Severus saw it coming and before she could do anything further, he drowns her out with water from his wand. The force of the water was very strong, causing her to fall backwards and landed flat on her back.

Circe blinked for awhile, trying to digest the situation. Her vision was getting blurred as she tried to make up the vague figure of the long-haired man.

"Go away…" she thought she was screaming when in reality, she was just weakly muttering her words. Her head was throbbing and her leg felt too tired to move. She gave a weak snap with her left fingers, only to cause a small flicker of fire on her palms. She heard the man spoke, "Oh no you don't." as he grabbed her hand. His voice was deep, rough and cold. She tried to focus on his face as he bent down and gaze fully on her. Her vision didn't improve and soon, it blanked out.

* * *

Severus stared deeply at the green glow of fire as it cackles merrily in the fireplace when the door opens widely and Albus came in through. He looked worried in his own silent way. The door closes itself as he ventured further into the Slytherine's common room.

Severus got up immediately. "Would you like to see the child? She is in her bed."

"No, Severus." Albus waving his hands nonchalantly. "I assumed that she is his child now that you've brought her here."

"Yes, professor."

"Did you have any trouble with her?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle, professor."

Albus eyed him. "She did put up some trouble?"

"She tried…to stop me." Severus replied rather cautiously. "It seems…that she has a certain unknown range of ability with the element of…fire."

"Strange. The element of Slytherin is water. Gryffindor's, however, is fire."

"Do you think it has some kind of relation?"

"Nothing is sure at this point. You may not believe this Severus but, I do not have any idea what to do next."

Severus stared at the greatest wizard of all. "You don't, professor?"

"No one is a know-it-all." Albus smiled. Severus instantly thought of Hermione Granger and he quickly put aside his thoughts with a disgusting sniff.

"Maybe, professor, I could provide some input."

"Speak freely then, Severus." Albus sat down on a black sofa. "I do not deny that the sudden event that had occurred has not left me unaffected. It has, in fact, shaken me thoroughly."

Severus took a seat across the headmaster. "I suggest, professor, that instead of seeing her as the daughter of the enemy, we might take her in as a hope."

"A hope, Severus?"

"I'm sure…that we do not doubt that…the Dark Lord has some very great powers. Naturally, these powers would be inherited to her. If…we could somehow, change this girl, assuming that she has a tendency to follow her father's step, just so in order that she doesn't fall into the dark side."

"You are indicating, Severus, that we prevent the creation of another Voldemort?"

"You're very close to it, professor."

"In that case, we must ensure that no one, Severus, that no one at all knows who she belongs to. This could lead to her death."

"Indeed, professor. The wizardry world would not welcome the daughter of the Dark Lord." Severus agreed. "But…do we tell the child?"

Albus sighed deeply. "We cannot hide the truth. It will be revealed someday and if she finds out in any other way, it might futher induce her to find her father."

Severus nodded. "She is twelve years old. If she should enter Hogwarts, she'd be in her second year. How can we manage that?"

Albus thought for awhile. "You've came up with a very brilliant plan, Severus. But I could manage to allow her to enter second year."

"Glad to hear that, professor."

Albus got up again. "She would be sorted into the houses, of course. But I have no doubts at all that she'd be in Slytherin. It would be naturally that she does. And if it is so, Severus, you must carry on another task."

"How surprising…" His voice became cold and sour.

"I know you'd be very understanding, Severus. I'm sure this responsibility would not be too great for you."

"Pray, humor me."

"You'd be the child's personal mentor."

Severus stared at him with horror. "Personal mentor, professor?"

"Take care of her, Severus. When she hears the truth, she'd need someone guide her along the right emotions. I expect school would also be hard on her. Especially since she would go straight into her second year."

Albus turned to leave. "Be kind, Severus."

"I'll try my best, professor." Severus forced out his reply through the gaps between his teeth. After Albus left, Severus went up to the empty girl's dormitory. The beds were all empty, saved for a girl lying on one at the end of the room. He eyed her vague figure hiding under the blanket. Why would Albus give him such a task? Is it also a way to prevent himself slipping into the dark side if he ever had the temptation to? Severus turned abruptly, causing his robe to fly. It seemed that he wouldn't go back to Spinner's End.

* * *

"Get up!"

Severus hit hard on the leg of the bed. "Get up, you foolish girl!"

Circe blinked open her eyes. The room was dark but there was a tinge of greenish glow in the air. Her body felt lazy and stiff as if she hadn't moved for days.

"Get up! You've been asleep for three whole days!"

Circe got up and sat on her bed. Her vision still was blurry but soon, it cleared. In front of her, she saw, stood the man that knocked her out at the alley.

"You!"

"Yes, me. Now get up!"

Circe jumped out of her bed. She was still wearing her dirty clothes and could smell her own filth. Thinking quick, she darted around, finding a way to escape the man. She doesn't know his intention or what was he going to do to her but she must escape from him. She snapped her fingers really hard but nothing happened. She turned to him, stupefied.

"No, you cunning abilities won't help you now. So don't think you can try to run…away." Severus smirked. Then, the smirk was gone. "You've been lying for quite some time now. I've never…seen such a lazy bump." He sniffed. "And such a foul smelling one too. You're clothes are all here by your bed. Go, wash and get dressed. I'll be waiting for you downstairs." Without a word of explanation, he walked away.

Circe looked by her bedside. There were indeed, clothes, and they all seemed to fit her well. Where is this place? Who was that man? She wanted to ask him but saw the end of his robes as the door slammed loudly behind him.


	5. Revelations

Severus was thinking hard on what to tell the child. She doesn't seemed evil at the moment, only terrified and bewildered. If Dumbledore was deeply moved by the appearance of the child by the Dark Lord, then it moved him even greater. Neither did he know where did his 'brilliant idea' came from. It just blurted out of his mouth. Now that he has thought further regarding it, it made more sense now. The situation is very delicate and there are only two end results: either the girl is saved or she is not. If she should join her father one day, the wizardry world might be defeated. There is only one Harry Potter. Dear Lily's son.

Still, would the Dark Lord take her in? He always assumed that he himself was the greatest wizard of all, if he were to find out that he bore a child equally powerful, could he stand the knowledge of someone par with him. Already he was once defeated by Potter, what about someone from his own blood? Would he accept her if he knew? And how did Hogwarts missed her when she was born? Why wasn't her name written down?

Severus covered his face and let out a sigh. There were too many uncertainties. Protect Lily's son and the Dark Lord's daughter. He might as well retire and become a full time foster father.

Thump!

Severus wheeled around. The girl was clean and dressed, clad in blue jeans and a plain orange collared T-shirt.

"Do the clothes fit?" He asked as he arched his eyebrow.

"Who are you? Where am I?" her face was sharp and her stare was directly at him. Her eyeball never shifted away.

"We'll come to that later on. Follow me." Severus broke the stare.

Circe followed him as he walked out of the room. He led her to a wide corridor with high ceiling and arches. Looking outside the window, Circe realized that she was in a castle as she saw battlements and towers.

"Stop lagging behind!" Severus bellowed when he turned and saw her standing looking out instead of following him.

They twisted in many corners, climbed up a few stairs and finally, they entered a dark, cold room with tables and chairs and walls of course stone. There were glass cupboard with what looked like pots of different kinds. They then further venture into the room and enter Severus' office, where he swiftly took a seat behind his table and placed both hands on a very thick book. Circe stood opposite him.

For a moment, there was a silence so thick that anybody could choke in it.

"Are your legs tired?" Severus enquired.

"No."

"Then, you don't have to sit, I suppose."

Circe sat down on wooden chair directly across his table. This man shouldn't be trifled with.

"Good. Now, I suppose that you'd be wondering what has happened, what is happening and what will happen to you. I am Professor Snape, master of potion, head of the house Slytherin. You are to address me as Professor Snape or simply as 'professor'. And I would address you with your surname. Clear so far?"

Circe was silent as a tomb, bowing her head.

"As your professor, you are to look…at me when I speak and answer…when I talk to you."

Her head bounced back, facing him. "Yes, professor."

"Good." Severus leaned back, tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair. "Is there anything you want to know, Ms Grace?"

"We're…we're in a castle, aren't we?" Circe asked, gazing around his office.

"Yes, we are. We are in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to be more precisely."

"This is a school teaching magic?" This attracted her full attention from a black pot that seemed to be bubbling rather aggressively.

"Clearly as the name suggests."

"So magic does exist?"

Severus leaned towards her. "A very foolish question from someone who obviously knows that she is capable of it. Any…other…question?"

Circe frowned. "Why were you chasing me?"

"Because you ran, idiot."

"Well, how I was to know who you were!"

"Do not…use that tone on me, Grace."

"Why were you looking for me, anyway?" Circe asked, significantly lowered her voice.

Severus seemed pleased. It looks like she was easily bent. "You are a witch, meaning that you have mag. So, it is most appropriate to send you to a school that teaches magic, don't you think so?"

"Yes, professor."

"Good. However, there is a slight problem for you." Severus got up, bringing his cloak over his chest. "You are twelve. You should have been in second year now. The headmaster of the school has pleaded on your behalf that you…could skip your first year-

"Who's the headmaster here?"

"Professor Dumbledore. Can we go back to our previous topic?" Circe was silent again. "Good. Now don't think that it would be so easy to skip first year. At the end of your second year, you are to sit an exam in the Ministry of Education and if you were to…fail…then you will have to redo your second year. Is that understood?"

"Yes, professor."

"So, you have just over two months during this holidays to brush up whatever the student would have been taught in year one. And after that, when the school reopens, you'd still have got…catching up to do."

"Yes, professor."

"But before your classes start, you will be sorted into your house by a sorting hat, a magic hat that, by judging each student's qualities, places them in the most appropriate house."

"Pardon me, professor?"

"Hmmm…So I do have to explain everything, don't I?" Severus grimaced. Personally, he hates having any sorts of communication with his students, especially one who had a great potential of evilness in her.

"There are four houses in Hogwarts. Both four are originally founded by four great wizards and witch a very long time ago. They are Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Gryffindor values courage, bravery, loyalty, nerve and chivalry. Hufflepuff values hard work, tolerance, loyalty, and fair play. Ravenclaw intelligence, creativity, learning and wit. Lastly, Slytherin, this house values…ambition…cunning…leadership and resourcefulness and most of all…pure wizard blood."

"What exactly that it means, a pure wizard blood, professor?"

"A term applied to wizards and witches who have no Muggle blood or is Muggle borne, half-bloods in their genealogical pedigree."

"Professor, what exactly is a mug-"

"A term referring to non-magical people." He answered before letting her ask first. He frowned. The girl looked particularly down-casted. "Why the long face?"

"Nothing, professor."

"What? You prefer being back at the streets, back in the world where you…murdered a man."

Circe looked at him. "You knew!"

"Oh, of course I knew! Why wouldn't I?"

Deep fear engulfed Circe. "But…school will never allow a murderer in!"

"Well, would you rather be back there or not? If you stay here, you will have a brand new slate. The ministry will never know. They'd just think that you are a case of error, where we forgot about you until now. So, would you want to go back?"

"I…I…" Circe was panting hard. They knew about her. Everything. And they didn't mind letting her in. It was too good to be true, unless…unless…"Unless, there's another reason."

"What are you talking about?"

Circe got up to and walked to him. Severus was stunned for awhile as he stepped backwards. She had a small figure, barely reaching his chest. But the sudden surge of confidence she emit out, Severus brought up again his alertness.

"There's another reason, isn't it? No school just goes about accepting murderers. Professor?"

"Sit down, you little chit."

Circe strutted back to the wooden chair.

"First point, Hogwarts only accept magical people, Second point, you do NOT talk to me like that!" Severus hissed angrily at her. "Maybe it'll be pointless to keep it hidden, I would have told you eventually." Severus voice grew tense. "You'd be sorted into Slytherin."

"I'm half-blood."

"Indeed you are. But…your father was a Slytherin. He even made it as the head prefect during his last year of schooling."

The world stopped for Circe. "My…father?"

"Yes. Your father, the most feared, evil and dangerous wizard of hundreds of years."

"What?" the word came out in a whisper.

"Yes, like you, your father was also a murderer."

Circe calms herself down. "Well, then there must be a reason why he killed them. There must be something that they had done. Bad things."

"Really? What did that man did to you?"

"He…he…did bad things to my mom. I don't go around murdering innocent people!"

"Your father did, though."

"Wait. Are you accepting me to lure him? To a trap or something?"

Severus chuckled cruelly at the sight of a fluster Circe. "We are doing nothing of that sort. We are not even going to 'present' you properly to the magical world. God knows what they'll do to you."

"What will they do to me?" her eyes following the professor as he walked aimlessly in the room.

"There will probably be a riot. People will go mad. The parents of the students here wouldn't want their children studying with you. The magical society, well, they will demand your immediate death. Eventually, his followers will know. News of the Dark Lord's daughter will spread faster that your fancy fire."

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

"Is…is he alive?"

Severus pursed his lips tightly. How do you explain things like these? "He is not dead but…he isn't walking around either."

"I don't understand. It's like what my mother used to say, my father was two men. Now, you're telling me that he's dead but not walking. I find it very amusing that the whole world seems to know my father more than I do myself. Coming to that, I have no idea who my father is." It was the longest sentence she has spoken in one breath.

"He still exists but not in a human form. He was devoid from a body by someone who defeated him 12 twelve years ago…and…again just last year.

"Someone killed my father?"

"No, he just had a powerful protection given to him by his mother. Your father did not know. When he tried to kill him, the spell back-fired on your father. He was reduced to nothing but a soul. That was twelve years ago. Last year, he came into this very school, living on another human, like a parasite. But again, the boy managed to destroy the host. Hence, your father is out there again," Severus walked towards the glass window that overlooks the Forbidden Forrest and black hills. The sky was clear and the stars were easily spotted. A very good time to have an Astronomy lesson. "He's wondering around out there, never resting."

"Who is the boy?"

Severus Snape let it out quickly. "Harry Potter. You would join him and his friends when school starts again. But he's in Gryffindor"

Circe was silent again. It was a lot to digest in a sudden go. "Professor?"

"What?"

"How evil exactly is my father?"

Severus turned back to her. "He is so evil that none dared to speak his name, only referring him to 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'. He never had a care about a human life. There wasn't a day that went by without a death by him. When his power was so great and his followers grew into such a vast number, it was the darkest hour of the magical world."

"But why?" Circe asked. Her voice did not sound as if she were in denial or that she was angry or even frustrated. She was cool and was just clarifying.

"Why? Because he hated half-bloods. Even though he was one himself. But as his power grew, his reason changed. It no longer was about breeding. Ms Grace, it might not have come to you but there isn't a reason for being…evil."

"What was his name?"

Snape swallowed. He always dread to say his name out loud. "Tom Marvolo Riddle. But when he became a mass murderer, he called himself…Lord Voldemort."

That was it. Circe finally knew albeit a bit of her father. He may not be what she thought of but at least she knows about him. He might be the most hated man on earth but he was still her father. She had a father! Best of all, she isn't Circe Louvenia Grace anymore, she's Circe Louvenia Riddle. She needn't have to use her mother's maiden name anymore. She smiled.

"What is so…amusing?"

"Nothing, professor."

Severus stared intently at his student. "I will allow you three full days to wander about the castle, while you digest today's knowledge in. But, do not, I repeat do not go wondering about outside the castle. Stay. In. And after three days, you will follow me to buy your books and schooling items. Don't be up into something mischief, Ms Grace. I will be right here in this castle, watching you."

Circe nodded.

"You are dismissed."

Circe got up quickly but Severus called her again.

"Ms Grace!"

Circe turned around, staring him.

"Don't tell anybody about what you have known today. You wouldn't want to attract...trouble, would you?"

"No, Professor."

"Good. Now, off you go."

With another nod, Circe left the room.


	6. Growing Fond

I'm really passionate about my heroine (Finally, someone I can call my own). Do continue to read and review. XOXO. Love, Wildreams.

* * *

After a very strange experience with the little creatures they called themselves as elves and a gastronomic tour in the kitchen, Circe was sated and lying on the bed she was in before seeing the professor. Her father is evil…but…she wasn't. At least that was what she told herself. Her father is not dead…but…wondering about. She is a Riddle…but...people would grab the chance to chop off her head if they knew. It was because of that, that nobody is ever to know who she is. She is simply Circe Grace. Her father 'died' and recently, her mother too. Only the latter was true. For some 'magical' reason, the school missed her out on her eleventh birthday and now, she is brought up in charity by the ministry.

But if she had her letter when she was eleventh, her mother would never let her come. She never like that her daughter was capable of it. It almost destroyed Circe if she knew with her bottom of her heart that her mother loves her. Only, maybe she was too horrified the day she murdered Quentin. She did try to stop her but she failed. It was even stranger as she never failed using that particular charmed. She had used the same tactic on animals and even the neighbors before. She made Lindsay Barrett drink from a birdbath when she called her a freak because her skin was as pale as a vampire. She made Owen Crown ran non-stop until his legs were so exhausted that it couldn't support the weight of his body. It served him right, anyway, for saying how ridiculous that her mother was constantly putting up with Quentin. Though, she did felt that he was right. Poor mother. The last moments with her was the most gut-wrenching time she ever had with mother. Did mother despise her magic so much, that she was so willing to take her life just like that? Mother hated her capabilities; the magical world would hate her if they would find out who her father is. It seems that she was only safe staying a Grace.

And it dawn to her that her father was in the castle last year but a certain Harry Potter managed to defeat him again. Or at least, left him in a flouting state again. Harry Potter…he was only a baby when he destroyed him. Harry Potter…

Circe dozed off before the clock strike midnight.

* * *

The next two days were amazing for Circe. The castle totally took her breath away. The house elves were exceptionally nice to her as though she was a royal. She had never felt so stuffed in her entire life. And the food was equally delicious and rich. Circe half thought that the school was actually a 5 star hotel and not some ancient castle hidden behind hilly mountains.

From her window, she could see stretches of mountains that reached the horizon, where she would see the sun peaking in the early morning. The Black Lake was so full of mystery. The elves provided her enough information of the existence of merpeople, giant squid and other underwater creatures that she has never even heard before, to pump up her adrenaline. The Forbidden Forrest attracted her curiosity too when she realized it was the home of centaurs, unicorns and something with the head of a bird, body of a horse, wings and the size of a house. The elves were talking about it but she had forgotten what it was called when one of them invited her to taste pumpkin pudding top with a splash of rum. However, she remembered the stern warning of the professor. But the restriction only made her curiosity grow stronger.

The castle was built by magic, she concluded, after spending hours running up and down the moving stairs. She panicked at first when she was heading back the Slytherin common room at night and the stairs disconnected and begin to move to another door. She meant to retire for the night but ended up screaming with excitement, running up and down and she forgotten about bedtime. She probably made a tad too much noise because out of nowhere, the professor appeared over a balcony above her, hissing at her to stop her foolery and go to bed.

She also had a shock of her life when she found out that the pictures moved and talk. She began to take a liking with one of the portraits featuring a lady in her bridal dress, holding a small bouquet of roses. She always smiled sadly at Circe when she passed by the stairs that leads to the Gryffindor's common room. Of course, it was always by mistake and the fat lady constantly had to shoo her away. Many a times she tried to talk to the young bride, trying to find out the reason behind the forlorn smile. But she only shook her head. Circe felt sorry for her. Perhaps she was jilted at the altar and then took her own life. She will never now.

Circe spent most of her days wondering about the corridors, poking into classes and trying doors that are lock. The library was also one of the places she got lost in time. Never has she seen so many books regarding charms and spells. There were countless that she wanted to try but the professor forbade her to practice magic without a wand. It only dawned to him that she could after an incident of lighting up a dark room. She read about it in a book of simple charms. She concentrated hard and quietly whispered the word 'Lumos'. To her amazement, the room was lighted by a silver glow, illuminating the room. She wanted to help the professor actually, to clear up his potion cupboard, but in the end, she was stared by him with a face of disbelievement.

"You can perform spells without a want?" he asked her with great caution.

"Yes…but I get awfully hungry and a little bit exhausted if I do it too much." She couldn't see why he was so shock by her action, surely magical people could perform magic without wand. It must be a common thing. Apparently, it wasn't.

"Since when did you notice that you can conjure a spell without a wand?"

"Err…since I was…like…five?" She squinted her eye, afraid that the truth with caused her trouble.

"Listen to me!" He rushed forward to her, grabbing hold of her shoulder. "You. Do. Not. Perform any charms or spell without the usage of your wand. But you do not possess a wand at the moment, so DO NOT performs any magic until we get you a wand!"

Circe nodded her head vigorously. She really didn't want to displease her professor. He might be blunt and…distant but he was the first person that showed her into a world she felt like her own. She was entirely grateful to him.

"Now get out! Your service is no longer needed!"

She hurried out of the room. The professor was a stern man and made her shudder when he look at her with that face he just gave her a few minutes ago. But still, she endured late night lessons with him. It seems that she would have many night lessons with the other professor when the term starts again and since he was already staying here to keep an eye on her, Severus saw no harm to start giving her lessons on Potion learned by students during their first year. During those lessons, she was always quiet, a trait Severus thinks that all students should possess. She never speaks when he was teaching, she never asks any irrelevant questions and she answered his every question. She wasn't a fast-learner but Severus could see that she tried hard. This was satisfactory enough for him. Though, there was one night, she did pop a question at him.

"Professor?"

"What is it?" It was almost 2 in the morning, after an exhausting lesson on and Severus was looking forward to bed.

"I was just…wondering, why can't I do magic without a wand? Is it prohibited?" she asked in her usual meek voice.

"Grace, listen closely. It is very rare that a wizard or witch that could conjure any spells or charms without a wand. They could do it without actually uttering the words but without a wand…no magic can be done."

"Then…why…how come I could…

"Yes, you can…according to Professor Dumbledore, you inherited a lot of powers directly from the blood of your father. It is unsure whether your father could do what you can do…but it is quite clear that your father managed to achieve…"he paused for awhile. "…the unachievable. Now, go to bed or you'd rather extend your lesson for another…hour?"

"I'll go to bed, professor." She quickly packed her books into her black satchel. Her books were all new even though it was clearly stated that all the books she should have were meant to be second-handed as she was a charity of the ministry. She pointed it out to Professor Snape when they were at Diagon Alley but he was very stern when he said "As long as you are under my care, you are not to use second-handed books. That will not be allowed."

She was unsure then how she could afford all the new books as her monthly allowance from the ministry wasn't a lot but she saw him tossing a few gold coins straight from his little black velvet sack to the book-shop keeper.

One morning, when she woke up, she saw the castle elves were taking down the bed curtains, dusting the cupboards, taking out the bed sheet and she knew that school is going to open soon again. It was a mixed feeling of excitement and fear. Circe was a natural loner though she does know how to make friends but she wasn't someone who would go great length for a friendship. She did question herself regarding her particular characteristic. Until now, she hadn't figured it out yet. As she stared out at the Quidditch field, Circe hoped nothing bad happened. She was, miraculously; beginning to grow fond of Hogwarts.

* * *

Remember to review. Anything good or bad. All are welcome :)


	7. It Has Begun

I didn't plan to update so soon but because of one motivation (they always come in the form of reviews:D) by Devil Nightmare, I did. Please continue to read and review. Somthing good may happen to you, you'd never know XD. Love, Wildreams. Ps, Thanks a lot Devil Nightmare!

* * *

"How is she, Severus?" Albus peered at him through his half-moon glasses.

"So far, she appears to be a hard-working student. She may not be quick to understand but she managed to brew a simple but effective skele-gro. She managed well in growing back a fibula of a house-elf"

"Severus, isn't that taught in year three?" Albus frowned.

"I was simply trying to see her range of abilities, professor."

"I see…So she can do magic without a wand?"

"Yes, but she did say that it would make her hungry and tired of she does it too much. I fear that if she was ever influenced into the dark side, she would have the full capabilities to destroy the world. Professor, we must protect her from the Dark Lord."

"Yes, Severus. You are right. She might be induced to join him. The school will start again soon. You must keep close eye on the child"

"What about the boy?"

Albus thought for awhile. "I'll watch over the boy until, maybe the child becomes more familiar with this new world. Remember, Severus, you are her guardian."

"Professor…I was wondering, when she is being sorted, wouldn't the Sorting Hat…know?"

"Yes, it will know." Albus stared intently at an old long, pointed hat on a high shelf. "But it will never tell." Albus stared up at the high shelf where the mangy hat sat silently. "Only three people will know the most dangerous secret in the world, you, me and Godric's hat."

* * *

"I can't believe you missed it!" Hermione Granger bellowed, with puffy cheeks, bellowed at her two friends

"Well, you don't believe what _you _missed." Ron bellowed back. The three best friends were once again together at Gryffindor's common room, cozily warming themselves in front of a roaring fire. Harry has never felt so glad to be with them again. The months with the Dursley's, not to mention the house-elf that got him into a lot of trouble and the strange message that he passed over to him, the blockage of platform 9 ¾, the attack of the Whomping Willow, it was really a relieve that he's finally back with them.

"I don't care how you were late and missed the train! But it will really go down to history!" Both Harry and Ron have never seen Hermione so reactive before. Her face was red and hot. Her eyes were darting about and it also seemed that she was always out of breath whenever she spoke.

"Hermione! What's got in with you? You seemed as though as you've found the meaning of life." Ron eyed her suspiciously.

"Listen to me! There's a new student."

"Well, of course there is! There always, like a hundred of them every year Hermione…now Harry and I've got better-

"Ron, let her speak." Harry interrupted, seeing that Hermione was about to explode out another lecture to Ron.

"Thanks, Harry." Hermione gulped down, preparing to speak again. "As I was saying, there's a new student entering straight to second year."

Ron started to babble with astonishment before he was hushed again by Harry.

"Honestly, Ron!" Hermione stared severely at him.

"Alright...Alright…Go on then."

"Professor Dumbledore announced that there will be a new student that will go ahead to second year because the school has accidentally…missed her when she turned eleven."

"But, Hermione, Hogwarts never made this kind of mistake." Harry said, feeling rather puzzled.

"I know, which is really odd."

"So? I'm sure the school is allowed to make a few mistakes. Big deal! Now, did you know what happened to Harry during the holi-

"Ron! There's no way mistake like this could happened." Hermione interrupted, sounding rather annoyed.

"Why not? Maybe he wasn't magical until he turned twelve. That could happen."

"Ron, one is either magical or not. No one becomes magical at a certain point." Harry pointed to him, with more patience than Hermione.

"Harry's right. Unless…hmm…but that's not impossible.." Hermione was deep in concentration. Harry and Ron knew that if they were to break her focus, Hermione would go berserk. So they waited. "Never mind…I'm thinking too far."

"I'll bet on that." Muttered Ron.

Hermione gave him a look, causing Ron to turn away. "That's not only that. She was sorted."

"Oh, it's a 'she'. Alright, she still has to belong to a house. So, which house is she in?" Harry asked casually.

"Slytherin."

"Oh, I see." Harry said, staring down at his shoes.

The three of them were silent. Students that were sorted Into Slytherin weren't usually nice people. In fact, they were quite known for making other students suffer. Many strange things seemed to happen so fast. Lessons haven't started yet and all these odd things are going on. Harry doesn't know how long until things go back to normal but he had a feeling in his gut that that day would come much later.

"But that's not all," Hermione gathered again their attention. "The sorting hat, well, it was behaving rather different."

"How different?" Harry asked.

"Yea…the hat has always been a weird thing." Ron added in.

"Well…it seemed afraid, like something bad is going to happen."

"Afraid? You mean he didn't make any fancy remarks or some witty statement? The hat has always got something sharp to say about every student." Ron enquired.

Harry remembered the first and last time the hat was put on his head. It knew Harry that instant. It knew what Harry was capable of and even told him that he would excel in Slytherin. But Harry told him that didn't want to be in that house and he rather be in Gryffindor.

"Well, it wasn't actually talking. It was really whispering, muttering to itself. We were all straining our ears to catch what it was saying, even Professor Dumbledore was leaning forward…But, all I've got was the word 'dark' and 'too many secrets and mystery' and something about 'sharing the same blood'. That's about it."

The silence settled in again. Until Harry broke it by asking about her name.

"Circe Grace. She's about my height, well, maybe slightly taller. Straight, long, brown hair and really pale skin, like she's been living in the freezer."

"That'll just make her blue, Hermione." Ron said.

"Oh, shut up, Ron! I've enough for the night. I'm off to bed." And with that, Hermione got up.

"But you haven't listened to what we've got to say!" Ron cried out. But Hermione was already going up the stairs.

"It's alright, Ron. We can tell her tomorrow." Harry consoled his best friend.

"She never listened to us, does she?" Ron spoke to him but Harry was too occupied with the conversation they just had.

Something bad is going to happen. It just bidding its time.

* * *

She could feel every pair of eyes staring at her as she walked towards an empty space at the table of Slytherin. Circe expected at least a smile from her fellow housemates, or even a nod of acknowledgement but all she received as a welcome gesture was cold stares. When she has taken her seat, the girl next to her shifted away just slightly. The boy opposite her had the expression of disgust, as if there was a foul smell just beneath his nose. She just ignored them. She thought in this world, maybe, just maybe she could be accepted but it seemed like it would just be the same as before. She looked around her. Yes, everyone was staring at her, even the teachers, except for an elderly man that sat in the middle of the teachers' table. His chair was like a throne and bejeweled, while the teachers were looking at her, he seemed rather distracted by the ceiling. Circe wouldn't blame the old man; the ceiling was magnificent because it looked like a brightly lit night sky with glittering stars.

Then, it occurred to her that the man most probably the headmaster as he was sitting in the middle. He was Professor Dumbledore. And he wasn't looking at her. Circe didn't know whether to feel grateful for him showing that she wasn't something odd to be stared at or curious because, she knows that he is aware of her parentage but why didn't he approached her. She was the daughter of the most evil wizard of all time if she got it correctly from the professor. Surely the headmaster of the school, especially one who has such high respect and admiration of the wizardry world, should revealed to her the dark truth instead of the head of the house. Surely it was that important. But, here she is, finally at Hogwarts with the rest of the students and he didn't even glance at her way.

"Let the feast begin." He announced coolly and suddenly, bacons, eggs of every method of cooking, pancakes with choices of topping, bread (in every way) appeared on the table. Her cup also was mysteriously filled to the brim with an orange liquid that didn't smell like orange juice. Circe peered at the orange content, picked it up and carefully took a small sip. It was surprisingly sweet and refreshing. Her excitement grew in her as she turned to the girl beside her.

"What's this? It's delicious!"

The girl eyed her with a certain degree of resentment and Circe remembered that she was not well received by her housemates. "It's pumpkin juice." And she turned back, whispering away with her other girlfriends.

Circe decided it was best if she just eat her breakfast quickly without trying to mingle with anybody.

Meanwhile, Professor Albus Dumbledore shifted his eyes onto the back of the new student. She was silently eating as the others were still watching her and no doubly, gossiping away. So it has begun; the child has finally set foot at Hogwarts. But unlike her father, she doesn't seem much welcomed. No one clapped their hands, not even Slytherin, when he announced her. No one was talking to her as she was breakfasting. Professor Dumbledore remembered so well and clearly that Tom Riddle was greeted with laughter and broad grins when he was sorted into Slytherin. Girls were giggling when he smiled at them and the boys patted his back. It was very much different, comparing to the isolation of Circe Grace.

He had had a briefing with the rest of the teachers. He succeeded to appear humble and sorry as he lied, admitting that somehow, the school did not write down her name when she turned eleven, which left them baffled. He felt guilty, knowing that he was lying through his teeth to his colleagues, especially Minerva McGonagall, who had helped him countless of times. But a secret as horrible and dangerous like this should never be known or be burdened by anyone. He told them the ministry decision of allowing her to enter straight to second year but the must to pass the year end exam if she were to proceed to third year. He also reminded them to be patient with her as she might not possess the knowledge of a second year study and that they should ensure that she gets the help she needs in order to keep up with the other students.

Professor Dumbledore was so lost in deep thoughts of the child's future years in Hogwarts and what will actually become of her that when he was tapped rather violently on the shoulder by Professor McGonagall, he realized that the child was no longer at her seat.


	8. Don't Bother Trying, Severus

The first thing that Circe was accustomed to was being called the 'late bloomer'. It started after three months of schooling, when a rather yellow skinned girl named Lucy Lindleton came up to her one morning during breakfast. She had on a warm smile which surprised Circe when she approached her that morning. She asked how was her first few months at Hogwarts and whether she needed any help. Circe replied politely that she was alright despite being isolated by others. She had gone through this billion of times; she certainly can go through it again.

"Just ignore them, you know." Lucy advised. "It's just that they're bored and really, it is rather strange…you know…what happened to you."

"I'm fine, really. I do admit that all that occurred was overwhelming but I'm coping now. Thanks, anyway. What your name?"

"I'm Lucy Lindleton. Are you a pure blood? I know I am. My dad works in the council of Magical Law. Mom organizes charity events for upper class people."

Circe flinched when she heard the word 'upper-class people'. She knew at once what kind of people Lucy is, the kind that she was not. "My mom's a Muggle. She died." She left it as that and allowed Lucy to figure out the rest herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're a half-blood, then?" Lucy asked, giving Circe a chance of hope.

"Yes, my dad's a…" Circe frowned. She remembered what the professor said to her before. "Well…I…don't exactly know where he is now. But I do know that he's…a wizard."

"Hmm…" Lucy stared at her hopelessly. "Anyway, you should beware of a few students here. Remember, never trust anybody from Slytherin. We are rather famous for our slyness, even to each other. Take for example, Pansy Parkinson, a really snobbish girl, kept talking about her trip to Budapest. Try not to get in her way; she'd go lengths to destroy you."

"Thanks, I guess. Is there anyone else I should look out for?"

"You know what, on second thought, just about everyone else too…You _are _weird, admit it. So, it's really best if you just don't sulk about if people are mean."

Circe frowned harder. "I'm not planning to do that. Well, maybe I'm strange; maybe…I'm a late bloomer." She said in a matter-a-fact way.

Lucy gave her a puzzled look. Then, she got up and walked away. Circe thought contently that at least she made a friend. Lucy may sound snobbish herself too but she did made effort to introduce herself. It wasn't until at mid-day during lunch break when she was crossing the yard, she heard someone calling out.

"Hey, late boomer!"

Circe turned around. Leaning under a big tree was a black haired girl, with her was a crowd of other girls and to her astonishment, Lucy was standing right beside her. Circe gaped at the sniggering girls.

"You really shouldn't trust other people, late bloomer. You really should have followed Lucy's advice but, of course, you thought she was your new best friend, didn't you…Oh, boohoo!" and the rest broke into a loud cackle. "Your mommy died, Grace? Aww…you have my deepest consolation, Grace." The girl's grin grew wider and Lucy eyes sparkled with cruelty.

Circe felt stone cold. So, this is it then; her first enemy. No, not Lucy. It was the snobbish girl Lucy warned her at first, Pansy Parkinson. Circe rolled her eyes, gave out a loud huff and walked away.

"Where're you going, late bloomer? The girls' bathroom? Do you need a handkerchief?" Pansy poured out her poison.

Circe knew it was best just to ignore her. She wasn't even going to waste her breathe defending herself. However, someone else did.

"Knock it off, Pansy." Circe glanced sideways. A boy with messy black hair with a distinct lightning-shaped scar on his forehead was approaching the scene; Along with him were a bushy haired girl and a red headed boy. It was amazing how fast Pansy's grin was wiped off.

"Potter, Weasel and Granger. This isn't a Gryffindor's business. So, leave your noses out of this." Pansy warned.

The boy, he was Harry Potter; the boy who succeeded in destroying her father.

"You're just another pathetic who picks on other students." The red headed boy said.

"Oh, really? Get over it, Weasel. If my father hears about what you just said-

"Yea...Yea, go ahead, run to your daddy again." The red headed telling off. It seemed that he was having almost a good time teasing Pansy until Snape came along.

"What…is this? Another row between you three…" Snape's black eyes darted at the three others. "…and my students?" his eyes now turned toward Pansy and her friends. They sniggered again.

"Pansy was picking on the new student, professor!" The bushy haired girl cried out.

"Well, it still isn't any of your business, is it, Granger? Ten marks from Gryffindor, for always prying into other people's business." Snape stared with content at the three Gryffindors. "If Ms Grace is indeed being bullied, it's her business to report to me." He turned towards Pansy. "And five points from Slytherin and another for tomorrow, if Ms Parkinson does not fasten her tie properly."

Pansy's face which usually was proud with her nose up high, changed into a face of disbelievement. "Professor, are you cutting points from Slytherin too?"

"Are…you…deaf, Ms Parkinson? I will not allow my students walking about with their uniforms untidy as if they were dragged around in the Forbidden Forrest by a herd of centaurs."

Pansy with her face of horror and moisten eyes, ran away, followed by her girlfriends, rushing after her. Snape now glared at the grinning Gryffindors again. "What…are you still doing here?"

And in an instant, they ran off too.

Without another look to Circe, Snape turned around and walked off.

* * *

"What in the bloody world was that?" Ron cried out in amazement, as they were heading towards Transfiguration class. "Seriously, I don't think that I've ever witness something like that! Did you see the look on Parkinson? Heaven, I tell you."

"Well, Parkinson's tie was rather untidy." Hermione offered.

"Oh c'mon, Hermione! Ron's right! Snape never deducts points from Slytherin. And Parkinson's tie? I'm sure it wasn't worth five points." Harry said. "Even if it was about the tie."

"What? Are you trying to say that it wasn't the tie that got the deduction of points?" Hermione turned to Harry.

Harry wasn't sure either but…"I thought…I mean…it's just a hunch. Maybe…Snape…you know, was actually concern about the new student. It couldn't have been about the tie."

"No way! You're saying that he really cared so much until he was deducting points because of Parkinson, from Slytherin! That's not the Snape we know." Hermione disagreed.

"Hermione! You can't honestly, think it was about a stupid tie. It was five points! Besides, he was the one who tried to save Harry last year. He couldn't be that bad." Ron complained. "But yea…you're right about a caring Snape. It can't be that too, Harry."

"Well, never mind. It's really nothing. C'mon, let's go. I wouldn't want another points deducted from McGonagall because we're late." Harry said while quickening his steps. They were about to be late.

"The looks on her face…" Ron muttered dreamily to himself.

Behind them, Circe was listening closely. So, it wasn't like the professor to deduct points from his own house. Yet, he did it. No, Hermione's right. It wasn't because he cared. It was something else and it _was _the only reason. And the thought of it was almost like a stab in her stomach. She must see the professor after class. She must tell him to stop it.

"I'm not a murderess." She whispered for no one to hear.

* * *

The class was waiting patiently. Some kept glancing at the clock hanging on the stone wall. Professor Snape had already deducted another fifteen points for Gryffindor because Neville Longbottom blew up his cauldron again and Hermione helped him to brew a satisfactory Zyrophren, a potion that forces a person to tell lies. Couldn't the girl understand that as long as she keeps helping that stupid boy, he is never going to learn by himself? But she couldn't hold off her chance to show-off, could she. Snape eyes then darted to Circe, who occupied the last table, right behind of the class. The lights were dim and he couldn't see her face as it was blocked by the shadows. She seemed to be pouring in the last ingredients into her cauldron, a handful of minced Zyrope, a plant mainly used for the potion. But he couldn't see what color the potion became.

"Ms Grace!"

The whole class turned their heads to the back. Circe, in turn, looked up to face her teacher.

"You are to change seating with Mr. Finnegan here from tomorrow onwards. That way…I can see you properly."

Seamus Finnegan who sat at the front table groaned. He always sits in front in every class. That way, he is able to concentrate better when teachers were teaching. Besides, the back table was dirty and the nearest to the dustbin.

The class bell rang and the sigh of relief can be heard from every student, even from the Slytherins. Snape was also relieved. He always looked forward to rest and peace after classes were over. As he lie back on his easy chair in his office, he heard a sharp knock on the door, shattering his moment of relaxation. Highly annoyed and preparing to deduct more points from the knocker, whoever it should be, he got up hastily and opened the door. "TEN POINTS FROM –

He cut short his bellowing for at the door, stood, Circe Grace, with her black satchel.

"Ms Grace, I don't recall summoning you to my office."

"Good evening, professor. I…I thought if I could have a word with you." She looked thoroughly nervous.

"If it's about your new seating then you're wasting your breathe and my time."

"Err…it's not about that, professor." Circe held closely to her robes as if they were her shield.

Snape thought for awhile, thinking what Professor Dumbledore said once to him. Then, he step aside and opened the door wider, gesturing her to come in.

When he was seated comfortably with Circe opposite him, it brought him back to the day where they were just like that, the day he caught her and brought her to the castle, the day he told her the truth. It seemed just like yesterday when in reality, it has already been three months.

"Well, what is it?"

"I...I wanted to ask about today, at the yard, you…told off Pansy Parkinson."

"Yes, about her loosed tie. What about it?"

"Sir…with all due respect, I know it's not about the tie. It's alright, really, I wasn't going to get back at her at all. You needn't do it."

"I don't…understand what you're talking about." But clearly he understood her every word.

Circe got up and leaned forward against the table. Her nose was probably only 8 inches away from Snape. "I know you punish her because you wanted me to get the satisfaction, so that I won't be tempted to hurt her. You're afraid or maybe both you and the headmaster are afraid if I ever become like my father." Her voice was so soothing. She spoke like she was singing a baby to sleep. Her pale face was calm and there wasn't a single crease on her forehead.

Snape leaned back, distancing himself from her. "You are being most absurd, Ms Grace. I assure you if we actually _have_ that thought in mind, we'd send you somewhere else…away from people. I do not fear you, Ms Grace, no matter who your father is. Are we done?"

Circe was paused for awhile, staring at her professor. "Yes, thank you, professor, for sparing some time for me." She said, smiling at him, Circe left the room, closing the door without making a single sound.

Severus Snape got up and moved to the window. He always enjoyed the view. He did question himself regarding his unusual action that afternoon. No, it wasn't about Ms Parkinson's tie. It wasn't because to give her the satisfaction of watching Ms Parkinson being humiliated. No, it was thoroughly something else. It was, in fact, something so different and unlike him, that he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud, even when he is alone. He thought about Lily, he thought about her death, he thought about his life after her. Snape clenched his hands unconsciously. "No, I will _not _change." His voice was so cold, as if he was trying too hard to convince himself that he wouldn't change, when he already knew, yet refuse to believe, that it was already too late for trying.

* * *

I hope you're enjoying every bit as I do. I'm really excited for the next chapter as I've done a lot of research for it. So, keep checking on my fanfic. Read and review 3. Love, Wildreams


	9. Harry And Circe

Thank you, Devil Nightmare :) Let's just hope I don 't lost my inspiration. Love, Wildream

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was still thinking and he never stops. He hasn't attempted to see the child, no, not yet. So far, the child seemed well-adjusted to Hogwarts, Yes, according to Severus, she did had problems with the other Slytherins but she was never disturbed by them. Yes, he was aware what Ms Parkinson did to her. However, she personally told Severus never to defend her if such a thing happened again.

"She didn't want to think that we have the assumption of her being revengeful. She said she wasn't going to do anything back to Ms Parkinson." Snape told him one evening. It was a part of a weekly report of the child.

"Did you believe her, Severus?"

"I have not thought about, professor." Snape paused for awhile. "Professor, are you starting have the notion of her being evil?"

"Severus, I'm having a very troubling mind. You see, I do not think her as evil…yet. But she is the daughter of Voldemort. I'm trying to find any similarities and differences about them."

"And the result is…?"

"The end result is most worthless. It summed up to nothing. He was a Slytherin; she is too. He was very powerful; she is too. He murders; she does too. But, he was well-greeted in Hogwarts; she wasn't. He had many friends; she doesn't. He never knew his parents; she was loved by her mother. You see, Severus! There is a balance. Nothing is more than the other. I compared him and Harry and the only similarity is the core of their…" Albus wandered into a trance.

"Professor?"

"The core of their wands…Severus! Were you with the child went she purchase her wand?" Albus became alert. He's eyes were wide open and sharp.

"I…I wasn't with her. I went to Gringotts, activating her account. She said she'd be fine by herself." Severus felt like a fool the minute Albus brought up the topic of her wand. He made a mistake leaving her alone. He _should_ have been with her, to see what wand would have chosen her. Of course, her wand would foretell a lot about her. A wand chooses its master, not the other way round.

When Albus calmed himself down, he spoke again. "Severus, this is important. We must know about her wand, especially its core."

"Professor, it couldn't be another phoenix feather, or at least the feather from the same phoenix."

"I'm aware of that, Severus." Albus closes his eyes. "We should have thought about it."

Severus was quiet. He knew he _should _have been with her. "Severus, it isn't your fault. Even I wasn't particular about her wand until now."

"I will ask her what happened at Ollivander." Snape replied quickly, as though he was trying to undo his mistake.

"That would be wise."

As he left Albus's office, Snape ran through his mind what happened after meeting her again outside Ollivander's. He remembered that she was noticeably somewhat excited and thrilled. But he assumed that she was just captivated by her new surroundings and he ignored her fascination. It never occurred to him that perhaps, something happened inside Ollivander's; something that made her eyes glittered with anticipation. Severus grunted with irritation, he had to see her again.

* * *

After changing into a pair of jean, long-sleeved t-shirt and putting on a cream-colored cardigan, Circe sat off to the black lake. Usually, she'd head to the library, checking on spells and jinxes that she could practice on. But today, the air was cooling and she decided to give herself a day rest and enjoy the outdoors.

As she walked outside the yard, the other students continued to glance at her way. They still muttered things about her and Circe was quite sure that those things weren't good things. She really had gotten used to it already. Unlike when she attended Muggle school, she'd put on pranks on them, just to satisfy herself. But now things have changed, she was in a world where magic was the essence and she was a part of it. Hence, when they made fun of her or spread rumors about her, Circe merely ignored them. She was, after all, still different. Who else can clearly declare that she is the daughter of the darkest and most powerful wizard? No one but her. Never mind, she thought, wait until the day when the secret comes out. She grinned to herself.

Finally, she found a spot where she could sit and get maximum breeze and a scenic view of the lake. She packed a bag of bread crumbs and threw it into a lake, not sure what exactly she was feeding but the bread crumbs always disappear from the surface so she was sure she had to be feeding something.

"Hey!"

Her peace was shattered by someone calling out to her. Circe grimaced as she turned around. It was the boy that defended her that day, the boy that defeated her father. It was Harry Potter.

"Hi." She coolly replied.

Harry Potter saw her sitting on a rock, overlooking the black lake. Somehow, even though she was a Slytherin, he felt sorry for her. She seemed like a nice person but always have kept to herself and never mixed around. Of course, Harry would too, if he was cut off by others. With a sudden gut reaction, he came to a decision to talk to her.

"I hope you don't mind them."

Circe stared at him as he sat on a rock next to her. She frowned with confusion. "No, really I don't."

"Well, that's excellent. You're just different…you know…jumping straight to second year and all. But it's no big deal anyway."

Oh, you've got that right, Circe thought, I AM different. "Are you the boy who defeated my-I mean, Voldemort?"

Harry was stunned, for one thing was the sudden change of topic and the other was that she said _the_ name. "You dare to say his name?" No one as Harry knows ever spoke that name out lout, only Professor Dumbledore. Then it occurred to Circe that maybe she shouldn't use his name so freely, or maybe she shouldn't at all.

"Well…I didn't really experience the fear the students felt last year or ever. But you're not afraid to say his name."

Harry laughed softly. "He murdered my parents. I saw him last year. I guess the fear kind of wear off."

_I'm not afraid because he is my father. _

"Hey…I'm sorry about them…your parents. It must be hard for you. At least, you've got relatives."

Then, with a sudden jolt, Harry remembered that she lost both her parents too. "Yea…I'm sorry you lost yours too. But, really, my uncle and aunt, they aren't exactly the nicest people you can call relative."

There was a silence for awhile. Circe took the last crumbs and tossed them into the lake and they both watch as something surfaced and gobbled them up. The wind was still blowing and the sun was hiding behind the cloud casting a shade all over Hogwarts.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"How was my-, I mean, you know, him. How was he like?"

"Voldemort?" Harry frowned. How could he explain? "Well, he was actually living on another man, Professor Quirrell to be précised. But he's dead now. And...Well...He was really desperate to get this stone that could somehow would give him a new body. He told me that if I handed him the stone, he could bring my parents back."

"You didn't, did you?"

"No, I didn't." Harry suddenly looked down casted.

"I know if there was any other way, you'd do anything to bring back your parents. Harry, it's okay, you know."

"Yea…I guess." There was another pause. "Hey, I don't mean to be rude but…"

"Go ahead." Circe chuckled, seeing a nervous Harry.

"I meant to ask is…your mother. They say she died, just recently, in fact."

Circe winced. She didn't expect that. She look over the lake, letting the breeze blew straight at her face. "She took her own life."

Harry felt like drowning himself. Of course it will be a stupid question to ask. He couldn't believe that he could be that insensitive. He could see that she tried to hide his face from him. If she was crying, he'd really throw himself into the lake. But to his surprise, she looked back at him with a beam on her face. "It's okay. Don't feel bad. You didn't know." She stared back at the lake. "She took her own life because…actually," she turned back to him again. "I rather not say."

"Sure. It's okay, really." Harry quickly replied. But then, he thought about her father. The rumor said that he didn't die. But he knew that if he asked that, he was really asking for a slap across the cheeks. So, he just kept quiet.

"You wanna know about my father?" she asked nonchalantly as she stretched her legs out.

Harry blinked. "Well, you don't have to if you don't want to."

Circe sniggered. "I'm clueless about him, never known him. In fact," she gazed fully at him. "I just hear about him from others."

"Really? Then why not approach those people?"

Circe smile became broader. "I have." Then her smile disappeared but replaced by solemn expression. She took Harry's hand. "I want to tell you something, Harry. Sometimes, I think you're much luckier than me. At least, you never know how it is like, to have a father and mother. You wouldn't miss that feeling so much."

Over ahead, Neville Longbottom was running towards them. He was shouting her name and something else that Circe couldn't catch as he was saying it under his panting.

"Professor…Professor Snape…wants to see….you…now." Neville finally conveyed his message in between gasps. "And...And…bring your wand."

Harry pulled his brows together. "You needn't tell that, Neville. Everyone carries their wand wherever they go."

"That's okay, Harry. I'm not having my wand with me. I think Professor would have thought of that." Circe grinned at Harry. "Bye, I gotta go." She released his hands and got up. Before Harry could call out to her, she was already running away.

Snape was tapping his fingers on his table anxiously. He was feeling very edgy while staring at the door, waiting for Circe to appear. He almost had a mind to get up and search for her himself when the door burst open and Circe came into view, out of breath.

"I came as fast…as I could, sir."

"You went to take your wand, I suppose?"

"Yes."

"Ms Grace, from now onwards, I don't want to see you leaving your bed without your wand. Do you hear me?"

Circe had never seen him more humorless. "Of course, sir."

"Sit down!" It wouldn't have made a difference if he was spitting out his words. Circe hastily took a seat.

"Yes?"

Severus would have started by warning her not to ask any question but only answer his but he knew that Circe wouldn't do that. He was beginning to be familiar with her ways while having various conversations with her. She never enquire anything first until the other party spoke first. She always had the habit to pause for awhile, stared sideways and then carries on talking. It was unmistakable that she developed the practice of thinking before talking. "Do you remember when you bought your wand?"

Circe glanced sideways before looking back at him. "Yes."

Severus placed his elbows on his table which made his sat more uprightly. "Can you…tell me…what happened at Ollivander's?"

Circe pursed her lips together, staring at the table. "Sure…" She nodded. "It was very quiet inside the shop…

* * *

Next would definitely be ob what happenedd between Ollivander and Circe. Wanna know what wand Circe uses? Keep up with the next chapter soon :D lOVE, Wildreams


	10. Ollivander and Circe

The chapter Devil Nightmare has been waiting for, I hope :) lOVE, Wildreams

* * *

It was very quiet inside the shop that according to the professor, sells wands, with the exception of a girl with her mother buzzing around her. Apparently, the mother appeared somewhat fussy about the wand her daughter was currently using and wanted to get a new one for her. The shop owner looked provoke when she suggested that perhaps, they had made a mistake by purchasing the first wand.

Circe walked up to the old man who was busy choosing from the tall shelves. "Excuse me, sir." But before she could utter another word, he hushed her. "Oh, my dear child, I'm really busy! But do, please, browse around. You never know maybe you do not need my help." He smiled at her. Circe decided not to bother him and heed the old man's advice. She began to wonder about the tall shelves that gave the impression that they were padded to the wall. There were rows and rows of them, all containing neatly arrange cylindrical boxes of dark colors, which Circe assumed, contain wands. And a few of the boxes had a layer of dust on them, making them looked as if they have been in the store for ages.

She could still hear mumbles of the mother and the old man but it grew softer as she ventured deeper into the room, where there was hardly any light and the air began to grow dense and musty. Then, something caught her eyes. Sitting on the highest shelf, among other boxes, was a box that looked no different than the others. Circe felt like ignoring it but there was something strong inside her that made her stretch out her hands, on her tipped toes to reach for the box.

"Found something appealing, have we?"

Circe almost slipped and fell when she was frightened by the sudden appearance of the old man, if it wasn't for him who managed to grab hold of her just in time.

"Sorry, I...I didn't hear you coming. Thanks." She said sheepishly.

"Oh, no apology needed. But…" The man smiled at her with a mysterious grin. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ollivander." And he extended his hand out.

Circe, with a lot of caution, took his hand and gave a firm shake. But she remained silent. There was something about that man that made her feel as though he knew something about her that she does not.

"You need not tell your name, my dear child, for your face is forever…embedded in my mind. Forever…You seemed to take a particular likening to that box, right up there." His eyes took a quick glance at it.

"It's…it's probably just like others." Circe muttered.

"Oh…yes, it does, doesn't it?" Ollivander rubbed his hands together vigorously. "But of all boxes in this _entire_ room, you wanted to see that box. You, my dear child, wanted to take that box down, open it and take a look."

"What's in that box?" Circe peered at him.

"Take it."

Circe gazed at Ollivander. She then reached out and brought the box down. It was covered by a thick layer of dust which told her that it has been there longer that the others.

"Go ahead…open it." Now, he had grown thrilled.

Circe roughly blew the dust off and traced the cover of the box. It was made out of a orange with black stripes scaly material. At the edge of the box, the year 382 BC was craved. She flipped it open.

Inside it was a long stick, or at least, what it looked to Circe. It was cream color with a very elegant handle.

"Well, hold it!" Ollivander said impatiently.

Circe held it and began to feel a strange energy flow inside her, starting from her fingers and slowly spreading to the rest of her body. It seemed to come from the wand. Even the handle felt as if it was custom made for her grasp. It was almost as though the wand has been waiting so ever long for her.

"What is this?" Circe eyed Ollivander with great suspicion.

"Oh, my dear child! It's the first wand made by the family. And we made sure we made an impression on the first wand. My child, every wand is different. That's because, every wizard or witch is different. But…the difference of _this _wand with the others…is that, it has been waiting for a very, very and a_ very _long time for its master to arrive. By itself, the wand possesses great power and it is only willing to share its power with someone who can control its power without restricting it, who can unleash it without being overwhelm, to use it without being used BUT…most importantly, someone who the wand deemed worthy of its greatness. And it seems…" He's voice has calm down. "…that it has chosen…you."

Circe fingered it. "What is it made of?"

Ollivander smiled. "Exactly 12 and a half inch, made of yew wood. My forefathers prefer to make single core wands as it is more stable and only using Unicorn Hair, Phoenix Feathers and Dragon Heartstring. But this wand…has a blend of a single piece of chimera scale and runespoor fang." He saw her distrustful expression. "My dear, you may not fully comprehend the power of this wand but trust me on this, this wand is destined and has deep desires to make you very powerful; but…in light way or the dark way, that is up to you." Ollivander grinned widely. "I will be expecting to hear news about you soon."

"How much is it?" Circe enquired, while reaching for her little sack of coins.

"No…no…it's a gift from the family…to you." Ollivander shaking his head. "You have already given me the honours of meeting you at last. In fact, I actually thought the wand would choose a certain boy I know. But, alas, he was terrible with the wand."

"Is it...," she might be wrong for all she know but it was no harm done guessing. "Is it Harry Potter?"

Ollivander's eyes twinkled. "Do not worry, my child. Someday, you will be greater than the boy who lives."

Circe watched the old man. "Alright. Thank you." she finally said as she placed the wand back into the box with a feeling of reluctance for the energy flowing in her was fading gradually.

Ollivander watched her as she exited his shop. He never dreamed that it will be him to give the wand away. It was on the top shelf for so long that sometimes, he forgotten about its existence. He wondered in what manner the wand will change the girl. No doubly powerful but the question was how? For good or for evil? He thought of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He thought of the boy who lived. He thought about the girl. Oh, yes. Everyone has heard of the first two. Everybody has talked about them but no one knows the girl. She even came to his shop alone. But things are going to chance, Ollivander was sure of that. The girl maybe unknown to the world now but soon, everyone will speak of her name.

Circe stepped out into a bustling street. She had to squint her eyes after spending a long time inside that gloomy shop. Her lips curled with satisfaction when her stage show turn out well; she succeeded in appearing confuse and dubious when in fact, the thrill and excitement was burning in her. She was going to make her mark in this world.

* * *

"That's it?"

"That is all, sir." Circe innocently replied.

"You mean to tell me that all Ollivander told you were that the wand is suitable for you?"

"Yes, sir."

"He didn't say anything else?"

"No, sir."

She said that her wand is made of yew, with the dual core of chimera scale and runespoor fang. Hence, it was the first time Circe told a lie. Ollivander never made a wand with those cores but she did bought the wand from his shop. It means Ollivander himself didn't make the wand; someone else did. Someone Ollivander knew. But she never lied before. Therefore, there is something very important that she decided to wield held back.

"You may leave." There isn't anything else he could extract from her. Since she lied, she probably won't reveal anything else. Besides, he already knew what he had to know. After she left; Severus made his way to Professor Dumbledore's office.

The headmaster was feeding Fawkes passionately. The magnificent red phoenix rubbed its head against the sleeve of Albus. "You were quicker than I expected, Severus. Come now, tell me what you know." Albus said, as he release himself from Fawkes and beckon Severus.

"Something happened at Ollivander's, something that she doesn't want us to know. I can tell because she purchased a 12 ½ inch yew wand, with a dual core of chimera scale and runespoor fang."

"Are you certain that she had the wand from Ollivander's?"

"I say her coming out from the shop myself, professor."

Albus gave out a loud sigh. "Indeed, Severus, she is lying." He popped into his mouth a chocolate frog but could not find the delight in it.

It is known that yew wood is a powerful wandwood. It is uniquely associated with death and rebirth. But due to the sap of the yew tree which is poisonous, it has dark leanings. Hence, the user of the yew wand must be extremely careful of its innate destructive workings. It is said to enhance magical and physical abilities and particularly good in Transfiguration, Dark Magic and Necromancy.

"A runespoor fang…I should have thought of that, Severus…" Albus muttered to himself. Severus remained his silence. It was clear that the girl was a parselmouth and a Slytherin after all. The knowledge of runespoor is a rare knowledge. A runespoor is a three-headed snake only found in Burkina Faso, Africa. They are said to be six to seven feet long and the color of orange with black stripes. Each of the Runespoor's head serves a different function. The left head is the planner, it decides where the Runespoor to go and what to do next. The middle head is the dreamer (it is common for a Runespoor to remain stationary for days lost in glorious visions and imaginations) and the right head is the critic whose fangs are highly venomous. It is also those fangs that are use in wands. The right head evaluates the efforts of the left and middle heads with a continual irritable hissing. It is common to see the far right head missing, as the other two heads often band together to bite it off when it criticize the other two heads too much. Because of this, the Runespoor rarely lives to a great age. But the most significant traits of the runespoor that is related to Circe was that, the Runespoor has been long associated with Dark Wizards.

"And Chimera scales…" Albus continued muttering.

The Chimera is a monstrous fire-breathing creature of the body of a lioness with a tail that terminated in a snake's head; with the head of a goat arose on the back at the center of the spine. A wand made from the core of a Chimera scale is very rare. But it is prized for its raw power. However, most wizards failed in controlling it.

The fusion of the wandwood and the core of the wand, it made the child's wand a thoroughly evil wand, Snape mused. Even her father had not had such a wand.

"I will write a letter to Ollivander and see what he has to say about this matter."Albus finally decided. "I'm sure he'd remember selling out a wand like that."

Then, the door burst open. "PROFESSOR!" it was Professor McGonagall. "Professor! You MUST come as see this!" Her voice was tense and sounded horrified.

Without another word, the both of them followed her.

* * *

I hope you like it. I really did a lot of research on Circe's wand. I chose the cores according to her future character developement (until Book 7). I do hope no one argues about my decision :D lOVE, Wildreams


	11. Enemies Of The Heir Beware

"Harry, Harry…can you possibly imagine a better way to serve detention," Professor Gilderoy Lockhart grinning at harry. "….By helping me to answer my fan mails?"

Harry frowned. "Not really, sir." He politely answered back to his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

After Circe left shortly, Neville miraculously remembered that he had another message for Harry. He was to see Professor Lockhart as he was to be given detention because he failed to conjure a perfect counter attack when Harry really did perform a perfect one.

"What?" he exclaimed in disbelievement.

"I don't know, Harry. But I reckon he just want to have a chat with you…you know." Neville meekly finding an excuse.

So, there he was, using one of the professor's special quills that could repeatedly jot down his signature, to sign all his photos and mails. Harry had to admit though; it was the most non-tiring way of detention albeit a very boring one since most of the time he just listened to the professor bragging about his achievements and recent glory that made him famous.

"You know Harry; I mostly owe it to my mother. If it wasn't for her constant nagging I wouldn't have grown into such a man like myself now. Ah…wouldn't it please her if she had the chance to see me receiving those awards by the minister of magic or even these fan mails from my most adoring admirers…"

Harry merely nodded his head. He doesn't give a fickle if the professor's father would shed tears of happiness so long as he releases him from detention earlier. Harry couldn't wait to rejoin with his friends again.

_Come to me…let me rip you apart…._

"What?" Harry murmured. The whisper was flouting in the air and it didn't sound so friendly.

"Hmm?" the professor looked at Harry. "What is it?"

"Did you hear that, professor?"

"Hear what?"

Harry gave it a moment or two but he didn't hear it again. "Nothing."

_Let me spill your blood…_

"There it is again!" exclaimed Harry.

Professor Lockhart glanced about him. "Harry…you might want to get your ear check….of course, I do admit…it is rather spooky here isn't it? Dear God! Look at the time! You had better go, Harry, wouldn't want to keep you up too long."

"Oh, thank you, professor."

"Anytime, Harry." He beamed at him.

As Harry walked out of the professor's office, the whisper came again.

_I smell your blood….come to me…_

Alert and vigilant, Harry followed the whisper along the corridors. It wasn't stopping now and it sounded as if it was going to murder.

_Kill!_

"Harry!"

He looked ahead. Hermione and Ron were running towards him. He knew that they would have heard it. "Did you hear it?"

"Hear what?" Ron asked.

Harry began to feel frustrated. Could it be him alone who heard that high-pitch whisper?

_Let me feed on your blood…_

"There it is again! A voice…I think it's going to murder." The sound moved again and Harry went after it.

"Harry! Slow down! Tell us what's going on." Hermione shouted after him.

Ignoring her, Harry concentrated on the direction of the whisper. It was moving very fast and harry didn't want to lose it. He finally came to a corridor and the voice disappeared. Damn, he thought to himself. He was looking ahead the hallway when he saw someone turning to a corner. He was about to run after that unknown person when he looked down. The corridor was flooded with water.

"Harry! Wait up!" Ron and Hermione at last caught up with him.

"What's the matter with- Hang on, why is this place overflowing with water?" Hermione asked while mumbled about her wet shoes but stop short when the three of them saw something on the water. It was a reflection of something on the wall. They both looked up. Something in bright red was painted on the wall.

**The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir…beware**

**

* * *

**

Circe hoped that hiding the truth would save her from getting expelled. She spent the whole day at the library after coming back from Diagon Alley to search up on wands and various cores. It seems that Ollivander is considered the best wand-maker in Britain. In fact, the family has been making wands since 382 BC just as what the queer shop keeper said. And from what she have read, almost everything he said was true. To find a chimera at this time is impossible as the creature has never been seen in thousands of year and considered extinct. A runespoor is only found in an area in Africa. The sap of a yew tree is highly venomous and could instantly kill by a single touch of it.

At the realization of the capabilities of her wand (that chose her, she constantly reminded herself), she started immediately to practice all sorts of jinxes and hexes. If she wasn't exploring the grounds or casting fires during the summer holidays, she was reading up on dark magic. She was so fascinated by the kinds of things she could do to her enemies if she was able to fully grasp the knowledge and skills needed to excel in dark magic. The very thought of performing of any of the Unforgivable Curses sent chills of excitement deep into her bones. Then suddenly, it dawn to her, she _had _performed one of the Unforgivable Curses. Of course, the Imperius Curse! It was the spell she used on Lindsay Barrett and Owen Crown when they made fun of her. Shock and flabbergasted at herself, she knew it was another secret that no one should know, not even the professor, _especially_ the headmaster. Wizards were sent to Azkaban prison where their fate rest with foul creatures when they were guilty of performing any of the Unforgivable Curses. She was just getting started in Hogwarts, she mustn't get herself into prison for something she has done but didn't know about. It was just so naturally when she did it. All she had to do was concentrate on Lindsay, making her walked towards the bird bath and when she was complying with her wish, Circe knew she had done it.

It was also the curse that she used on her mother, to stop her from taking her own life. Only for the first time, she failed.

Circe put aside her thoughts. Now wasn't the time to think. Now was the time to-

_I smell your blood….come to me…_

Circe stopped at her tracks. She did _not _imagine that. The voice was in the air and it sounded rusty and menacing. It wanted blood…she started to walk faster, pursuing the hiss. It was moving very fast like the wind and Circe became alert. Her eyes grew sharp and her movement was quick and lithe. She ran along corridors, leaning closely against the wall. There wasn't anyone around.

_Kill…._

There was a sharp corner where the voice took a sharp turn. She followed without any hesitance. But just for a quick moment before she turned, on the window, she saw a large creature that silenced her breath and held her in her tracks. Before it was too late, she made a sudden jerk and hit behind the wall so that the creature would not see her. It was likely that it could hear her so Circe tried hard to hold her breath even though it was almost impossible. She was terrified to her bones. She could feel her eyes moisten and her hair stood up. She was so cold and would not be surprise at all if she was shaking uncontrollably.

The large snake with dark, black eyes was hissing at the wall, where a young girl wearing school robes was using her finger to write words on the wall. She could only see her back but not her face, Circe saw all these from the reflection of the window. She tried with all her might to pull her gaze away from the window but she just couldn't. The snake did not seem to be harming the girl.

_Let me feed on your blood…_

The snake…the serpent was talking. But surely it did not see her. Tears of fear begin to roll down. She could not even think of one simple defense spell to protect herself if anything happened. When she couldn't turn her head, Circe squeezed her eyes shut. Then, what seemed like forever, everything was silent again.

Circe unclenched her cold, clammy hand and reopened her eyes. She saw that there was nobody at the corridor but she knew she wasn't dreaming because when she finally turned into the corridor, she saw the words the girl was writing. Circe bit her lips so hard until she tasted her own blood. She did not notice the wet floor; she did not notice a cat with its tail dangling from the hanging lamp. All she noticed was that her heart seemed to stop and her head aches so badly. It was when she heard running footsteps then only she realized that she wasn't breathing. She was in a daze for a second or two. Then, she quickly run back from where she came from, hoping that whoever was approaching did not see her.

* * *

"It's written in blood." Hermione winced.

Hanging on the lamp against the wall, Harry saw, was a cat but it wasn't just any cat. He walked closer to the wall. "Oh, no…"

Ron and Hermione looked even more terrified when they saw what Harry saw. It was Argus Filch's cat, Ms Norris. Filch was a very grumpy man who adores his cat. Some said that he went to a country where union of man and animal was allowed to be married to Ms. Norris. Harry couldn't tell if she was dead or merely passed out. But whatever state she was in, Harry would give anything for Filch not to appear at that very moment.

The three of them were so absorbed that they did not hear the sounds of footsteps of other students coming until they heard gasps and muttering of words. Harry looked around. Surely no one would think that it was them who did this. But they were all wearing the face of shock and horror. To make matter worst, he saw Malfoy and his two dim-witted friends, Crabe and Goyle and so did most of the Slytherins.

"Enemies of the heir beware?" Draco Malfoy scowled at Hermione. "You'll be next, mudblood!"

Ron almost tried to jump on him when the students made way for someone.

"What's going on here? Go on! Make way, make way!"

It was Filch. "Potter? What are you...?" His eyes made its way upwards and the minute he saw his cat, he called out her name. "Ms. Norris?" His eyes automatically darted to Harry. "You've murdered my cat…"

"No…" Harry tried to say.

"I'll kill ya…" He motioned towards Harry and grabbed his collar. "I KILL YA!"

"ARGUS!"

Harry wheeled around. It was Albus Dumbledore, along with Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Professor Lockhart. When he say the writings on the wall, his face instantly tighten. "Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately." The crowds begin to disperse. "Everyone except…you three."

Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't need to see who Professor Dumbledore was pointing at so they remained at their positions.

"She is not dead, Argus…she has been…petrified."

But before Argus could argue, Professor Lockhart who has always had something to say spoke loud and clearly. "Ah…thought so! So unlucky I wasn't there. I know exactly the counter-curse that could have spared her."

Professor Dumbledore eyed him as though he was telling him that it was already too late. "But how she was petrified, I cannot say."

"Ask him! He has done it! You saw what he wrote on the wall." Argus replied desperately.

"It's not true, sir. I swear!" and Harry would have sworn a thousand times if it would make Dumbledore believe him. "I never touch Ms. Norris."

"Rubbish!" retorted Argus.

Then, Professor Snape stepped forward. "If I might add headmaster, perhaps Potter and his friends were simply at the wrong place, at the wrong time….However," his voice became deeper. "The circumstances are suspicious. I, for one, do not recall seeing Potter at dinner-

"I'm afraid that's my doing, Severus. You see, Harry, was helping me answer my fan mails." Interrupted Professor Lockhart who felt grateful for finally having something worth saying.

Snape looked sickened as if he hated being caught missing some information.

"That's why Ron and I went looking for him, professor. We just found him when he said…" Hermione looked at Ron, who looked at Harry, who wasn't sure what to say.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?" Snape's eyebrow arched.

"When I said that I wasn't hungry. We were heading back to our common room when we found Ms. Norris." Harry said, offering Hermione a way out.

Everybody stared at Dumbledore, wondering what his decision would be. "Innocent until proven guilty, Severus."

"My cat has been petrified! I want to see some punishment!" screamed Argus.

Dumbledore wasted no time, telling him that Madam Sprout, who has in possession a number of healthy mandrake roots would cure Ms. Norris in no time. "In the meanwhile, I strongly recommend caution to all."

The three of them nodded vigorously, having the feeling that the advice was really meant for them.

"Everyone may leave now."

Harry, Ron and Hermione hurriedly turned back to their common room.

* * *

I guess this is where the real thing starts. However, expect updates to be a lil bit slower. I've been very busy lately with work and stuff. It doesn't even help when doctors do double rounds so I'm really running in the wards. But I WILL update, not to worry :) R and R, please. Thanks! lOVE, Wilrdreams


	12. Another Secret

A rusty color owl was perched on the window sill when Albus emerged from him bathroom after a very long day. He took a piece of parchment that was tied to the owl's leg. He rubbed the owl's head before watching it flew away. Without any hesitation, he opened the parchment.

_Dear Albus, my old friend,_

_Ah….so the child is a student in Hogwarts? I thought perhaps she was a foreigner since she did somehow looked quite out of place. Indeed, she was given (she did not purchased it, dear friend) a yew wand with a dual core of chimera scale and runespoor fang. I hope it does not trouble you that one of your first years was chosen to be the mistress of a very powerful wand. Yes, she would perform many great deeds later on. I cannot tell when but I DO know that it will happen. Perhaps, if I dare to say, greater than He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. _

_My friend, the wand may be an evil wand but a wise and great wizard may be able to put the evil into good use. It will be difficult to resist temptation to indulge once in awhile into the dark side of oneself. One just needs a good dose of self-restraint. Who after all, does not possess a darker side? Even you, my dearest friend, have your own secrets in your closet._

_You would know yourself the properties of chimera scales and runespoor fang so I shall not waste your time lecturing on something you are well-taught off. I sincerely hope that you do not take away the wand from the child. She is meant to be great. Do not take away something that rightfully belongs to her._

_Sincerely, Ollivander._

But what if it was for the evil, Ollivander, thought Albus.

* * *

Snape grabbed the nearest book that he could reach and flung it hard to the wall, breaking a bottle of veritaserum.

"Damn!"

He flung himself into frustration when he realized that he had done it again. He didn't even felt that he was doing it until the whole event has occurred. He threw himself on his arm chair, rubbing his temple, hoping that it would ease his headache. No, he was just following orders from Dumbledore, nothing else. He was just being following orders. But it still came back to Severus. If he hadn't done it to Lily's son, why did he do it to the Dark Lord's daughter?

Without even thinking further, he waved his wand about angrily, causing books to fly all about the place, more bottle of potions shattered into millions of piece, even the wooden chair flipped by itself and one of its leg broke upon impact. Severus stared at his mess. It was no messier that the mess that he was already waist deep in.

Then he thought about the writing on the wall. Severus closed his eyes. He really hoped that the headmaster shared the same opinion with him, that is was just some prank. Maybe, she'll just get a suspension since the joke wouldn't be funny at all. In fact, Severus hoped just about anything except that one thing, that the heir has returned and it will entirely be his fault.

* * *

Circe was crying in her bed when she heard the other girls gossiping at one corner of the dormitory. After witnessing a horrifying event, she ran as fast as she could back to her dormitory, where she hurled herself to her bed. There was no guessing behind the reason of her tears. How can a wandmaker foresee her greatness when she was completely petrified and scared just now? It made no sense. She expected herself to be able to compose and calm instead of crying and afraid. Circe didn't see the greatness in her but a scared little girl. Her father, as great as he was, would be ashamed of her.

Circe ran her hands down to the pocket of her jeans, feeling for her wand. Help me, she muttered. When she heard footsteps of the girls approaching, she quieted herself. The last thing she needed was them catching her crying.

"It was horrible!"

"It's definitely Potter! He was right there at the crime scene!"

"Yea…and I'll bet that Weasel and Granger were his compliance. The ministry would surely send them to Azkaban."

"(Giggles) I'd like to see that!"

"You know…I'm not quite sure what the chamber is."

"Oh, Delilah! You're so dense! And you call yourself a Slytherin?"

"What do you mean? C'mon Gina, you don't even know yourself!"

"What? How dare you say that to me!"

"Girls, please don't fight. I'm really tired if the both of you keep this up."

The minute Pansy complained, the two of them held their tongues. No one disobeyed Pansy. Circe was hoping that they would talk about the Chamber of Secrets. She was worse than Delilah; she had not even a clue about it. Maybe she could ask the professor about it. She was sure he'd help. He may shoot her with cold stares but he will still help her at the end. But then again, maybe Hermione Granger might ask about the chamber during classes. Feeling disappointed, tired, confused but mostly afraid, Circe slipped into oblivion.

* * *

Circe needn't ask Professor Snape because Hermione did enquire about the chamber. It was during Transfiguration class, right after Ron Weasley turned his rat into a furry goblet but it seems that the rat's tail was still there. Professor McGonagall commented that he needed a new wand and then proceeded to ask whether the class had any questions. When Hermione rose up her hand, Circe doubted very much whether her query had anything to do with Transfiguration.

"Professor, I was wondering if you tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?"

Circe's ears pricked up and she stared at the professor.

She looked at the students and it seemed that everyone, too, wanted to know. With much reluctance, she gave in. "Very well. Well, you all know of course that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of age, Godric Gryffindor, Olga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Now, three of the founders coexisted quite harmoniously, one…did not. Salazar Slytherin wishes to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed magical learning should be kept within all magic families, in another words, pure bloods. Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school. Now according to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle known as the Chamber of Secrets. Shortly before departing, he sealed until that time, his own true heir returned to the school, the heir alone will be able to open the chamber and unleash the horror within and by so doing, purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, are unworthy to study magic."

"Muggle-borns." Circe heard Hermione muttered.

Professor nodded at her. "Well, naturally, the school has been searched many times. No such chamber has been found."

Circe wondered what was within the chamber but looking at Hermione's face of curiosity, she decided to let her do the asking.

"Professor, what exactly does legend tells us lies within the chamber?"

"Well, the chamber is said to hold something only the heir of Slytherin can control. It is said to be the home of a monster."

The class was really quiet. Circe could almost hear the heart of Regina Britt of Ravenclaw beating so fast. Regina, she understand, was Muggle-born. She stared at her flushed face, wondering if she should tell anybody of what she saw. Her fears were long gone and she was determined not to be afraid anymore. She was her father's daughter and not just any father. She was meant for something great and all great people were never scared.

No one knew what she had seen and after a long and deep thinking, Circe decided that she should tell someone. Whatever legend said was true and if she were to keep her silence, someone will die. Circe didn't like being a hero, which was for people like Harry Potter. But she couldn't just let people die.

Someone else's life would be in her hand. It was clear that the heir has returned; the girl who wrote on the wall. The girl! She had red hair, really red hair. Circe's breathe grew thicker and faster. There was only one famous red-haired family in Hogwarts, the Weasleys. And there is Ginny Weasley. Circe frowned. It can't be her. The whole family is in Gryffindor not to mention, she wasn't that anti-Muggle kind of person. For God sake, she and Hermione are best friends! But the girl had red hair. But still!

"Ms. Grace!" Someone was calling her name. "Ms. Grace, maybe you were not informed but I do not tolerate daydreaming in my class. Now, you seemed…rather restless. Is anything the matter?"

Circe looked at her teacher with bewildered eyes. No, she changed her mind. She wasn't going to tell anyone. She was going to make sure first. "Nothing, professor. I'm fine."

* * *

Sorry for the slower update. But I manage to squeeze some time for this one. Hope you enjoy it. lOVE, Wildreams. Ps, as you all would know, someone's gonna get attack. Wouldn't you just want to know how Snape and Albus are going to look at Circe?


	13. Circe Gets Angry

Harry, Ron and Hermione were feeling tense and anxious. They were discussing heavily about what Professor McGonagall said at class. The discussion ended up hypothising that Malfoy was the heir of Slytherin.

"Why not? His family has been in Slytherin centuries ago. Lucius Malfoy opened it fifty years ago and now I'll bet that he sent Draco to do the same." Ron said.

"Of course! You know how he hates Muggles!" harry agreed.

"I know. But, Malfoy the heir of Slytherin? We must be sure." Said Hermione severely. "We can't just simply go around accusing people."

"And I suppose you've got some ideas under your sleeves." Ron said. He didn't particularly like that Hermione didn't really agree about the chances that Malfoy was the heir. Wasn't it her that Malfoy kept calling that vulgar word?

Hermione looked uncertain. "I do…but it'll be illegal not to mention breaking about fifty school rules AND it'll be dangerous. Very dangerous." Hermione said. She was always touchy when it comes to things they do that were obviously against school rules and regulation.

"Who cares? As long as it'll tells us whether Malfoy is the heir." Blasted Ron.

From behind them, someone called out Hermione's name. It was Circe Grace.

"Hi!" she greeted them.

"Circe, hey." Replied Harry merrily. "How are you?"

"I'm great. Can I have a word with Hermione?" she looked embarrassed. "Do you mind?" she asked, looking at Hermione.

Hermione frown, wondering what she wanted from her but before she could agree. Harry interrupted.

"Hey Circe, your eyes!"

Circe turned to Harry. "Yes? What about my eyes?"

"It's…it's grey."

"What's wrong with that?" asked Circe, looking clearly puzzled. Even Ron and Hermione stared at Harry.

"Nothing…only it was blue the other day at the lake. But…"

As if she just realized what was going on, Circe laughed. "Oh…I'm wearing colored contact lens. That's why it's different."

"So, are you wearing now or what?" Ron asked.

Circe frowned. "Erm…I'm definitely…well…I'm definitely NOT wearing it now." And she gave out an awkward laughter.

"So your eyes are grey in color?"

Circe looked even more embarrassed. "Look, can I just ask Hermione a question then I'll leave you three alone?"

"Alright. Sure." Hermione glanced rather fiercely at her other two friends. "What did you want to ask?"

Circe wanted to know which was the most reliable book regarding magical creatures in the library as she was developing a keen interest in that subject. But because of the vast library, she didn't want to waste time pouring over books that aren't quite useful.

"That was why she wanted to ask me as she has noticed that I frequently go to the library." Hermione explained after Circe left them. "And what's with you, Harry, asking about her the color of her eyes like that?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it was blue the other day and today it was grey. I was just wondering." Harry replied. Still, Ron eyed in suspiciously. "What?"

"Nothing." He said, turning to Hermione. "Now, can you tell us about this plan?"

"Yes but we need to visit the library first."

Ron groan and Harry said nothing. Both of them never like to go to the library, especially with Hermione. She'd be there for hours and hushed them when they were talking too loud. But they still followed her this time. It was for something more serious now and they were dying to know what Hermione's grand plan was.

* * *

Circe found the book easily with the help of Hermione. She knew that she was practically married to the library so she'd know which book could be found in which section. It had saved Circe plenty of time. But she also had a fright when Harry asked her about the colors of her eyes. She had completely forgotten about wearing colored contact lens. Before the semester starts, Professor Snape warned her that she shouldn't let people see the color of her eyes as some teachers might recognize it and begin to feel suspicious. So Circe bought colored lens at an optical shop in London after shopping at Diagon Alley with the professor. It was actually a plain blue color but after learning a few extra spells (now that she had her wand in the summer); she was able to change the lens into various colors. She was really enjoying them as she watch people staring at her with great puzzlement when they knew that it was green, black or ice blue just the other day. But because she was unpopular and was cut out, no one dared to put their image at stake by asking her about it, in case freakhood was contagious.

The reason Circe wanted to search about magical creature is because that snake she saw was the 'horror within the chamber', only she didn't know precisely what snake it was. The heir was that mystery girl, that she was sure of. Who was that girl? The sentence still ended with a question mark.

"Grace." Someone called her.

"What?" she said sharply without glancing up. If it was Pansy coming to play her games again, Circe swore she would turn her into a frog and throw her into the black lake. Now was just not the time she could spare for Pansy's taunts. Then again, she wouldn't be caught dead in the library either. So, Circe looked up. It was Neville Longbottom again. He looked terrified as thought Circe would turn _him _into a frog and throw _him _into the black lake. She suddenly felt sorry for him. "I'm sorry, Neville. I was really concentrating on something. But, go ahead, what do you want?"

"I…I…!" and Neville pursed his lips shut.

Circe frowned. "Neville…I didn't really get that."

"Professor Snape…"

"Yes?"

"He wants to see you…in his office…now." Neville said, really slowly.

"Neville, why are you talking like that?" Circe asked because the poor boy was pale and sweating heavily.

But he didn't answer. Instead, he ran out of the library, knocking down Seamus Finnegan on the way out. Circe blinked twice. Queer, little boy, she muttered to herself. So the professor wanted to see her again. She wondered what possibly could he want to know this time from her. She was sure he didn't know about what she witness. Hence, what else could it be? Circe ran her fingers down to her side pocket. Yes, her wand was there. He would be deranged if it wasn't with her. But then again, she realized that she was more powerful when she did magic with her wand. She practiced her hexes in the Forbidden Forrest (of course, she made sure Hagrid didn't know). She found out that without her wand, she could still perform magic, only, it drained out her energy over sometime and that decrease her performance level. However, with her wand, she was able to vertically split a 20-feet tall tree into half easily and it felt as though she didn't even lift a finger. She wasn't able to marvel over her achievement because she heard the hoofs of centaur approaching and she made a quick dash for it. Circe knows how touchy they were about desecrating the forest. No, she wasn't ever going to leave her bed without her wand.

As her hand touched the latch of the door, Circe took in a deep breath. She was always nervous every time she sees her professor privately and until today, she still has no idea why. She unlatched the handle. She saw the professor, sitting elegantly at his usual chair behind his table. However, the wooden chair, she noticed, was replaced with a brand new one.

"Good evening, Professor." She greeted him politely. His face was in his usual way-stone cold and with an expression that tells you that he shouldn't be taken lightly. "You wanted to see me?" she slowly closed the door behind her.

"Sit."

Circe sat.

"Where were you yesterday evening, around six?" his elbow was resting on his knee, supporting his elbow, like an aristocrat posing for a portrait. If he had taken some care over his hair and give it a proper haircut, Professor Snape would have been a handsome man, Circe decided.

"I was asking you a question!"

Circe jumped. "I'm sorry, professor. I wasn't actually paying attention. Sorry." _Damn_

Snape swallowed hard in patience. "I will ask just once again. Where were you around six in the evening, yesterday?"

Circe thought for awhile. _I was witnessing the heir and its monster writing on the wall._

"I was taking a nap in my dormitory."

For some reason, the child has unknowingly grasped the skill occlumency; something that Snape has no idea how she did it. He found out about it when he couldn't read her mind when he first met her at the sidewalk. It was because of this, he had not a clue to know whether she was lying or not. It was just her word against it.

"Can anyone verify that statement?"

Circe glanced right then left before she looked at him again. "I don't know, sir. I was sleeping after all."

"Listen to me! This is no game you can just play for the sake of your own amusement!" For some reason, Snape felt as though she wasn't taking things seriously. "I'm sure you've heard about the Chambers of Secrets! It's not something that you can take lightly!"

"Professor, I don't know why are you so angry. I was sleeping soundly in my bed when I woke up by the others talking about some chamber had open again. It's not as if I've got anything to do with it." Circe was thoroughly as frustrated as Snape. She felt that whatever mischief or evil things have occurred, the blame was always on her just because of her father. She felt that the headmaster was just waiting to pounce on her the minute he found her onto something fishy. "Besides, I've got some things better to do then these…stuff..."

Snape stared at her. It was something she said that made him realized something, something that hadn't occurred to him, something that he just assumed or did he?

"_It's not as if I've got anything to do with it."_

When in real fact, it has got _everything_ to do with her. She is the daughter of Tom Riddle, the heir of Slytherin. _She_ is the heir. But she doesn't know. Or was she just acting? For once, Snape felt the frustration dealing with people who possessed full knowledge of occlumency. He did not blame Albus when he said clearly that the first suspect was Circe. Because wasn't it just odd, that the year she enters Hogwarts, writings on the wall appeared, claiming that the chamber was opened again. And of course the only one who can open it is the true heir of Slytherin, which is none other than Circe Grace. Who could have blame Albus for doubting her apparent innocence.

"Sir? Is anything the matter?" Circe looked at her professor with great concern when his expression became tenser and he wasn't interrogating her but was lost in his own sufferings.

"Get out!" he spat at her.

"As you wish." Circe got up, ready to leave his office.

"Wait!"

"Yes, professor?"

"Are you telling me the truth?"

Circe darkened. She didn't hate her professor. It was no doubt that the headmaster told him to question her about her whereabouts. It has always been the headmaster, sending orders to him. The headmaster, who hadn't even talked to her, send for her, approached her. He has been giving instructions her professor to do all those. Circe felt a cold anger simmering inside her. "You wouldn't believe me even if I did," she replied in the exact coldness that Snape always had. "And if the headmaster wants to know something from me, tell him to ask me himself!" and she slammed the door loudly.

* * *

Do you like it? So far, is there anyway I can improve on? Anyway, thanks for reading and review! lOVE, Wildreams


	14. Circe Gets Angrier

They said that there would be a special class for evening's Defense against the Dark Arts, which got everyone very excited. Because it would mean that probably, Professor Lockhart would give a show on his legendry skills. At least, it was most of the girls who were excited. Circe felt lazy. She would really exchange detention for the next 2 week with a chance to skip today's lesson. There is definitely no amazing show by the awesome professor. Even Neville could outwit him if he put his mind to it. Why couldn't anyone see that he, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, was just a fraud? She found out his lie when she saw him practicing the memory charm in class before lessons starts. She asked him about it and he replied that he was merely practicing; making sure that he doesn't 'lose it'. Though it did took some time to figure it out. Of course, why would a man who has a string of experience dealing with the dark arts practicing a memory charm? Why not an attack spells? But to sure, she broke into his office and read something from one of his books. She could have just bought some through owl mails but it would have been just a waste of money. The next day, she approached him after class.

"Professor, I read before that when you were wondering in the Russian forest, you encountered a hippogriff. What is the first move in that kind of situation?"

Professor Lockhart looked stunned for awhile. "Well…it's best to probably cast a fire charm as hippogriffs are really, really scared of fire."

Circe couldn't believe what he just said. A hippogriff that is afraid of fire? That wasn't the first move to do because it wasn't what was written in his book, if it was his in the first place.

"A fire spell, professor?" she stared blankly at him.

"Yes, Ms Grace. That's the very best…first move." He said while staring at the floor, scratching his head.

_Got cha!_

Wrong. The first move is to bow as low as possible because hippogriffs are proud creature. Showing an unfriendly move would be demanding deep injuries from them. "Thank you, professor. That was rather….enlightening." she smiled at him as she walks away. She decided not to report her findings to Professor Snape. Lockhart was just a waste of breath and space. And it was rather cruel to steal the memories of all those men. But she wondered just what other things he would do. Maybe she will deal with him later, right now; this so called Chamber of Secrets is her priority.

And now, she was heading towards his class with heavy eyelids. She couldn't believe it that she has to attend a stupid class by a stupid man. With a groan, she pushed the door open. Without any surprise, almost all the students were already there. They were all surrounding what looks like a long platform, chatting away with great excitement. It took a few seconds for Circe to realize that it was a dueling platform.

Then, Professor Lockhart appeared and he quickly walked up to the stage. Circe noticed that he was wearing a really fancy cape, hanging sloppily on his left shoulder.

"Gather around! Can everybody see me? Can you all hear me?"

When the crowd was silent, Circe, from the back row, could see him mouth the word 'excellent'. She rolled her eyes.

"In the lights of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling class, to train you all up, in case you ever need to defend yourself like I myself have done on countless occasions. For full details, see my published works." He grinned broadly, and then untying his cape, he threw it to a crowd of girls who gasped with thrill as they caught it. Circe could have vomited blood at that instant.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," he said as he stretched his arm to the other side of the platform. And then appeared the professor who seemed to glide up the platform, with his arm folded together. His face was expressionless and it could only mean one thing. _ You're dead meat, Lockhart. _Circe smiled wickedly.

"He has sportingly to help me with a short demonstration. Now I don't want any of you youngsters to worry, you'll still have your potions master after I'm through with him. Never fear." And he gave a wink. Circe stomach made a double turn. She was totally disgusted by him. _God, spare me this torture!_

They started to walked across the platform, made the dueling gesture, bow and walked back. Everybody was watching and waiting. Only Circe yawned with no signs of embarrassment. It was so obvious who was going to land on him bum.

"On the count of one… Two…Three!"

Perhaps Lockhart wasn't quick enough, or wasn't smart enough or whatever but before he could even inhales the next breath of air, Professor Snape cried out, "Expellliarmus!"

And a jet of white energy rushed out and knock Lockhart flat on the ground. _Way to go, professor!_

Lockhart got up immediately with a loud groan. "An excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind me saying, that it was pretty obvious what you were about to do and if I had wanted to stop, it would only have been too easy."

"Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block and friendly spells." Professor Snape suggested, completely ignored Lockhart mumblings.

Lockhart looked as though he should have thought of that first. "An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape! Err…let's have a volunteer pair…Erm…Potter! Weasley! How about you two?"  
Circe rubbed her eyebrows. Disaster is going to happened to Harry if Ron were to cast even a simple attack spell.

"Weasley is the one who causes devastation with the simplest spell. He'd be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox. Might I suggest someone from my own house? Malfoy, perhaps?" Snape intervened and without waiting for a mutual agreement, he turned around and summoned Malfoy to the platform.

Circe's attention pricked up. Potter and Malfoy? This would be interesting. Everybody knows that the both of them loath each other with pure hatred. Circe, who was leaning against a pillar, walked towards the platform.

"On the count to three, cast your charm to disarm your opponents, ONLY to disarm. We don't want any accidents here." Lockhart said.

Circe grinned maliciously. She could feel the tension growing between Harry and Malfoy.

"One…Two…"

Malfoy shouted out a charm and threw Harry spinning in midair and finally landed hard at the foot of Lockhart.

Some of the students (mostly Gryffindors) muttered "Cheater!". Cheating indeed is wrong but it is useful to get a head start against your enemy. This Circe knew.

But Harry got up, fuelled with energy. "Rectusempra!"

And the next thing, Malfoy was thrown backwards and fell also right at Snape's feet. Snape with a look of disgust, grab Malfoy by the collar and pulled him back to his feet.

"Serpensortia!" he cried and then a long, grey snake emerged out of the tip of his wand.

Harry was taken aback. He hadn't learned how to fight against a snake. The crowd hissed with greater excitement.

Knowing that Harry had no idea what to do, Snape told him not to move and let him get rid of the snake for Harry.

"Allow me, professor!" Lockhart beckoned towards the snake.

_Oh God…._Circe thought, whacking her forehead. _Someone save this poor man, please!_

Lockhart pointed his wand at the snake, cried out a charm; the snake flew upwards and drops back down with no sign of injury whatsoever. The snake continued to glide but suddenly turned to Justin and hissed menacingly at him.

"Leave him alone!"

Circe turned to Harry. Her eyes wide open now. He was talking to the snake, telling it not to attack Justin. So, Harry can talk to snakes too.

"I said, leave him alone!" harry said, walking towards the snake.

But everyone, Circe noticed, was staring at Harry with horror. It was as if he was doing something bad or evil. But he just was saving Justin! Even Ron and Hermione looked at his with disbelievement. What was going on?

But the snake then closes its mouth, hiding its fang again. Without further ado, Snape pointed at the snake with his wand, muttered something and the snake was on fire and disappeared.

The class was silent and everyone was still staring at Harry in horror. Only Circe was glancing around at the crowd, wondering what Harry had done besides asking the snake not to attack Justin.

"Class dismissed." Snape's voice echoed and everybody slowly dispersed away. Circe saw Harry and his two best friends walking away with hurry. Following her instinct, she followed them. When she was close enough to Ron, she knocked against his shoulder, while slipping a tiny, silver, metal ball into his pocket.

"Oops! Sorry, Ron. I hadn't had enough sleep yesterday."

"Oh, that's alright." He replied.

The tiny ball was a listener. She made hundreds of those during the summer holidays and finally, she could put it to good use. Once she finally chucked her black satchel under her bed, Circe sat on her bed and placed another tiny ball into her ear and waited.

* * *

When they finally reached their common room, Ron couldn't hold it any longer. "You're a parselmouth? Why didn't you tell us?"

"I'm a what?" queried back harry.

"You can talk to snakes!" Hermione said.

"I know. I mean accidentally set a python on my cousin, Dudley, at the zoo once, ONCE. But so what? I bet loads of people can do it."

"No, they can't. It's not a very common gift, Harry. This is bad." Hermione said who appeared much calmer than Ron.

Harry couldn't get it. "What's bad? If I hadn't told that snake not to attack Justin-

"Oh! So that's what you said to him!"

"You were there! You heard me."

"I heard you speak parseltougue, snake language."

"I spoke a different language?" harry asked. It was unbelievable. "But I didn't realize…how can I speak a language without knowing I can?"

"I don't know Harry. But it sounded like you were egging on the snake or something. Harry, listen to me. There's a reason the symbol of Slytherin house is a serpent. Salazar Slytherin was a parselmouth. He can talk too snakes too."

"Exactly! Now, the whole school's gonna think that you're his grand-grand-grand-grandson or something!"

"But I'm not!" said harry in defiant. "I can't be…"

"He lived a thousand years ago. For all we know, you could be." Hermione said, in a rather conclusive voice.

* * *

Circe had heard enough. With raw anger, she took the ball out of her ear and flung it to the wall, shattering it into millions of pieces. Someone might get hurt if she doesn't clean up the mess but right now, she doesn't give a fickle about it. so that's why Snape's been paying extra attention on her, that's why he questioned her whereabouts and purposely giving her detentions. It wasn't because she messed up with her potions but because he wanted to know where she was and what she was doing. They knew that she can talk to snakes because she told the professor during the summer holidays when he was telling her that poison from a python actually possess healing powers if mixed correctly with basil and juice of a crushed bat's heart. Now, he didn't want her to leave his sight. He thinks, no, _they _think that she is the heir. After Collin was attacked, Snape has grown even moodier towards her. But what furry her most was that, no one told her anything. They just did as they want with her. If they wanted to question her, just summon her to Snape's office. If they wanted to make sure that she wasn't up to no good, just give her detention every day. Circe felt as if she was treated like a puppet with strings attached to her limbs, controlled by both the professor and headmaster.

But it then occurred to her, Harry was also a parselmouth. She can't be his long-lost cousin or relative. If she actually was, then Voldemort is his long-lost uncle or something. And that would just blow Harry's mind. No, it's too far fetch. But _if _of them were the heir, then who was that red-headed girl Circe saw? There can't be three heirs. Or maybe the red-headed girl is the true heir but coincidentally, Circe and Harry are also parselmouths. Hermione did say that it was a rare gift but it's not impossible. No, it's too extraordinary to have an heir and two unfortunate parselmouths to be in the same school. Then what was it?

Circe got up. There wasn't time for afternoon naps. She decided to go back to the library whilst it's still opened. She still needed to figure out the monster of Slytherin. As she walked out of the common room, Pansy sniggered at her, yelling out another verbal abuse. Circe just ignored her. One day, she will get back. Who cares what the professor or headmaster will think about her. Who cares if she becomes evil like her father. She was a Riddle and shouldn't be fooled with. One day, she'd make sure that message is properly screwed into Pasy's head...and maybe the professor's and headmaster's too. And now that, everyone knows that Harry is also a parselmouth, they had better treat him like how they treated her. If there is any form of bias, Circe would get mad, _very_ mad.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this update :) Read and review guys. Thanks lOVE, Wildreams


	15. Scaring Harry

Sorry for the long update. Was having a holiday with my family. But now that I'm back working again, here's an update! :) Happy reading!

* * *

Harry had a very tough week. That was because everybody was constantly staring at him with the look of distrust and maybe a slight fear. If he had known that it will come down to this, Harry would happily let the snake strike Justin. Snape was there. He could easily conjure something and kill the snake. There wouldn't be anything to worry about. The hospital wing could cure him in a jiffy under the healing hands of Madam Pomfrey. Harry sighed. Why was he always unconsciously being the hero? Only most of the Gryffindors didn't seem to mind that Harry was a parselmouth but that was partly because they knew that he didn't have any relations with Slytherin.

"Call it faith, Harry." Ron said when Harry asked why they believed in him. "Besides, if you were the heir, wouldn't you be sorted to Slytherin?"

Harry gulped. He was _almost _sorted into Slytherin. But still, his friends from other houses began to draw away from him. And Harry definitely felt the hurt but he tried to shrug it off.

"Harry, give it time. Sooner or later, they'll know that you're not the heir." Hermione said, giving words of encouragement and comfort.

Harry shut his book with a sense of finality. "I'll see you guys back at the common room."

Hermione nodded ruefully. Even Ron looked helplessly at him. But Harry couldn't take it any longer. Everybody was staring at him so intently that he felt them drilling holes through him. It was already dark outside Hogwarts and he really needed a nice hot shower to release the stress away and maybe later a few cookies and milk.

As he walked through the corridor, Harry heard it again. With his caution up again, he had no idea whether to pursue the hissing whisper again. The last time when he tried to follow the noise, it led him to a lot of trouble. The voice, this time, was moving rather slowly. It sounded very heavy.

_Kill…I need more blood…._

Harry's blood became ice but before he could do anything else, the noise faded away and all was silence once more. With another heavy sigh of tiredness, Harry continued walking with heaviness in his leg. Maybe it really was his imagination. After all, Hermione and Ron didn't hear it. Maybe it was just stress from school, plus with all his friends cutting him out. Harry for once felt how Circe Grace was feeling and felt a pang of sympathy for her.

Harry was so deep in thoughts that he almost knocked himself against Sir Nick. He only realized when he came face to face with the ghost's chest. But when harry looked up, he saw sir Nick wasn't moving, as though he was lifeless. Harry stared ahead. Justin was lying on the floor with one leg upwards like he was walking. He had terror written all over his face with his eyes wide with fear and mouth opened, giving out a silent scream.

Harry's breathe grew faster. He walked around Sir Nick, who was hanging in midair with his neck opened sideways, revealing the grossness of his insides. It was when he wanted to turn around to look at Justin when Harry saw her, standing at the end of the corridor, staring intently at him. It was Circe. Harry frowned. He didn't hear her footsteps and if she stumbled upon him like this, she would have given out a cry of surprised or at least called out to him, which only means that…

"Circe…how long…how long have you been standing there?" harry asked her, remembering that she was still a Slytherin, no matter how good she may used to seem.

But he didn't get an answer instead; harry felt his skin crawled and cold sweat dripping down his temple. Circe didn't answer him but she smiled back at him; a smile that was so malicious and wicked that Harry could have sworn that she was brewing evil underneath her robes.

"Circe…did you-

But he didn't finish his sentence because with a sudden, Circe turned left and walked calmly away. Without even knowing, Harry was panting as if he had been running at a marathon. Circe was there for a long time, even before Harry arrived at the scene of the attack. But it couldn't have been her who attacked the students. It was just impossible!

"Caught in the act!" A voice sounded from behind. Harry wheeled around to see Filch. "I'll have you up this time, Potter. Mark my words." Then, he walked away, grinning contently, knowing that he had Harry for good this time.

"No, you don't understand! Mr. Filch!" pleaded Harry but gave up halfway when he couldn't see Filch as he turned into the corner.

Harry knew he had done it again. Why was he always at places in the precise time where he shouldn't be? He knew that the situation didn't looked good and he wouldn't blame if anyone were to think him as suspect. Harry didn't know where Filch was going but he didn't care. He was about to continue his way when he saw something odd. There were tiny spiders crawling in a line towards the window, heading outside.

Then he heard rushing footsteps and turned around to see Filch again who brought along his house head, Professor McGonagall, who looked with horror at the ghost and Justin.

"Oh…"

She kept looking back at Harry and back again at Sir Nick and Justin, as if she was trying to relate him and the attack.

"Professor…I swear I didn't."

But she looked at his gravely. "This is out of my hands, Potter."

When Harry heard this, he knew he was going to meet Professor Dumbledore.

* * *

The office was strangely cool and dark. But Harry could make out that Professor Dumbledore's office would have looked splendid in the light. But as he ventured further into the room, there was a light fire roaring softly, illuminating an orange glow.

It was at a stand where Harry saw a large red bird, staring gloomily at the ground. It was magnificent. Harry walked towards it to have a better look. But suddenly, the great bird burst into flames and was at the end, reduced to ashes in a bowl beneath the stand.

"Harry?" it was the headmaster. _Oh no, not again!_

"Professor! Sir…your bird…he just caught fire! There was nothing I could do!"

"Oh and about time too…" the headmaster muttered sadly. "He's been looking dreadful for days. Pity you have to see him on a burning day."

Harry frowned. He hadn't a single clue about what Dumbledore just said.

"Fawkes is a phoenix, Harry. They burst into flames when it is time for them to die and then, they are reborn from the ashes." Dumbledore motioned towards the stand, followed closely by Harry.

As he peered at the ashes, indeed like what he said, Harry saw a small bird with a rather large beak, appearing through the ashes. It was completely magical.

"Ahhh...Fascinating creature phoenixes. They can carry immensely heavy loads; their tears are of healing powers."

Harry stared with wonderment at tiny Fawkes. He heard of phoenixes but has never actually seen one up close before. He was so amazed with the phoenix that he did not notice the professor staring at him.

"Harry."

Harry looked up to Dumbledore and remembered the reason he was sent to his office. The smile on his face was quickly wiped off. "Professor…honestly, I didn't do-

"I believe you, Harry." Dumbledore interrupted him. "I believe that you have nothing to do with those attacks, including Creevy."

Harry was speechless. He was not expecting this. "Sir…you don't think I did it?"

Dumbledore smiled warmly at him as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "No, Harry, I don't. But I must ask, is there something you wish to tell me?"

Harry thought for awhile. He wasn't exactly sure whether it was important or not but he knows that it did disturbed him.

"Yes, professor, actually I do. But…I'm not sure if it's of any importance." Harry said.

"Go ahead, Harry."

"The first time I saw the writings on the wall, you know, that day, I think I saw…I mean I _am _sure that I saw someone. But I didn't catch her face, only the end of her robes."

"'Her face', Harry? You think is a girl?"

"Yes…I mean, I only assume. Just now, when I stumbled on Sir Nick and Justin, I saw Circe. She was standing for quite some time, I think. I…I'm not accusing anyone, sir but…it was really odd. She just smiled at me and walked off."

Dumbledore was silent for awhile. "I understand, Harry. Now off you go. Goodnight, Harry."

Harry stared at him. Was it just another of his imagination or did Dumbledore's expression became tense and worried? But with his last sentence, Harry knew that it was best just to leave.

* * *

Circe found the Room of Requirement and her finding brought much pleasure to her. As she sat right in the middle of the room, which was empty saved for a comfy, cushioned long chair at the corner, Circe thought with a sly grin. Harry's first expression when he saw her was so memorable. The poor boy was thoroughly scared! He wouldn't treat her so friendly now that he thinks that she was behind those attacks, or at least, she gave him that idea.

She did not anticipate that Harry would appear but it seems that he was bound to show up at the scene right after the attacks. For that reason, Circe doesn't know why. She didn't see the snake again but she really wanted to face the monster again.

Circe heard the murderous whisper that evening but it disappear quickly. As she turned towards one of the corridors, she found Sir Nick and Justin, both petrified. She didn't go touch them nor did she go near them. But she merely stood afar, watching the two lifeless-like bodies. So the heir has attacked once more. It was only when she heard Harry approaching; she knew for sure that Harry can hear the whispers too. Poor Harry…how was he dealing with the other students for they did treat him like how they usually treated her; with coldness and disregard.

She heard the chime of two in the morning and Circe knew she must get some sleep now. She uncrossed her legs and got up. The room was founded by accident, of course. She was pacing up and down the corridor thinking. But it was so hard to concentrate when other students were walking ceaselessly, inevitably creating noises. She could not think in her bed as the other Slytherin girls would be busy talking about Draco Malfoy and his 'coolness'. Then, a great, big door appeared magically on the wall as she was pacing one evening. With her wand held in her hands, she ventured through the door and after awhile, came to understand the purpose of the mysterious room (with some help from Hogwarts: A History).

As she walked out of the door, Circe glanced back. Thanks to this room, Circe finally thought through. The monster was a basilisk and she was going to keep both her eyes on Ginny Weasley. With a smirk at her own cleverness, Circe made her way back to her dormitory as the door disappeared again.

* * *

Read and review! And thanks to all who gave reviews, you know you made my day :D lOVE, Wildreams


	16. The Heir Of Slytherin

Sorry for the late chapter! Hve been sooooo busy!

* * *

"Circe, Professor Snape wants you in his office now." Lucy said with a smirk on her face as stopped by the pale girl who was having her pumpkin juice with hot butter scones.

"I wonder what the late bloomer did now." Pansy commented as she and her usual gang of girlfriends walked towards Lucy. "Another ruined potion? But since you always did better than Longbottom, I supposed it isn't about a wrongly brewed potion." Pansy said, taking a seat beside her. "C'mon, spill the beans Circe, is it some _sexual_ favors?" They all roared loudly.

Having buttered the scones properly, Circe took a huge bite out of it and chewed slowly, ignoring them.

"What's wrong, late bloomer? Are you blushing? Honestly, we've all been wondering, what's it that he wanted to see you almost every evening? Surely you'd want to share the juicy details between you and the professor?"

"Alright." Circe finally responded, after finishing off her tea. She took her napkin and wiped the end of her lips demurely.

Pansy leaned closer; her grin became broader. "You'd tell us?" Following Pansy, the rest of the girls crowded around Circe, yearning to know what was really going on behind those detentions. Because truthfully, most of the students were curious but were too shy to ask her. Pansy, once during one of Circe's detention, knocked upon Professor Snape's door to beg him to increase her marks on 'Benefits of The Combination of Thestral's hair and Coconut Oil' which she fared quite badly. To her surprise, he swung the door wide before she could knock the second time, revealing Circe who was sitting on a wooden chair across his table. The face he had at that time was one all students would avoid at all cause. "What on earth do you want, Ms Parkinson?" he said in a dark manner.

"Erm…sir, about my marks on-

"A poor essay, Ms Parkinson. Need I say more?" he said and before she could even answer him, he slammed the door right at her face, leaving her speechless as the last sight of Circe was her smiling rather sweetly at the back of the professor. Since then, all the Slytherin girls were dying to know what was going on between the late bloomer and their sexy potion master.

"No. Alright as in 'alright, I'm going to see him now' kind of alright." With that, Circe got up and walked off, leaving Pansy clenching her teeth with rage.

* * *

Severus was sitting cross legged on his armchair he loves so much. It was comfy and after many years of using it, the dark cushioned chair already had a shape that fitted his body contour, making it very comfortable. With a frown on his forehead and hands massaging his temples, Severus hoped that Circe decided to show some rebellion and not come to his office. Because every time she was in his office, the gloomy room with dimly lighted candles only became gloomier and had a sense of lingering evil that he felt she brought in with her. A feeling that he didn't like; a feeling that constantly reminded him that she was Circe Riddle, daughter of the Dark Lord, no matter how much he found himself unconsciously protective over her. Of course, no one realized this except for him and Dumbledore. The first time was when she was bullied by Ms Parkinson and her gang of simpering girlfriends who were always fluttering their eyes whenever they crossed his path (which was so many times that he didn't bother to count). He never punished them when they were getting at Potter and any of his friends only because his love/hate feeling towards Potter. But that afternoon at the courtyard, watching Ms Parkinson using her another of her pathetic ways of gaining popularity by verbally abusing his mentee, his blood boiled and he had to take action. But right after deducting marks from Slytherin, he immediately felt a pang of regret as well as confusion. For once, he was actually indirectly showing concern and care towards a student, especially one with a murderous father. But what was worse was that if Dumbledore ever received a hint from his rare actions, he was afraid if the headmaster might have the notion that he has gone soft. Weak.

The second time he showed protectiveness over Circe was when, the writings appeared.

It was so clear that the moment Dumbledore laid eyes on the wall, the first person he thought of was Circe. It should have also been the same for him but instead, Severus was in a state of denial. In his heart, silently even to himself, he denied that it was Circe who wrote it. He should have kept his thoughts and feeling to himself but he projected out by his actions when he immediately commented on Potter being absence during dinner. Of course, Potter wouldn't be in his right mind to write it. This time, it was cleared to the headmaster that he had developed a certain fondness towards his mentee, even though Severus denied it to himself every time he thought of it.

This time, it was different.

This time, students were attacked, students were petrified. This time, the Chamber of Secret has opened again.

And it could only be one student, the heir of Slytherin, who so happened to be here in Hogwarts. It was indisputable that Circe was the one who opened the chamber. Severus was distraught but facts still stayed as facts. But it still brought a little relief knowing that Circe was under his nose almost every evening. That way, he can be sure that she wasn't related to any of the attacks. But after the attack of the ghost and Justin, Dumbledore instructed him to interrogate her further.

And it was exactly what Severus was going to do. Only, he dreaded it. His muscles of his jaw tighten when the door swung wide open and Circe stood there with her usual pale, expressionless face. Unlike him, her face muscles were smooth and relax, no tension detected as if she didn't have a single care for the world.

"You summoned me?"

"Get in!"

Circe walked over to him. He was usually found sitting at his table and she would normally sit opposite his table but this time, he was lying lazily on his armchair. So she stood right in front of him.

"Yes, professor?"

Severus was silent for a moment, wondering just how he was going to get around her. He always had to put his guards on when dealing with her. With an exhalation, he asked her. "Did you open the Chamber of Secrets?"

Circe stared at him with a pair of violet, vacant eyes. "I'm aware that Harry did not get the same treatment as I had received. No detention, no little small talks, no nothing."

He realized at once that she was using a different tactic; this was the first time she did not answer his questions directly. "I want an answer, Ms Grace."

"You don't think it is Harry, do you? Oh, I mean you and the headmaster." She said, her words dripping with sarcasm. "Of course, that's good because Harry isn't the heir, is he? We all know that only the heir can open the chamber and control the basilisk."

Severus banged hard on the arm of the chair. "Enough! Answer me! Now!" he hissed at her.

"No." she glared at him, still composed and completely unaffected by his sudden burst of outrage. "_I_ have enough. Those detentions didn't just slip of my mind. I know you wanted to keep an eye on me. But why…me? Why do you think that it was me?"

Severus could have sworn he saw a tiny glimpse of glimmer in her eyes and satisfaction from her voice.

"Is it because I am a parselmouth? Or is it because I have Lord Voldemort as a father?" She gave out a soft grunt. "It's always because of the latter, isn't it? The both of you are so…afraid that I would become like him. Well, I apologized, I am not like him."

"Your fancy speech still does not answer my question." Severus said, straining to keep his anger back at bay for it seemed to have delighted her.

"I did not open the chamber. Why do you still ask me when you already know what it takes to open it? I am _NOT_ heir."

"You are!" Severus bellowed at the same time sprung up from his chair.

"What?" she whispered. "No…I'm not."

"You are the heir of Slytherin!"

"Professor, the headmaster can't be that bias until he comes up with this hilarious idea that I'm the heir. It's illogical."

"Damn it, Circe!" He wheeled around to her. His face was so tense and desperate.

Circe stared at her professor with astonishment. It was the first time he addressed her by her first name. "I'm not the heir." She still stood by her stand stubbornly.

"Your father opened the chamber 50 years ago. He was the heir! And now…you are!" he said while constantly poking his finger at her could see that the new information caught her off guard. It brought relief to him because it tells him that she didn't know. In that case, she did not open the chamber. But he still has to hear it from Dumbledore. Only he has the last say.

Circe was silent for a long time. The glimmer in her eyes seemed to grow brighter and the edge of her lips curled slightly upwards. "Well, professor. That's nice to hear…such news." Then, her voice became dark. "But trust me, when I want to murder someone for my own pleasure, I make sure that that person stays dead and cannot be revived with some mandrake roots. I. Did. Not. Open the chamber."

Severus stared at her. He has hit upon another dead end. He turned around again so that he did not have to face her. "I'll be watching you. Leave."

"Of course." And without another word, she turned and headed for the door.

* * *

I will try my outmost best to get the next chapter, do forgive me:) lOVE, Wildreams


	17. Nosy Trio

I know I deserve to die for taking soooo long! I'm super duper sorry. lOVE, Wildreams

* * *

Crabe and Goyle owed her 10 galleons, which was a lot of money. So, the minute she saw the both of them leaving the common room in a rather odd, hastily way, Circe slammed her book shut and followed them. Draco Malfoy shouted after them, demanding to know where they were both heading. Circe didn't care; she just wanted her money back. It has been two weeks already. If it wasn't because of daily detentions and hours cramping herself in the library or the Room of Requirements, she would have done something painful to them in order to get her money back. It started three months back, when the two followers of Malfoy informed her that the house was collecting monthly house fees. The money would be saved for a private year-end party only for Slytherins. As obliging as she was, she dish out the coins on the palms of Goyle. It was only later a week later when Pansy came over to her, licking profusely on a rabbit-shaped lollipop.

"I've got to thank you for this, you know, Late Bloomer."

Circe who was heading to back to Professor McGonagall's class had no desire what so ever at that moment to punch the pug-faced girl. She was a total waste of time and space. So, she did like what she always has been doing, Circe ignored her.

"I mean, honestly, Honeydukes can be so expensive with their latest shipment. This one came over from Japan just last week." Pansy teased further, waving the lollipop in front of Circe. "But thanks to you, we had our year end feast."

Circe stopped at her tracks. "I thought it was meant during at the end of the year." She eyed sternly at Pansy.

Her girlfriends giggled. "Ops! I must have forgotten. _This _is our year end feast." She said sarcastically as she continued to lick the lollipop. "All thanks to _your_ generosity."

Circe stared at her with a hidden shock. But soon, her lips curled and she smiled sweetly at her. "You're gonna die, Pansy. So yea, go ahead and dig more into those. Oops, is that a double chin, I see?" and then she swiftly turned around and continue to make her way to class, leaving Pansy and her friends stunned for Circe seldom fight back.

But know, she had the time to spare.

Crabe seemed to be covering his front hair while Goyle kept pressing his forehead and Malfoy was still yelling at them to come back. It all seemed very strange. But she was determined to get her money back, Pansy can die later.

She silently stalked them, making sure they never leave her sight. She wanted to surprise them, maybe casting them into little rats and threaten to feed them to the school owls. The thought of it caused her to accidentally give out a loud cackle. She managed to dodge behind a pillar when her laughter caught the attention of Crabe and Goyle.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yea…"

Circe frowned hard. That did not sounded like Crabe and Goyle. Narrowly, she peered over the pillar. Her throat clamped immediately and she felt a sudden rush of annoyance. Of course, it would be them!

"C'mon, let's go quick!" Ron rushed Harry. It was clear that he didn't want to get caught in a rather plump physique that suggested that he had always has extra share of serving during meal times.

Harry only nodded but his eyes were still searching the hallway. He did not imagine it. Even Ron agreed that he heard something. But there wasn't anyone along the corridor except for the both of them.

"Let's go! C'mon, Harry!" Ron muttered with a tone of desperate as he tugged Harry's sleeve. "The juice is losing it!"

Harry nodded again and finally rushed away with Ron. When they were clear of sight, Circe came out from her hiding place. Polyjuice potion…Obviously the mighty work of Hermione. So they were doing their own investigation too. Well, why wouldn't they? After all, it was because of their nosiness that they saved the school last year. They were heroes of Hogwarts and students still admire and gossip about the event that occurred last year. No doubly they would take the spotlight again this year; Circe was more than willing to give the credits to them, while they actually have the chance to own it because at the end, it will be solely be about her.

Circe smirked. "Let's see who gets there first, Harry."

* * *

"Have you spoken to her, Severus?"

Dumbledore sounded tired and strained as if he hasn't had a sip of water for days. Even his face was long and a distinct dark pools around his eyes. Severus felt sorry for him.

"Yes, headmaster."

"And what have you uncovered?"

He hadn't had anything to say actually. He just hit a dead end again. "She said it wasn't her even after I told her that she was the heir. She did seemed surprise about the revelation."

"But she still denies her actions?"

Something hardened inside Severus. "Headmaster, you seemed sure that she opened the chamber. You do not even give her the benefit of a doubt?"

Albus eyed the potion master. "Don't you?"

When he didn't answer, Albus continued. "You do not? I am surprised, Severus, indeed I am." He motioned himself slowly back to his high chair. "Severus, may I ask why?"

It was a simple question but Severus felt as if the world was closing down on him. He knew the answer but it would take fire and ice to get it out of his mouth.

"The daughter of Riddle, Severus. Surely you had doubts…" Dumbledore said in his usual rusty voice. "She couldn't have been so innocent to you. Unless…"

"Yes, headmaster, keep thinking about the possibilities." Severus replied back, almost half mockingly. "I have my reasons regarding my point of view. It does not mean that I've let my guards down."

"No, it doesn't Severus." Albus nodded in agreement. "However, bear in mind who she is, what she can do and what she has done before. Now, I must retire."

Severus stood still, deep in thoughts. Albus decided to leave him be and got up slowly as he felt a numbing pain at his back. Age has finally caught up with him. "Dim the lights when you leave, Severus."

"Headmaster."

Albus turned to face him. "Yes, Severus?"

"She would not have left them alive, sir, if she wanted them to die, that is."

Albus stared at his potion teacher, clearly giving it a thought. "You are right. I'll keep that in mind. Good night Severus."

As soon as the headmaster disappeared from view, Severus left for the door as the tiny flames from the candles grew dimmer.

* * *

Forgive me for this short one. Next attack will be on Hermione, see if Snape trust her this time. lOVE, Wildreams


	18. Harry Intercepts Circe

This is my longest post ever. I'm so sorry but truthfully, I lost my muse and had given up on this story. But two days ago, I had a dream that I was really Voldemort's daughter, only I retained my real name and am no where near as talented as Circe. With encouragement from my dearest sister and also thinking about Devil Nightmares, my only devoted reader, I got back to my laptop and typing again. Sorry Devil Nightmare. I promised not to do this again :)

* * *

Circe sat at the end of the table that overlooks Gryffindor's. The dark brown eyes were fixed on the back of a red-headed girl, watching as she laughed at something with the girl next to her. Circe watched as the red-headed stole a glimpse at Harry Potter and then giggled some more with her friend. She almost choked on her pumpkin juice and felt disgusted by her own sex. If it wasn't Malfoy, it's about Harry. Honestly! What did all these whiny girls see in them?

Harry might be famous but his hair is always all over his head and the way he walks was slightly slouchy. Plus, he wasn't really good in jinxes. At least, he wasn't as good as her. He wasn't really talented in attacking but he does show a particular aptitude in defending. That, Circe cannot deny. Still, there wasn't anything so special about him, apart from him able to defeat her father last year at the age of only 11.

And there was also the slick Draco Malfoy. Truthfully, the one thing that Circe likes about him was his name. It had a certain ring to it that fits his slippery character. She also likes his slick blonde hair. Unlike Harry, his was always neat and crop. But also unlike Harry, Draco was your ordinary, pathetic, air-headed bully who picks on people a head shorter that him. Of course, it was exceptional for the golden trio. Funnily as it seems, Draco never actually pick on her, considering Pansy was his girlfriend and how much he likes picking on the odd ones, Draco never bothered her, which usually drove Pansy mad. But because of his "royalty", Pansy never voice out her frustration, only continue to stare at her with eyes of deep vengeance. Circe carried on doing what she does best, ignoring her, even though deep down, she was smirking at poor Pansy.

As she waited for Ginny Weasley to finish her breakfast, Circe dusted her hands together to get rid of the bread crumbs. Putting Draco Malfoy behind her mind, she concentrated on the only Weasley daughter. Using simple logic, trusting only what she saw and with the combination of what her professor had revealed to her, Circe concluded that she was indeed the heir of Slytherin and she was innocent of all the crimes the headmaster accused her of. She wondered why he still thinks that it was her behind everything. Didn't she intentionally murder her step-father? Couldn't they see that when she meant business, she actually meant business? It's just good to show how little they actually know about her.

It was clear that the red-head girl she saw who wrote those things on the wall was Ginny Weasley. That's point number one. Point number two, only the heir can open the chambers and since she did not open it, then logically, someone hidden in this castle is the heir, controlling Ginny to do his bidding.

Circe put down her cup when she saw Ginny getting up, waving at her friend, and obviously leaving for somewhere else. Hastily, she also quickly got out of her seat and stealthily, without drawing any attention, Circe followed Ginny closely because point number three, that other heir hidden somewhere could only logically be Voldemort, her father.

* * *

Because of Hermione's carelessness which Ron teased her endlessly, her skin changed into cat's fur. It drove her mad when Ron couldn't resist playing with her tail. He only stopped when Harry discouraged him seeing that she was close to tears already and the rest of the day, Ron kept apologizing to her. She had forgiven him but she pretended to still be mad at him because it was fun to see him in agony.

Due to embarrassment, Hermione rejected flatly to seek medical attention from the hospital wing. Harry and Ron didn't want it too since this means their little potion making of Polyjuice potion would be expose and this automatically means detention plus deduction of house points and Gryffindor is already the lowest. But another potion to undo the Polyjuice would take another few weeks to brew and for some strange reason, Hermione's polyjuice doesn't seem to wear off. Hence,they had no choice. Either way, their little experiment would be known. As they were heading towards the hospital wing with Hermione covering her face, Ron gulped. "Has anybody thought about Snape after he finds out about this?"

Harry immediately groaned. "We didn't think of him!"

"We're gonna get expelled." Shriek Ron.

"Oh, shut up the both of you! I need to get fixed first!" Hermione yelled as they stopped halfway at the corridor, realizing that Snape would hate them doubly.

Needless to say, Hermione was cured immediately of course, after scaring Madam Pomphrey out of her wits. A complete recovery would take about a day or two. Meanwhile, Professor Mc Gonagall thought that it was only fair that the punishment will be decided by Professor Snape as it was his ingredients that were stolen by them. It was a delightful moment for Snape as he has been waiting for a long time for this. So after classes every evening, Harry and Ron were to clean and rebottle all the ingredients in his cupboard while supervised by him himself. "Pity Ms Granger is unable to join in our little spring cleaning." He smiled mockingly at the both of them.

It was the second day of their arrangement with Professor Snape and Ron was already reading to pounce on his potion teacher if he ever catches him purposely spilled another bottle of brew that smelled like cows dung all over the floor like he did yesterday.

"Honestly, he should get punished too for treating us like that!" whined Ron. "I wish Hermione gets better quick. She'll know what to do with Snape."

"Yea...after she stops coughing out cat fur balls." Joked Harry, who also made Ron laughed out loud. "Hey..."

"What is it?" queried Ron. But when he saw the flooded corridor, his attention was also picked up. "Yukes!"

"Looks like Moaning Myrtle flooded the bathroom."

The both of them ran to the second floor girl's lavatory, the bathroom where the ghost resides. The lavatory was only lighted by the moonbeam from the window, illuminating the bathroom. All the taps were open in full blast and water gushed out, over flooding the basin. Then they heard the familiar moaning sounds. They followed the moans and spotted Myrtle sitting on a beam, moaning as usual to herself.

"Coming to throw something else at me?" she moaned pitifully at Harry when she saw them approaching her.

"Why would I throw something at you?" ask Harry, who felt that the question asked was rather odd.

"Don't ask me! Here I am, minding my own business and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me."

"But, it can't hurt if someone throws something at you." Commented the ever insensitive Ron. "I mean, it'll just right through you."

The comment was received rather badly by Myrtle because she flew into a rage as she swamped down and appeared in front of Ron, yelling at him. "Sure! Let's all throw books at Moaning Myrtle because she can't feel it. Ten points if it gets to her stomach! Fifty points if it goes through her head!"

Harry was more concerned about the thrower than whether or not Myrtle can feel pain. "But, who threw it at you anyway?"

"I don't know. I didn't see them." Her voice grew sweet again when she faced Harry. "I was sitting there, thinking about death. Then, it fell on the top of my head." And then she carried on moaning, leaving the two of them bewildered.

"Hey, Harry! Look at this!" Ron cried out. Harry went over to him. In Ron's hands were a cloak and it wasn't just any cloak, it belongs to a Slytherin. Ron stared at his best friend, speechless.

"It's a Slytherin's, Harry." Ron said in a certain degree of seriousness.

"I know." Harry replied. He took the velvet royal green robe from Ron and smelled a soft floral scent. He frowned. "It's a girl's."

"You think we should just leave it here?" Ron asked.

Harry thought for awhile. "You better put it back, Harry. You wouldn't want to be accused of stealing a girl's clothing, would you?" Myrtle said in her sweetest voice.

"Yea...you're right, Myrtle." And he hung it back on one of the cubicles. He was almost going to leave when something at the corner of his eyes caught his attention. There on the wet floor, was a book with a blue cover. Shaking it to get rid of the water, Harry looked through the pages. "What's that?" Ron peered over his shoulder. The pages were empty. But when Harry flipped through until the last page, he saw the back cover. There was a tiny gold wording written at the bottom.

He read out loud. "Tom Marvolo Riddle."

* * *

Circe knew that she had done a good job when Ginny did not look back. Not even once. Either that or the girl was too scared to care if someone was following her. The minute she left the great hall, her face of laughter and gaiety changed into a troubled one. She was running so fast as though a herd of angry centaurs were at her heel. Along the way, Circe even thought she heard her scream in terror at something. She thought that Ginny would stop but she just ran until she reached the second floor girls lavatory. Circe thanked God for her good stamina for she would have been panting loudly enough to be heard by Ginny.

As she hid behind a large pillar, she saw Ginny entered the bathroom. Soon, she heard her screaming and shouting. Water soon crept out from the bathroom. As if she was already anticipating something like this, Circe walked towards the entrance of the bathroom. The sight was almost horrifying. Ginny with her hair loose and wild, was thrashing the bathroom. She was screaming and yelling inaudible words. She was thoroughly soaked. Her eyes were wide open and it seemed to be in trances. Her face was as pale as death. If Circe were to describe the scene, it would be just like a girl possessed by 7 different devils.

Then it came to her that she was holding something in her hand as she threw it up into the air. Circe realised that Ginny was fighting against something. As she heard a little thud, she knew the object had landed somewhere in the bathroom. A single goal appeared in Circe's mind as she quietly slipped into the bathroom and take a hidden spot. Ginny wouldn't have notice her; she was too busy pulling her hair, screaming for something to get out of her head. When Ginny leaves, she would find that object that was in her hand. It was highly unlikely for her to pick that thing up again since it terrified her so much. Ginny was trying to get rid of it.

Sooner than expected, a sudden silent atmosphere came upon the bathroom. She could still hear the strong sound of gushing water. But there were no footsteps or screaming, only a soft moaning which Circe already knew who it belongs to.

"Myrtle?" she called out the ghost.

From one of the cubicle, a semi-transparent figure of a bespectacled girl with two pony tails appeared. "I've never seen you before. Who are you?" she cried profusely.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you. I just came to talk to you about Harry."

"Harry?" Her expression quickly changed. There was a smile on her face now.

"Yes. Harry said something to me recently, about you. You see, he's been busy serving detention for Professor Snape so he couldn't come to see you. He's wanted to see you for a very long time."

"He did?" Myrtle smile became broader. "Oh!" she blushed.

"You want to know a secret, Myrtle?" Circe asked playfully.

"Oh, yes!" Myrtle nodding her head as she flew next to Circe. "Tell me! I love secrets!"

"Harry has a crush on you. But he's too shy to say it." Circe whispered into her ear.

Myrtle giggled loudly and her face turned redder. "He said that?"

"Yes, he did." She has gotten her trust so Circe moved into action. "By the way, what happened here?" she asked coyly. "This place looks a mess!"

"I don't know. I was just in my cubicle when I heard thrashing noise." Myrtle resumed her depressive mood. "I was scared."

"I see. Poor Myrtle. It must have been hard for you." Circe cooed, patting her at her back. "Was anything left behind after the thrashing noise?"

Myrtle turned abruptly at Circe. "There was..." she whispered. "It fell on my head."

"What was it Myrtle?" Circe asked, while her eyes were checking every corner wildly.

"A book." Myrtle replied sorrowfully.

Circe got excited. "Myrtle, what I said about Harry just now, well, he doesn't want to tell you yet. He wants to ready himself before he tells you himself. So, could you keep our meeting a secret?"

Myrtle giggled. "Of course!"

"Don't tell him that you saw me here if he ever comes around to see you again."

Myrtle nodded as she flew up into the air and begin to giggle non-stop. "What an idiot." Circe muttered, making sure the ghost did not overhear her. She begun to take off her cloak and hung it on one of the cubicle. She went on all fours, craning her head to get a good look at the surface of the floor. Finally, somewhere at the end corner, Circe saw a small blue book. As she got up again, Circe heard quick footsteps approaching. Cursing beneath her breath, she swiftly hid inside Myrtle's cubicle. Fearing whoever it was might see her legs; she mouthed "sorry" at Myrtle as she stepped on the bowl. Breathing as softly as possible, Circe waited. Then, Myrtle spoke from where she was sitting, "Coming to throw something else at me?"

"Why would I throw something at you?"

The minute she heard that voice, Circe could have almost cried. Why must they always come at the wrong time? But it doesn't matter at that moment because most importantly, the book was still not in her hands.

The conversation between Myrtle and Harry and Ron continued smoothly until of course, Ron said something stupid that caused Myrtle to fly into a fury. The conversation sounded like it was about to finish when Ron called out to Harry.

"It's a Slytherin's, Harry."

Circe frowned. What were they talking about? Then, it dawned to her. Her cloak! Sweat dripped from her temple. How could she have been so stupid? Her eyes searched for Myrtle and found her on the window beam, looking sorrowful as usual. She made a sign to grab her attention. When the ghost finally responded, Circe made a sign, signalling to the ghost about the cloak. Feeling as though she owe Circe a favour, she said to Harry, "You better put it back, Harry. You wouldn't want to be accused of stealing a girl's clothing, would you?"

Circe closed her eyes, hoping Harry would just throw her cloak on the floor and leave it.

"Yea...you're right, Myrtle."

Circe gave out a sigh of relief. Thinking that they would leave now, she begun to step down when she heard Ron cried out. Circe jumped back up again. She listened closely as footsteps were heard walking across the bathroom. Circe knew it was too late. Harry got the book first. Then she heard 3 magical words. "Tom Marvolo Riddle."

With all her might, Circe restraint herself from jumping out from the cubicle and launch on Harry. But her excitement as well as anger could not be contained. That book belongs to her father. That book could have answered everything. That book is now in the hands of two twit heads. As Harry and Ron finally left the bathroom, Circe got out from the cubicle. The frown on her forehead was deep and her eyes were clouded.

"I saved your cloak." Myrtle floated over, smiling happily.

"Thanks, Myrtle." Circe replied without any enthusiasm. But Myrtle was too happy to notice it.

Circe walked over and grabbed her cloak back. As she put it over herself again, Circe knew, she would not admit defeat.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this update. More is coming as another attack will happen. I just hope you stay tune to it. lOVE, Wildreams


	19. Getting It Back Again

I'm sorry that I keep saying that Hermione is going to get attack when she isn't. The thing is, I had plan for her to get attack but when I really get down typing, I had a lot of other things to write. It's like some other things that have to be there to explain the characteristic of Circe. Sorry if you were looking forward to it. lOVE, Wildreams

* * *

The first thought that came into Harry's mind was that if it was true, his friendship with Hagrid all this while has been a lie, if it was true. But he quickly put aside the thought, trying his best to think of the best of Hagrid. But he couldn't help that at the back of his head, the scene between Hagrid and the Riddle fellow. It was all so…real. Tom also sounded so sure when he confronted Hagrid. There wasn't even a single doubt in his voice.

"It was Hagrid! Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago." Harry said to Hermione and Ron as they were walking across the yard during lunch hours.

"It can't be Hagrid! It just can't be!" retorted back Hermione, who refused to believe their best friend, did such an evil deed like that.

"You don't even know this Tom Riddle. He sounds like a dirty rotten snitch to me." Ron commented, already showing dislike towards the student who showed Harry what happened fifty years ago.

"The monster killed somebody, Ron. What would any of us have done?" replied back Harry. He had the notion that maybe Hagrid did open the chambers but he didn't mean any harm towards anybody. It was just all an accident.

"Look, Hagrid is our friend." Said Hermione and offered a solution to their worries. "Why not we just go and ask him about it?" She said firmly.

"That'll be a cheerful visit." Said Ron sarcastically. "'Hello, Hagrid! Tell us, have you been setting anything mad and hairy loose in the castle lately?""

"Mad and hairy? You wouldn't be talking about me now, would cha?" A friendly voice came from behind them.

"No!" The three of them replied simultaneously as they turned to greet they best friend, Hagrid who was a half giant. As much Harry felt that Hagrid was the one, he didn't actually want him to know what he was thinking until everything was clear and proved.

Hagrid stared at the three students. Hermione had a look of guiltiness while Ron looked as though as he was facing a giant spider with not only 4 pairs of legs but more. Trying the erase the sound of awkward silence, Harry asked Hagrid what he has got in his hands.

"Oh, it's a…flesh eating slug repellent." Hagrid replied, showing them the large, steel, green can. "For the mandrakes, ya know. According to Professor Sprout, they still need a lil' growing up to do. But once they're cleared up, chopped and stew 'em and then we'll get the people down at the hospital unpetrified." He said with dignify. "In the meantime, you three are best be looking out for yourselves, alright?" and with that, Hagrid turned around and continue to make his way.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other. All three of them were speechless. Somehow, it doesn't seem like a good idea anymore to ask Hagrid. It felt like they were stuck in another dead end. They knew it wasn't Malfoy after using the Polyjuice potion.

Suddenly from afar, they could see Neville Longbottom running towards them. "Harry, I don't know who did it but you've got to come! C'mon!"

The urgency in Neville's voice drew no hesitation from the three of them as they ran along with him. When he finally led them to the boys' dormitory, the sight was alarming. The room looked like a hurricane came by and gone. Lamps were broken with bits of shattered glasses everywhere. Books were torn apart, scrolls were torn apart, a picture frame belonged to Neville was also smashed on the floor. But what was the most distressing was that Harry's bed was turned upside down. All the pillows were torn apart with feathers spilling out of them. His luggage was opened and ransacked. His books were flung about. It was a scene of someone searching for something. Immediately, Harry went over to his luggage, rummaging among his books.

"It had to be a Gryffindor. Nobody else knows our password." Hermione said. Her mind was already running through possibilities of the wrecker. "Unless it wasn't a student."

"Whoever it was, they must be looking for something!" Ron said, looking very upset.

"They found it." Harry said with a voice of anxiety, giving up his search. "Tom Riddle's diary is gone."

* * *

Circe waited until everyone left the classroom to pray. She wasn't fond of praying really, nor does she believe in a god. But her mother would pray over her head every night before Quentin would drag her to their bedroom, where soon enough, she could hear the man huffing and puffing behind the door. On Sunday mornings with fail, while Quentin would still be dead to the world, her mother would bring her to the town church for mass. The people there were always nice to her mother and their children actually made an effort to get Circe to join in their various activities. Her mother encouraged her but Circe isolated herself from them. Knowing that she was different from the rest, she knew that they would leave her if they ever knew about her specialties. She told her mother the reason for her rejection. Her mother said that she would pray for her everything for the 'curse' would be lifted. Circe didn't want that but she knew it was what her mother wanted and she did not possess the heart to break hers.

She could not understand why breaking into Gryffindor's common room made her scared when she had done this far worse. Maybe it was because the world, she was different, she was special; she had the power to hurt. But even though she found this new world where she felt at peace, Circe also felt slightly inferior. She was no longer so special here since everyone here are magical. They were all just like her. She had to be careful now because she wasn't the only one who could do yield a wand.

Circe groped her side pocket, making sure that her wand was with her. When her finger lightly touched the yew wood, she immediately felt the jolt again. It was the same jolt she felt when she touched the wand for the very first time in Ollivander's. Circe's heart skipped a beat. She took out the wand and stroked it. No, she wasn't ordinary, not in the old world and not in the new world either. She was Circe Riddle, daughter of Lord Voldemort, the most feared wizard of all times. She could do things none could have done. She could make things happen. She could strike fear in the hearts of other wizards. She was chosen by the wand.

A surge of confidence came back to Circe. Maybe she need not pray anymore. She got up and pointed her wand at the first row of tables and chairs. "Deprimo!" she shouted and a gush of wind swiped across the room, causing the tables and chairs to overturn. Smiling wickedly, Circe the left the dark classroom.

* * *

"It isn't Hagrid." Harry declared finally.

After a lengthy talk with Professor McGonagall, who assured Harry that the offender will be caught and severely punished, Harry sat in front of the fire place with Ron and Hermione, while waiting for the house elves to clear the mess up.

"Of course, it couldn't be!" said Ron. "Hagrid wouldn't break into our common room! Or anybody else's, in fact."

"No, it isn't about the break-in." Harry replied, staring at the roaring fire. "It's about the cloak, the one Ron and I found in the bathroom. I'll bet you that the heir is one of the Slytherins."

"A girl Slytherin, Harry?" Ron asked. "I can't imagine Pansy Parkinson as the heir. She's too stupid to be an heir of any sorts."

"Harry might be right. But I can't think of any Slytherin girls who could be the heir of Slytherin." Hermione said, frustrated about her lack of input.

Harry continued to stare blankly at the fire. Actually, he could think of one Slytherin girl who could be the heir. But he didn't share his thoughts with his friends. That day when he was sent to see Professor Dumbledore, he told him his thought but the professor didn't seemed much bother by it. Maybe Harry was just thinking too much. He noticed that his only picture of his parents was carefully placed under Ron's pillow so it wasn't caught in the disaster of his ransacked bed. Whoever it was, they were thoughtful about it. He remembered his conversation with her by the lake and how much she talked about her parents. But still, Harry could never forget on the night when Justin and Sir Headless Nick were found petrified, the strange smile on Circe's face before she walked away.

* * *

Circe went out to a large clearing, hidden from the sight of any students or teachers. What she was going to do would be illegal. She was practicing hard during the summer holidays after reading about it in the library. She had to register with the ministry of Magic first before she could do it legally but that could only happen when she reached 18. Circe was too impatient to wait for 6 years.

So far, she could turn herself into a leopard and a tiny sparrow. She had wanted to try transforming into a falcon but a falcon would be a tad too eye-catching. So she decided on an ordinary brown sparrow. As long as she could fly, it served its purpose. Becoming an animagus wasn't as easy as she thought. She almost split herself into half during her first try during the summer. For a good one hour, she had limbs of a leopard and was dead frustrated to fix herself back. However, changing into a sparrow might be easier but the minute she took off, the transformation failed and she landed on the ground with a hard bump. To avoid any injury, she made sure she flew above the black lake. That way, at least she'll just fall into the water. She wasn't anywhere near afraid of any of the water creatures.

As Circe slipped her black satchel of her shoulders, she stared up at the windows of Gryffindor's male dormitory. She had to squint her eyes as the afternoon sun was glaring. It was awfully high up she concluded. The last few times she transformed into a sparrow was months ago. It was perfect but it was months ago and Circe was afraid if she would suddenly tumble down towards gravity. If she does, everything will be ruin.

"Damn it! You're the heir of Slytherin!" she reminded herself. "Get a grip!"

Breathing in and out to calm herself, Circe took a high leap and made the transformation. Her vision became wider and she felt very much lighter. As her target window grew nearer, Circe knew she had succeeded once again. As she finally reached there, Circe perched herself on the windowsill. Thanking all the Gods for allowing one window to be open, she hopped inside. Making sure there wasn't anybody around, she transformed herself back. Walking over to the door, she took out her wand again and pointed at the lock. A glow of light came out from the tip of her wand and the door was secured. Using the Accio Charm, she got her satchel on her shoulders again.

Feeling very naughty, Circe smiled as she made rounds, searching Harry's bed. It didn't take long.

Beside one of the bed on a shelf was a small picture frame of two parents and one cute little baby. Instantly, Circe knew it was Harry. Of course, it was Harry's. Who else would be keeping a picture of their parents when they were still a baby?

Circe let out a loud sigh. She wasn't going to spend a long time searching for the book. In fact, she was really going to thrash the whole place. It would be so much easier that way. "I'm sorry, Harry." She then took the picture and placed it under Ron's pillow. "For everything."

Circe held her wand high up and a hurricane came by.

* * *

I hope you like this one. And yea, Hermione wasn't attack. But that part will come soon. Continue to read and review. Thanks! lOVE, Wildreams


	20. Back On Course

Sorry for the long update. I wasn't out of inspiration but it was because of exams. But it's over now so I'm back to writing:) Please do Read and Review. lOVE,Wildreams

* * *

She did not dare to touch it. She read about cursed objects and what happened if she ever came in contact with one. She saw how it drove Ginny crazy, how it seemed to have total control over her; Circe didn't want the same thing to happen to her. Even if the diary belonged to her father. Even when she wanted so badly to know more about him instead of hearing it from others. Using her wand, she hovered the diary and placed it into her tiny cupboard and locked it with a tiny, black key she kept around her neck. Satisfied that the diary is in her hands now, Circe lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling. The feeling of having something so precious and important to her was overwhelming. If only she was sure that it was safe to open it. She knew Harry had flipped the book open and so far nothing happened to him. But she couldn't take any chances. She was after all Tom Riddle's daughter. There might be a reaction if she touched it. However, Circe swore that the diary would have solved everything. She gave out a sigh of disappointment; so close yet so far. Another bloody dead end.

And then it hit her. Of course, the only one who could use the diary is Ginny Weasley. She had been keeping it for a long time. For some reason, the diary had a great power over her and Ginny should have felt familiar with the diary. All Circe had to do was to return the diary back to her and continue to observe her. Ginny could carry on following the diary's order while Circe could find out everything behind these attacks. The only complication was Ginny Weasley herself. She was strong enough to banish the diary in the girls' bathroom. What if she was able to resist its power once more? And if the diary could control her again, Circe wasn't sure when to stop. She needed to know where the Chamber of Secrets is. Once she has that knowledge, she would confiscate the diary back from Ginny. But as long as Ginny has the diary, there would be more attacks and Ginny's own life could be at stake.

Circe closed her eyes. So much will be at risk for just one information. Keeping the diary from Ginny will free her from the torture of it and also prevent anymore attacks but the mystery will never be solved. Returning the diary back to Ginny will cause more attacks and Ginny might lose her life. Circe never thought it would get this complicated or dangerous.

But the objective in her mind had already taken its roots and there was no way Circe could turn back. She will do what has to be done and any casualties are just…accidents.

* * *

Harry has been having a foul week and it affected both Ron and Hermione as they felt quite odd having only each other to talk too. Harry remained unusually sullen and moody, making his two friends feeling very edgy. It was mostly because of the stolen Riddle Diary that Harry knew in his heart that it would shed some light in the recent mysterious events. It may even reveal the heir of Slytherin. Harry partly blamed himself. Knowing how important the diary was, he shouldn't have just left it just lying around on his bed. He should have kept it with him at all times, he should have place it under his pillow when going to bed, he should have place it under him bum during classes. Now it's gone. And if anyone were to get attack or murdered, Harry knew he was the only one to be blamed, for him stupidity and carelessness.

"C'mon, Harry. Who could have known someone would steal it?" Ron comforted him during tea. But it was obvious as Harry did not even grin, that he was failing.

"Ron's right. You can't go on this way. Besides, it could be just someone else's diary, nothing else." Said Hermione desperately. But she wasn't anywhere near succeeding either. "Maybe it wasn't anything special after all, maybe-

But she couldn't finish her sentence when Harry slammed the table hard causing Hermione to stifled a scream. "Maybe it was since there isn't anyone named Tom Riddle! It has got something to do with the Chamber of Secrets and I just bloody let it slipped of my hands!" he growled.

Ron and Hermione did not know how to react. Harry was just too angry to be consoled. They didn't dare to try further, fearing that Harry might really lose his temper which they have never seen him done it before and did not want to. As they watched harry gulped down a whole goblet of pumpkin juice and then helped himself with a large serving of raspberry cheese tart, they wondered how long he was going to like this.

"Hey Harry, you've Quidditch practice today, remember?" said Ron suddenly, shattering the silence between them.

Harry immediately chucked his half eaten tart on the table. "Idiot!" he bellowed and quickly got up and left them staring at him in fear and anxiety.

"He wasn't referring to me, was he?" whimpered Ron when he remembered that Harry stressed out that he didn't want missed a single practice.

"I don't know, Ron." Replied Hermione ruefully. But she turned around when she heard someone calling out to her. It was Circe Grace.

"Hey!" she greeted them both when she finally came up to them. "How's it going?" she asked gaily.

"Oh…err…We're alright, I guess." Replied Hermione, wondering what would a Slytherin want with them. But then again, Circe doesn't seem to be an ordinary Slytherin. She always had an aura of mystery around her all the time. "How are you?" ask Hermione.

"I'm great! But can I have a word with you." She said, looking at Hermione, ignoring the persistent stare of Ron. "Privately, of course." She included.

Hermione turned to Ron who just kept his eyes of Circe. Receiving no help from Ron, she had no choice but to agree with Circe. "Sure, I suppose." She said, getting up to follow her to a corner.

Ron never trusted a Slytherin. Even though it was no secret that Circe Grace was an outcast of Slytherin, she was not excluded. As he stared at Circe as she led Hermione away from him, Ron cannot but help feeling a sense of distrust in full length. Harry might said before how nice Circe was but to Ron, a Slytherin is always a Slytherin; sly and conniving as ever. Hermione's face was expressionless and she just kept nodding to whatever Circe was telling her. Soon, their conversation was over as Circe glanced at Ron's direction, giving him a curt nod and Hermione made her way back to her seat.

"What did that sly thing want?" he asked as soon as Hermione sat back.

"Don't call her that!" retorted Hermione. "She was just…giving some advise." She said without elaborating more.

"I just don't get it! Why are you guys so fond towards her. She's just another bloody Sly-

"DON'T START IT, RON!" yelled Hermione. Without another word, she got up and left.

Ron stared at her in disbelievement. "What's with everyone?" he muttered grumpily as he gobbled down a few more tarts.

* * *

Feeling relieved that Hermione seemed like she would follow her advice, Circe comforted herself that at least she was doing something that could help in preventing more losses of lives. Maybe they will be petrified but at least they won't actually die. It hasn't happened yet but Circe wasn't taking any chances. As much as she knows how dangerous it will be, she was also trying to minimize losses.

Predicting the upcoming events, Circe has made a list of things she was going to need. It was only a few items but the trouble was that they were not things you can get them in school. She was considering using the owl mails but it could take weeks and Circe doesn't have weeks. What she has was an unknown amount of time. So there was only one option: Hogsmead. Only third years and above were allowed trips there. Hence, it would be breaking the school rules if she were to go there. And trips were only on weekends but she couldn't afford to wait until then. So that will be another rule broken. And since she was only planning to go after curfew hours, in total three rules will be broken. But school rules weren't on her mind at all.

When a cloak of silence descended over the castle, she was thinking of Professor Snape and grinned. He was not going to like it. When she was sure that the corridors were clear, Circe felt her wand in her pocket to make sure that she has it with her. Then, she pulled a black hood over her head as she made her way out of the grounds of Hogwarts.

* * *

"Alright, listen up. We play our game, Hufflepuff won't stand a chance." Said Oliver Wood, captain of Gryffindor Quidditch team as he grabbed him broom and led the way to the entrance. "We're stronger, quicker and smarter."

"And not to mention that they're dead scared if Harry will petrified them if they fly anywhere near him." Added Fred Weasley with a grin.

"Yea…and that too." Replied Oliver grimly. Of course, no one in Gryffindor believed that Harry has got anything to do with the recent events. But he had pushed him team hard the whole month to be prepared for this match. Keeping up with a continuous win was all he had in mind, just keep winning for his house every year. He was also grateful that Harry was also concentrating in every practice instead of letting the rumors bug him. Initially, he was afraid that Harry would request to drop out just for this year as he couldn't cope with the gossiping. He was the best snitcher Oliver has ever had and he was glad that Harry did not show any signs of distraction today.

As they walked out of their tent, Oliver was approached by Professor McGonagall, their head house.

"Professor McGonagall," greeted Oliver. But before he could say anything further, she interrupted.

"This match has been canceled." She announced to the whole team, who started to stare at each other with faces of confusion and puzzlement.

"You can't cancel Quidditch!" Oliver objected immediately, despite knowing his position in front of his house head, he forgotten manners.

"Silence, Wood." Said Professor McGonagall severely and Oliver was silent right away. "You and your teammates will go to Gryffindor tower now."Without another word, Oliver gestured to him team and they followed him grudgingly.

"Potter, you and I will find Mr. Weasley." Said Professor McGonagall to Harry with a tone softer compare with the one she used on Oliver. "There's something the both of you have to see."

They found Mr. Weasley sitting with his sister and Neville Longbottom, waiting for the match to start. When he was asked to come with Professor McGonagall, he mouthed to Harry that Hermione hasn't come yet. Harry just shrugged as they followed their head house.

Strangely, she has led them to the hospital wing. "I warn you, this could be a wee bit of a shock." She said carefully to the both of them. As she led them further, Harry and Ron indeed had the shock of their life.

"Hermione!" Ron whispered in fright.

Lying on one of the beds, her face had to look of alarm but was motionless as if she was chiseled from a large marble. Her right hand was held up and if she was holding something. All color from Harry's and Ron's faces were drained. They did not know what to say as the blow has left them mute.

"She was found near the library, along with this." Said Professor McGonagall softly as she picked up a small hand mirror by the bedside. "Does this mean anything to either of you?"

It was the hand mirror Hermione uses every night before she goes to bed to ensure that her teeth was sparkling white and not a piece of vegetable was caught between them. But other than that, they could not fathom why did Hermione brought it along with her to the library.

Deciding to leave them alone for awhile, Professor McGonagall gave a curt nod to Madam Pomphrey and walked out of the hospital wing. She understood what her two students were feeling. But she couldn't offer any words of comfort and felt helpless as she also couldn't do anything to protect her students. Hogwarts was no longer a safe place for them, she admitted to herself finally.

* * *

Circe made sure that the head house of Gryffindor did not see her as she walked out of the hospital wing looking forlorn. She had stealthily followed the three of them after she heard the announcement from the speaker that the match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff was cancel without a reason. She was doing some research when she heard it and immediately dropped 'Magical Creatures from the East' as she made her way out of the library, dreading that what she had expected and predicted will be actually true. If it was another attack, Circe sincerely hoped that Hermione has indeed spread her massage.

As she lean against the wall of the entrance, she heard Ron gasped the name of the victim and Circe knew that she was right. The book has taken over Ginny again and everything is back on course again. The answer soon will be uncovered and Circe would make sure that she was the one who found it.

"Thank God, Hermione." She muttered to herself. At first, she thought that Hermione would just take her words lightly as she was a Slytherin. But it seemed that she knew better. Feeling relieved that Hermione was not dead but just petrified; Circe made her way to back to the dungeon. No doubt Professor Snape will summon for her soon and she wanted to be ready for him.

* * *

Alright, Hermione was attacked finally. I hope you enjoy reading. Kindly R&R. Thank you! lOVE, Wildreams


	21. New Sleeping Arrangements

You have no idea how thankful I am to all those who has read and reviewed. It really gives me encouragement and the continuous inspiration to keep writing. lOVE, Wildreams.

* * *

Accurate timing and stern planning are the essential keys to make a plan work. Right at this moment, Circe has nothing else to do but to wait for Professor Snape to summon her to his office. Only, it has already been three days after Hermione had gotten attacked and still she has not been not told to see him. Even during his classes, Circe was sure that he was going to call out for her. But he completely ignored her as though nothing has happened. Circe had no doubt that he would want to bombard her with all sorts of accusations. She had already devised a strategy to prove her innocence. According to plan, he was supposed to want to see her. But he didn't.

Circe started to feel something was amiss. It couldn't be that they finally understood that she wasn't the one behind the attacks. No, it couldn't be that. They were bent to point fingers on her until they actually see that she wasn't guilty. But she couldn't let them see unless Professor Snape calls for her.

Circe was beginning to feel drowsy after lying on bed for the past two hours wide awake. But her eyes were alert again when she heard creaking noise beside her bed. Something was prying her cupboard. Slowing reaching for her wand underneath her pillow, she made a quick grab at it and pointed at the source of noise.

"Lumos!" she whispered sharply.

Light glowered at the tip of her wand and it reveal a house elf who instantly attempted to covered his large eyes with his frail arms. It made a whimper and Circe lowered the intensity of the glow until it seemed comfortable with it.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

But it just whimpered and did not give her an answer. Annoyed that she was disturbed, she grab the elf's shoulder firmly, hoping to instill some fear into it. "Tell!"

"The…the…master said…to…to pack your….sui-suitcase, miss." It whimpered.

"Who?" she asked.

"The-the master…Pro-Profess-or Sna-Snape, miss."

Circe frowned. And then it dawned to her what the headmaster and the professor had planned for her too. She released the elf and jumped out of bed. Clad in only her pajamas, Circe walked out of the dormitory. If the professor will not see her, she will.

* * *

At precisely 3 in the morning, Severus was sitting behind his desk, dressed in his usual black attire complete with his cloak and a sullen expression. He stared at the ticket back to London as he was waiting for the elf to show up and inform him that the girl was dressed and ready. A certain feeling of regret and reluctance filled him. But even he couldn't deny it. It was only safe and best for the rest of the Muggle students. They did not have evidence that could actually pin point her but they could not take the risk on the lives of other students to wait around. The latest attack of Hermione Granger was the last straw. The order was given by the headmaster and he will carry it out. But the feeling will not fade away either. Still, Severus was determined not to let it overcome him.

Then, there was a knock.

"Come in." he said loudly.

The door swung open and Circe stood there in her night attire that could make boys blush. But the blush would be fade away when they see her dark face.

"You are not dress appropriately." He growled.

"That's because I'm not going anywhere." She replied as she walked towards his table, ignoring his equally dark stare.

"You are to get dress and be ready for the first train back to London." Severus said coolly as he averted his eyes and continued idly writing on a parchment.

"And what is the reason may I ask?" she asked even though Severus was sure that she knew the answer but he still replied.

"For the sake of the rest of the students, the headmaster has decided that its best if you were to, shall we say; enjoy some fresh air outside Hogwarts."

After a long pause, Circe asked, "Is it permanent or temporarily?"

Severus looked up to her. "Permanent. It seems that perhaps Hogwarts does not suit you."

Circe felt as Pansy had slapped her across the face when she heard what he professor said. "Really?" she asked without bothering to hide her sarcasm. "And you think that it would be safe to let the daughter of Voldemort loiter outside the Muggle World?"

"We will see to that later but firstly, we must get you out of the school." He replied back nonchalantly.

"You mean that I must be expelled."

"Yes." He said curtly. "So, if you could go and get ready, I would much appreciate your cooperation, Ms Grace."

He knew that he must keep calm even though he felt like shouting at her as any signs of frustration would surely please her. She might even have the thought that she was in control which Severus wanted to keep it out of her mind. He carried on writing even when he saw that she was defying his instruction out rightly as she walked up and leaned across the table.

His quill froze as her body cast a shadow across his parchment. He looked up and his eyes met with a pair of dark, cold eyes that remind Severus so very well of his old master. And he truly thought that Lily would have been impressed by him being a death eater. He though that she would leave James Potter. He thought that she would come to love him. He thought wrong. He remembered that dark days were he believed that his soul was forever tainted with the evilness he allowed to engulf him. For a moment, Severus felt that he was near the tip of a precipice when a warm hand covered his and he was pulled back to reality. Pulling his face away from Circe's, he saw that she had placed her hand on his. He immediately jerked his hand away when he was stop abruptly when he saw that there was a fine, silver chain around his wrist that was tied to hers.

"What's this!" he demanded, no longer able to keep his anger inside.

"We are bound together, professor." She replied with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Release me at once!"

"It's not that easy. The chain requires two mutual agreements for it to be unbound." Circe explained. "And I do not agree to be unbound."

"I don't understand." Severus said as he eyed her. He finally was able to control himself again. He noticed that the chain seemed to elongate itself as Circe walked to one of the bookshelves.

"This chain has only two conditions. First, it will unbind itself when the sun rises and bind again when the sun sets. Secondly, it needs two person to agree for it to unbind permanently. It is useless from then on."

"What are you doing, Ms Grace?" Severus asked cautiously.

"I am trying to show that I am innocent from all your accusations. Of course, what I am planning will have its own risk but if it's the only way for me to stay in Hogwarts, then I'm willing to let a thousand other student to be attack if that is enough for you all to believe me."

"And how is this pretty chain going to prove anything?"

"As I have said, it will unbind when the sun rises. Then, I am free to go for my classes and you to go about your lessons. But once the sun sets, the chain will rebind itself and I am stuck with you for the whole night until the sun rises again. That way, if there were any attack, you know it wasn't me."

"I see. And is the chain long enough for you to be in your bed and I in mine?" Severus asked and surprisingly had a mocking smile.

Circe just smiled back. "I'm afraid not professor. It is either you bunk with me and five other girls or I will have to stay over with you. But whatever our sleeping arrangements will be, I'm determined to stay in Hogwarts."

"How badly you want to be innocent?"

"Enough to sleep on your cold, hard floor sir." Circe replied with a cynical smile and arching her eyebrows.

The door knocked softly behind them and it opened, revealing the elf that was packing Circe's luggage.

"Her things are ready, sir." He whimpered in fear.

Severus stared at Circe. There was no way her mind can be changed. Not even by Professor Dumbledore. She was dead serious.

"Unpack Ms Grace's suitcase. She will not be leaving." Snape snapped at the little creature. And humbly bowing low, it left them alone again.

With a grunt, Severus got up and walked towards a cupboard. He was aware of a thug on the chain as Circe was force to walk nearer to him. From the cupboard, he produced out a lumpy pillow and two musty-looking linens. He flung them towards Circe who caught them without any difficulties.

"It's late." He grumbled. "I would like to retire now. Make yourself comfortable on my cold, hard floor."

Circe frowned. "Don't you want to tell the Professor Dumbledore regarding this?" she asked. Deep down she had hopes that she might finally have the chance to see the headmaster in a closer distance.

"Maybe you don't realize this but it is close to 4 in the morning and I do not want to risk getting fired by waking him up in this ungodly hour. I will see him later in the morning." Snape muttered while taking down his cloak and hung it on his cloak stand. Retrieving a white attire folded neatly on his bed, he walked towards his changing room. But then he realized that the door could not close properly but was just slightly ajar as the chain was in the way. Cursing under his breath, he called out to Circe who was busy lying out one of the linen on the floor.

"I'm changing! But your bloody chain is in the door's way!" he growled in pure frustration.

Without turning her back, Circe cried back. "Don't worry, professor. No one is looking." Unable to hide a smile, Circe knew this was extremely uncomfortable for him. But she also felt that it was a dear for him to provide her something to keep herself warm.

After a while, Severus came out and found Circe had already dimmed the lights and was lying motionless on the floor right beside his bed in the fetus position with only the while linen as blanket. Her back was facing him so he couldn't see her face. He stood where he was for a few seconds, reflecting upon what had happened an hour ago. He expected to reach the station with Circe at precisely 4.30 and send her off. Instead, there she was lying on his floor with that ridiculous clothing on her and a chain tied to each other. With a surrendering sigh, Severus slide between the covers. Just when he was about to close his eyes, he heard someone spoke.

"Goodnight, professor." Said Circe softly. "And don't let the bedbugs bite."

Severus didn't know how to response. He thought that she was already asleep. Apparently, she hasn't. Feeling a little tongue tied, he only managed to spurt out a grumpy goodnight.

On the floor, Circe grinned. It was good enough for her.

* * *

The chain that is tied to Snape and Circe is something like the one Tristan use to tie Yvaine in the movie 'Stardust', only it cannot be cut and then rejoin again. Just wanted you guys to know roughly what the chain looks like. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Remember to review :) lOVE, Wildreams


	22. He Believes

I can't believe that I might actually finish this story. I've tried to finish so many of my unfinish stories but this is the only one that I think I can pull through! Thank you to all who read and reviewed. You guys always made my day:) lOVE, Wildreams

* * *

"But Severus, are you comfortable with this new arrangement?" Professor Dumbledore asked with concern.

Severus didn't know the words which he could use that would express his exact feelings besides how much he would do anything if Circe could actually prove that she was innocent. The headmaster did not seem perturbed when he told him the sudden change of plan. It was as if he had already half expected that Circe would have done something as a counter-reaction to whatever moves they made.

"I'm willing to play along with her for the moment. It is, after all, as equally dangerous for her to outside the Muggle World as allowing her to stay here." Severus replied, hoping that he did not show how much his anxiety was allayed now that Circe could stay.

"Well, Severus, it does seem like a no-win situation. I supposed that it is worth a try." Professor Dumbledore said, nodding his head slowly. "After all, if she was guiltless, then another attack would occur with or without her being here. However," his tone changed into something deeper. "If she was to be found guilty still, Severus, you know what to do."

"Yes, headmaster." Severus replied curtly.

"Now that it's settled, I hope that everything goes well." The headmaster said with a sigh.

Severus stifled a smirk. Nothing ever goes well when it comes to Circe.

* * *

Unlike Circe who was comfortable in any situation she was caught in and just as much as Severus really wanted her to be innocent, he was definitely finding his new sleeping arrangement very disturbing. He knows that he doesn't snore nor does he toss and turn in his sleep. But it was still unsettling that there was a 12 years old girl on his floor sleeping. He managed not to draw any suspicion from the rest of the Slytherin girls who at first started to notice that Circe did not go to bed. They tried to stay awake just to see what time she actually goes to bed just so that they could report it to Professor Snape and get her into trouble. But they always fail to be awake and doze off after a few hours. However, the longest hour they have ever manage to stay awake was until 2 in the morning and it was good enough.

When they finally mentioned it to their head house, what they got back was unexpected. For starters, not only Professor Snape did not seem to care for what they were trying to say, he gave them also a sound lecture on what a busy body they were.

"What Ms Grace does is utterly none of your concern but to satisfy your unsatisfiable curiosity, Ms Grace has been serving detention with me." He growled lowly at them.

Most students would have already retreated back readily to avoid further barking for the moody Professor who seemed even more deadly these days. But Pansy Parkinson who was quite annoyed already that Circe seemed to always get away with almost anything was determined to push him further much to many objections from her pack.

"Professor, what exactly did Circe did this time?" she asked in her sweetest manner.

Professor Snape who was busy marking his students' paper stopped his endless scribbling. "Ms Parkinson, you are assigned to wash, scrub and dry all cauldrons in the cupboard by hand on Thursday after your classes." He said nonchalantly and then continued to his scribbling. "If I find a single spot of grease on any of them, you will continue the same task next day."

Pansy's body couldn't stop quiver as she tried hard not to scream and wail in front of her girls and teacher. But the temperature inside her was rising quickly and she knows that if she did not leave immediately, she was going to burst soon.

Professor Snape looked up again at Pansy as his eyebrow arched. "Anything you would like to clarify, Ms Parkinson?"

"Nothing, Professor." Replied Pansy through her trembling lips. Without another word, she turned and stomped out of his office, followed by her pack that was all whimpering worse than the elf before.

Even now that he had clear off one problem, Severus has no idea whatsoever how to solve his feeling of uneasiness of sharing his bedroom with Circe. The first night wasn't so bad but that was only because it was really late and he was really exhausted. But to carry on this arrangement until she was proven innocent, Severus was afraid it would a long time. Sometimes, while getting ready to bed, he almost wanted to let her sleep on his bed while he can make use his long cushioned chair. But he also did not wanted to give the impression that he was becoming soft-hearted so he refrained himself. Besides, what did the girl deserved after putting him in this situation?

And through the evening after the sun has set, he never spoke for than two words in a sentence to her. While he was having his dinner, Circe would quietly finish her homework across him table. While he was doing some last minute markings, she would be on the floor doing some reading on his coffee table. While he finally finished his work, he would pick up the Daily Prophet, Circe would still be doing some sort of reading. Only when he finally announce that he was about to retire, she would jumped up and lay out the linen.

"Do you ever stop reading?" he asked one night. Even though he has found reading a delightful and effective way to pass the time and gain a peace of mind, he thought Circe's reading habit was somewhat disturbing.

"Do you ever stop working?" she asked back coolly, looking at him. When he didn't reply, she continued. "I read because it's the only thing I can do without making much noise so I won't disrupt your precious concentration when you're marking our homework."

Sensing sincerity in her voice, Severus softened his tone just a little. "Well, let's just hope your reading materials are the sorts that are worthy to be on my shelves. I wouldn't want my students to have their heads stuffed with princesses in a bursting brassier waiting for their fairy-tale princes to come riding up and save them from some sort of pathetic doom."

With a bored look on her face, Circe brought the book high up so that the title of it can be easily seen by him. "Happy?"

Severus cast a quick glance. "'Magical Creatures from the East'? Satisfying enough, I suppose." He said indifferently as he went back to his markings.

When a long silence ensues again, Severus spoke again. "You do know that we will only give you a week for your little game, which means you have exactly one more night."

Circe closed her book and pushed it aside. "I think I'm going to bed." She said gruffly, ignoring his question as if she never heard it. But after a distance, she felt her hand jerk in mid-swing and she realized this was as far as the chain could go. Releasing out an annoyed sigh, she stomped back to her previous seat and picked up the book again.

"Feeling a bit flustered, Ms Grace?" Severus asked mockingly. It was certainly the first time she actually showed that she was agitated.

"I just can't believe that I'm actually pushed to do this." She moaned.

"No one pushed you. You came up with this plan yourself." He replied casually.

"Really? Well, guess what, it's because of you and the headmaster's groundless accusations that pushed me! It's because I'm actually getting sick watching you watching me in that way every time you ask me whether or not I was the one!"

"Do not shout in my presence, Ms Grace." He warned her threateningly.

Circe who did not hear him, continued. "Let me tell you, I am going to laugh out loud at your face when another attack really happens. I'm going to tell you that I told you so repetitively that your ears will bloom red when you hear my voice again. I'm going to-

"**ALL STUDENTS ARE TO RETURN TO THEIR HOUSE DORMITORIES AT ONCE. ALL TEACHERS TO THE SECOND FLOOR CORRIDOR IMMEDIATELY"**

The sound of Professor McGonagall boomed in the air. It sounded distressing and hinted that everyone should be on their guards and there was only one reason to it. Severus's eyes were wide open and caution as he stare at Circe, whose lips was slowing curling up.

"I told you so" she said cynically. "I agree to be unbound now. Do you, professor?"

Severus did not answer but the chain disintegrated itself. "Go back to your dormitory, Circe! Draw your wand out and be absolutely vigilant!" Severus said with full alertness as he put on his dark cloak and prepared to walk out.

"Wait! I want to follow you." Circe cried, running after him.

"I said; go back to your dormitory!" he growled at her.

She watched her professor left the room. Now that he believed her, it was time for phase two of the plan and Circe has no intention whatsoever to go back to her dorm.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry if it is a bit short. Leave a review :) lOVE, Wildreams


	23. Entrance to the Chamber of Secrets

Thank you a zillion for the reviews! God knows how they keep me going :) lOVE, Wildreams

* * *

Taking a quicker passage to the second floor corridor, Circe almost bumped into Harry and Ron who were both running towards the same direction. With a low groan, she knew instantly they were going to the same place as she was. Ditching her current path, Circe opted for another route. She needed to know what was going on, what the heir has done already in order for her to coordinate and organize her next move. She arrived just in time when she heard the quick footsteps of the teachers and saw at the corner that Harry and Ron had also just arrived.

"As you can see, the heir of Slytherin has left another massage." Professor McGonagall said in sheer desperation and despair. "Our worst fear has been realized. A student has taken by the monster into the chamber itself. The students must be sent home. I'm afraid this is the end of Hogwarts."

Circe's heart skipped a beat. The basilisk took a student into the Chambers of Secret? She had not foreseen it. It was not something she had expected, hence, Circe was not prepared. Controlling her emotion, she continued to strain her ears to listen further.

A soft and light footstep was heard. "So sorry, dozed off. What did I miss?" someone said cheerfully.

Oh, great! Here comes the ever charming Professor Lockhart.

"A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Your moment has come at last." Professor Snape spoke for the first time. His voice was cold, hard and scornful.

"My-my moment?" stumbled Professor Lockhart.

"Didn't you say just last night that you knew all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?"

Circe did not hear the foolish teacher answer. But he didn't need to.

"That's settled. We'll leave you to deal with the monster, Gilderoy. Your skills are, after all, legend." Spoke Professor McGonagall.

"Very well." Replied Professor Lockhart rather uncertainly. "Err…I'll just be in my office getting err…getting ready."

And with that, Circe heard him walked off.

"Who is it that the monster has taken, Minerva?" Madam Ponphrey asked.

Circe's ears were once again straining hard, her curiosity was picking up.

"Ginny Weasley." Professor McGonagall replied helplessly.

Circe sucked in air. Ginny! She knew that there were some risks. She knew Ginny's life would be at stake and she was ready to risk it all. But when it was really happening, it doesn't seem real at all. She looked across the corridor to find Ron gasping in horror. They waited until the teachers left before discussing among themselves. As Circe watched them heading towards Professor Lockhart's office, she knew they thought that he was really going to do something about it.

What idiots, both them and Lockhart! He doesn't know where the entrance is and Harry and Ron were fools to even think that they Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher could actually provide help in rescuing Ginny.

Circe, on the other hand, had long connected Moaning Myrtle's death with the Chamber of Secrets. After a careful search, she found that one of the faucets had a carving of a snake at the side of it. She roughly guessed how to activate the entrance but it wasn't the time yet. Moreover, she did not want to explore something quite unknown to her without the proper equipments.

Circe watched as Harry and Ron disappear round the corridor. She took heart that at least Harry would be smart enough to figure out where the entrance is. No, she wasn't going to a hero. That was Harry's job from the beginning; he was, after all, the Boy Who Lives. She was just going to find out some answers. That was all she wants. Helping out Ginny was only because without her, she wouldn't be anywhere close to the answers she needed. She owed it to her. Circe walked out from her hiding place. On the wall was written the frightening massage that even Professor Snape, she noticed, took a double glimpse at it.

**Her Skeleton will in lie the chamber forever**

It was written in blood red just like the first massage on wall. Tonight was it. She was going to catch a glimpse of her father. Fear and excitement pulsate through her. She wondered in anticipation; who was he really? How will he react to her? There was also the other question that had bothered her since the beginning. A question that frightened her to wits, that she didn't even dare to give it a thought, fearing that if she actually figure it out herself, she might not like the answer. Realizing that she was thinking ahead of herself, she angrily calmed herself down. There were still some things that needed to be done. After quick thinking, Circe went to the opposite direction. There was something she had to nick from the headmaster's office.

* * *

Harry and Ron who were panting pushed the door open with much information that could help found Professor Lockhart in the middle of a rushing packing. He was just as surprised to see them as they were to find him stuffing unfolded clothes into his suitcase.

"Are you going somewhere?" Harry asked severely.

"Err…well, yes. Urgent call, unavoidable. Gotta go!" he said sheepishly.

"What about my sister?" Ron bellowed in desperation.

"Well…um…" he stumbled as he continued his hasty packing. "As to that most unfortunate, no one regrets more than I."

"You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! You can't go now!" Ron fought back. It was just insane for him to leave when he was most needed by Ginny.

"Well I must say, when I took the job, it was nothing in the job description about-

"You're running away!" jutted in Harry. "After all that stuff you did in your books?"

"Books can be misleading!" Professor Lockhart replied hastily.

"You wrote them!" Harry retorted back angrily.

"My dear boy, do you use your common sense! My books wouldn't have sold half as well as they did if people didn't think I done all those things!" he snapped back.

Then it became crystal clear to Harry who Professor Gilderoy Lockhart really was. "You're a fraud. You've just been taking credits of what other wizards have done!" Harry said, revealing finally the secret of Lockhart.

"Is there anything you can do?" asked Ron in anxiousness.

"Yes, now that you've mentioned it! I'm rather gifted with memory charms. Otherwise you'd see all those wizards would have gone blabbing and I wouldn't have sold another book. In fact, I'm...Err…" Lockhart said while walking towards one of his suitcases. "Going to have to do the same to you!" with a swift turn, he pointed his wand at the two of them.

But Harry and Ron had already in mind what he was about to do and was pointing their wands at him before he could do anything. "Don't even think about it." warned Harry menacingly as he made a gesture with his wand and Lockhart lower it.

Harry, who founded a crumpled piece of paper in Hermione's hand just the other day, realized that it was a page from one of the library books. It was, in fact, about a magical creature called a basilisk. Immediately, he knew that the monster was the great snake whose eyes bring instant death to anyone that meets it. Ron who queried that nobody actually died but only petrified. After a thought, Harry realized that none had actually look at it in the eye, not directly at least. Collin Creevy looked at it through his camera. Justin looked through Nearly Headless Nick and the ghost was only petrified because he was already dead. Hermione was holding her hand mirror while Ms Norris only saw the basilisk's reflection. And it was Moaning Myrtle who was killed by the snake 50 years ago. Everything explained itself. Even the reason why only Harry could hear it speaks.

As they made their way silently towards second floor lavatory, Harry knew that he needed to ask Myrtle some questions. They found her floating in the air, moaning as usual.

She cried in surprised when she saw them. "Who's there? Oh, hello Harry." She cooed shyly. "What do you want?"

"To ask you how you died." Harry replied nicely.

"Oh…it was dreadful. It happened right here in this very cubicle." Myrtle moaned, pointing at the cubicle beneath her. "I hid here because Olivia Wonby was teasing me about my glasses. I was crying and then I heard somebody coming."

"Who was it Myrtle?" asked Harry.

"I don't know. I was distraught!" she retorted between sobs as she floated nearer towards them. "But they said something funny, a kind of made up language and I realized it was a boy speaking so I unlocked the door to tell him to "Go away!" and…I died."

"Just like that? How?" asked Harry in confusion.

"I just remembered seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes over there by that sink." She replied, pointing at the sink right behind Harry.

Harry turned around to face the circle of sinks. He touched the paneling, hoping to find some sort of secret button. His hands lingered down to the taps where he opened one of them but now water came out. Then, he saw it, a carving of a snake on the body of the tap. Adrenaline rushed inside him as he knew that this was the entrance to the chamber.

"This is it." he said hoarsely as he backed away. "This is it, Ron! I think this is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets."

The three of them looked at it as though they were seeing something else utterly different. "Say something. Harry, say something in Parselmouth!" Ron urged his best friend.

Harry looked at the sink, he wasn't exactly sure if it could really work. But he closed his eyes and thought hard. Then, an unfamiliar language came out from his mouth. Instantly, there was a loud, deep groan and the top panel began to elevate. Then, each individual panels of the sink also moved apart from each other. The sink in front of Harry then sank into a hollow in the ground, revealing a deep tunnel in the middle.

The three of them watched the transformation in awe. Lockhart stared at the void below. He couldn't see the bottom of it. "Excellent, Harry! Good work! Well then, I'll just be…Erm…there's no need for me to stay!" Lockhart congratulated Harry as he tried to make a quick dash for it but was stopped Harry and Ron.

"Oh yes, there is!" Harry said, while pushing him towards the entrance. "You first." Harry said, pointing his wand at him.

Lockhart looked down at the deeps, fear was crippling down in him. "Now boys, what good would it do?"

"Better you than us!" smiled Ron.

"Ah…yes…" muttered Lockhart in a somewhat agreement.

When they saw that he was hesitating, they give him a push and with a cry, Lockhart dropped in to tunnel. There was a sound like a hard landing and a groan.

"Really quite filthy down here." Echoed Lockhart.

Glad to hear his voice as it was a signal that it was safe to jump, Harry tried to composed himself as he was also dreading what might happened down there.

"Oh, Harry." Myrtle called out. "If you die down there, you're welcome to share my toilet." She said smilingly.

"Err…Thanks Myrtle." He replied sheepishly. Then, without giving it another thought, Harry jumped down into the void followed closely by Ron.

* * *

Another 'kind-of-short-chapter', I know. But I still hope that you enjoyed it. Leave down a review, positive or negative, anything! Thanks and love you guys so much! lOVE, Wildreams


	24. Lost Answers

I realised that there are still a lot more to write even after this chapter. Before reading this chapter, I hope you have also watched the movie because I sole based the story on the movie and it might get confusing if you did not. Enjoy! :) lOVE,Wildream

* * *

Arriving at the second floor girl's bathroom with a black sack on her shoulder, Circe knew at once that Harry and Ron have already ventured into the chamber with perhaps even bringing Lockhart with them. The new 'makeover' of the sink confirmed it all. Lowering the black sack, she stared down at the emptiness below her. It looked deep.

"Hello, Circe. Harry came to see me again." A voice behind her spoke.

"I told you he would, Myrtle. " Circe replied without looking back as she continued to inspect the tunnel. "I supposed he jumped inside here?"

"Yes. With a red head and a coward one." Replied Myrtle.

"Hmm…that'll be Lockhart." Circe nodded as she prepared to leap down. "Well, Myrtle, I'll be off then."

"You're going down too?"

"Yep…or else Harry might not have a chance to survive. I'll bet he didn't even give a thought before he leaped. Well, bye Myrtle." And without expecting a reply, Circe jumped down. With her eyes wide open, she saw that the air along the spiraling tunnel was musty and it stank. Trying to hold her breath, she waited like forever as she plummeted down in a twisting path. Then, an opening was approaching as Circe slid down into a small clearing. The tunnel down has left her with a mild headache. As she got up slowly, she began to digest her surroundings. There was another tunnel leading to somewhere and she decided to check it out. But the sound of cracking made her looked down and she saw that the ground was filled with bones of small animals. Relieved that it wasn't of humans, Circe ignored it at made her way to the tunnel. As she slowly crept deeper into it, she froze in her tracks when she heard a voice of someone complaining. Making as less noise as possible, she walked slower, hoping that she would not attract the attention of whoever was there.

At the end of the tunnel, she found Ron Weasley muttering to himself as he was heaving large rocks from an accumulation of them that seemed to block the way forward. He was too absorbed by his own situation that he did not notice another presence besides a knockout Lockhart. There was no sign of Harry. Circe didn't know what exactly happened but she wasn't planning on getting stuck there. Pointing her wand at her black sack, she transformed it into something very much smaller. Then, she transformed herself into a sparrow. Securing the miniature sack between her beaks, she flew passed Ron and into a small gap between the rocks, causing Ron to shrieked in alarm.

When she reached the other side, she made sure that there wasn't anybody before transforming back to her usual self and also the black sack. She ventured further down without making a single noise. The jumper she had on her was no longer blue was now an unrecognizable shade of grey. Her jeans were also in a horrible state with tears at the hem of it. Circe was also sure that she could make any mirror crack if she ever looked at herself into one. Then, she came upon a large metal seal that was locked. There wasn't any handle or latch on it. After a thought, Circe spoke in parselmouth, hoping it would work the same way it did with the sink. It did. The seven snakes retracted just slightly allowing an animated snake to glide around the perimeter of seal. The heavy seal swung open, revealing a large room with a long pathway that looked almost like a runway, leading up to a platform and a carved out image of a long-bearded man on the wall. At the two sides of the runway, there were large monuments of snake head with their mouth wide open. But despite finally the fact that she found the chamber, Circe's sole attention was on three figures on the platform.

On the floor lying motionless was no doubt Ginny with her red hair sprawled on the ground. There was a boy standing right next to her, facing another boy who was much taller than him. It was clear that the shorter one was Harry while the other one was a complete mystery. They were both staring at each other rather menacingly as if they were having an argument. But they were too far for Circe to actually catch what they were talking about. Suddenly, she realized that she was in full view of them if either one were to turn around. Quickly but in silence, Circe with the black sack behind her shoulder, climbed down a steel ladder and hid behind one of the snake head. Adjusting herself in a comfortable position, she craned her neck to see what was going on.

The older boy turned around and began to write fiery words in the air with a wand. Circe eyes stopped blinking as she made out what the words were: TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE. That boy was her father! With a swish of the wand he was holding, the alphabets began to moved and formed new words: I AM LORD VOLDEMORT. Holding on to her wits, Circe tried to control her breathing as her chest heaved on and down rapidly. There he was, just a few feet away, her father! Her father whose blood ran deep within her veins!

"You're the heir of Slytherin." Harry whispered in realization. "You're Voldemort."

Her father stared at him menacingly. "Surely you didn't think that I was going to keep my filthy Muggle father's name! No…I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew that everyone will fear to speak, when I became the greatest sorcerer in the world!" he bellowed.

"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world!" retorted back Harry passionately.

"Dumbledore has been driven from this castle by the mere memory of me!" her father shouted back.

"He'll never be gone! Not as long those remain are loyal to him!" Harry stood by his defense.

Circe was so startled by what was spoken so fierce fully between them. Remembering what she came here for, Circe forced herself to tear away from the scene as she bent down and open the sack. A large, bright red bird which was bounded and gagged and an old brown wizard hat were found inside it.

"You know that I had to tie you up. I couldn't trust you to just shut up. You wouldn't have believed me anyway." Circe said to Fawkes as she unbound the bird. "Go give this hat to Harry. And don't harm my father!" she warned the bird threateningly. With that, she released him. Fawkes gave a loud shrill as he flew up into the air. Soaring towards Harry, he dropped the hat right into his arms before flying back to Circe.

"Good boy!" Circe patted his head when he reached beside her. "Now, just stay still. They can't know that I'm here."

"So this is what Dumbledore sent his great defender," her father said mockingly. "A song bird and an old hat." He turned around and walked towards the carved wall while Harry was confuse but tried to have faith as he fuddled with the hat. Rising up his hand towards the wall, her father started to hiss in parselmouth. The mouth of the carved man started to part and Circe did not have a good feeling about it.

"Let's match the power of Lord Voldemort, heir of Salazar Slytherin against the famous Harry Potter." dared her father. As the mouth parted further, Circe knew the basilisk was being released. Cold sweat dripped down the side of her temples as she screamed in her heart for Harry to run. Circe acknowledged his bravery but he was nowhere skillful enough to fight against the great snake.

Harry did run.

In fact, he sprinted so fast along the runway that Circe was sure that he would be out of breathe soon. When the basilisk finally emerged out of the mouth, Circe realized that she wasn't frightened at all. She was, on the other hand, feeling in control of herself and had already expected what would happen in the chambers. Her father spoke to it and the basilisk responded to his words immediately. There was no doubt what the orders were.

"Parseltougue won't save you now, Potter. It only obeys me!" he roared.

With a loud hiss, the basilisk began to glide in great speed towards Harry who was already beginning to lost strength as his panic increased. Missing a foot, he slipped and fell, losing his glasses as well. Quickly, Circe ushered Fawkes again. "Do something, you bloody bird!" instantly, Fawkes flew towards the basilisk just as he was about to snap at Harry who fiddling around the wet ground for his glasses.

Hearing another shrill, Harry glanced up to see Fawkes appearing again and this time, attacking the snake. He didn't dare to look upwards as he remembered that it was instant death if he looked at it in the eye. Sighting the shadow of Fawkes, he saw that the phoenix was gouging the eyes of the basilisk, causing it to hiss in pain.

"NO!" screamed her father. "Your bird may have blinded the basilisk but it can still hear you!"

Circe watched Harry as he got up and stared at the basilisk in uncertainty on what to do next. As he took a few steps backwards, he realized that his footsteps a squishy noise that was easily caught by the basilisk. Without further hesitation, he ran to the right, into a sewage tunnel just missing by inches of the basilisk bite. Following the sound of splashing water, it followed Harry closely.

Her father was now alone. Afraid to even breathe in case he could hear her, Circe just kept staring at him as he stood over Ginny. She wasn't sure what he was doing nor did she care. Unconsciously stroking Fawkes, all she could think of was why she didn't step out of her hiding place now that he was alone. Instead of running to him screaming at the top of her lungs with joy, she was frozen behind the snake head, fearing to step out and face him. Circe could think of one reason among the main one, she had expected a grown-up man not a young handsome boy. And it would be weird if she were to run screaming "Daddy!" But the main reason Circe knew was that he wasn't like what she had expected, not even the slightest. She tried to find a reason behind his every word that can be used to show to everyone that he wasn't like what they say he was. But even with the tone of his voice, Circe felt that something just wasn't right. There he was in front of her, claiming to be the greatest wizard, instructing the basilisk to kill Harry, slowly sucking Ginny's life. Could there be a reason behind these actions of his? There is a way to clear all her doubts and Circe almost put a foot out when Harry came scrambling out of one of the sewage tunnels, running towards Ginny.

"Yes, Potter. The process is near complete." Her father said in confidence. "In a few minutes, Ginny Weasley will be dead and I will cease to be a memory. Lord Voldemort will return...VERY MUCH ALIVE!"

Ignoring him completely, Harry kept calling out to Ginny.

Suddenly, the ground near them exploded and the basilisk shrill was as loud as ever. Staring at it with desperation to do something, Harry turned to the old hat as if something drawn him to it. A silver sword with a large ruby at the tip of its handle materialized within the hat. Grabbing it quickly, he pointed the sword at the basilisk, trying to mimic some of the old knight and princess movies he watched when the Dursley's were out. Then, he realized that he could have more advantage and a better chance if he were on higher ground. Looking at the carved wall, he ran towards it and began to climb. Catching the sound of his movement and heavy breathing, the basilisk knew exactly where he was despite being blinded. Being very careful along the narrow ledges, Harry swung the sword aimlessly, praying that the least he could do was to cause some minor injuries. Sensing something sharp, the basilisk smacked its head against the wall. Harry managed to dodged and avoided being fatally injured. Counting on his luck, he carried on climbing higher while constantly looking back to watch out for the basilisk. Finally, he reached the highest point. Perching on the head, Harry continued to swing the sword as he slowly edged himself closer but also careful not to fall. As the serpent swung itself in full length, Harry missed his footing, slipped and fell. Cursing under his breath as he watched the sword he let go accidentally sliding down, he bent down quickly to grab it before it fell to the ground, fully conscious that the basilisk was going to launch at him again. The minute his fingers encircled the handle, he tighten his muscle, got up and stab the ceiling of the serpent's mouth just as it was going to bite him. At the same time, one of the fangs plunged deep into Harry's arm. Ignoring the searing pain, Harry kept hold onto the sword until he couldn't take it any longer. Withdrawing the sword, the basilisk made a piercing shrill as it writhe in pain and lastly, fell with a loud 'thump' on the ground. It was dead.

Her father watched in disbelievement at the dead monster of Slytherin as he then shifted his raging eyes at Harry, who had in one hand the sword and the other the fang that stabbed his arm. Dragging his exhausted body towards Ginny, Harry finally slumped next to her as he felt the stinging poison of the basilisk circulate through his whole body.

"Remarkable, isn't it? How quickly the poison of the basilisk penetrates the body. I guess that you have a little more than a minute to live." Said her father as he slowly walked towards Harry. "You will be with your dear mudblood mother soon, Harry."

Harry reached out to hold Ginny's hand as he tried to block out Voldemort's words.

"Funny...the damage of a silly little book can do, especially in the hands of a silly little girl." He said mockingly.

Circe could only watch helplessly, thinking only of her father, mercilessly observing Harry die as he becomes stronger. But then Harry did something odd. From Ginny's arm, he took out a black book. Circe realised that it was the diary! Harry opened the book and held the fang up high, gazing at her father for his reaction which was instant.

"What are you doing? Stop! NO!" he screamed as he hurled forward. But Harry pierce the fang onto the book and fresh blood oozed out from it.

A large hole began to appear on her father's body as he screamed. The hole grew bigger but he was still able to move forward a little bit. Harry stabbed the book again and more blood splurged out. Another hole appeared on his body even with the first hole growing bigger and soon almost half of his body was almost engulfed into the black hole like within himself. Finally, Harry closed the bloody book and gave it a last stab. The last hole appeared on his body and the next thing, Circe saw her father screamed fury and agony as he vaporized and disappeared into thin air. And just like that, he was gone again from her life.

As Circe slumped down mentally exhausted, she did not see Fawkes flying to Harry, she did not see them slipped out of the chamber, she did not see them reunited with Ron and Lockhart, and she did not see them carried away by Fawkes. She just sat in the muddy water, thinking about answer that she could have gotten but did not.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter :) Leave a review! lOVE, Wildream


	25. Happy Harry Shattered Circe

Hope you enjoy this chapter :) lOVE, Wildreams

* * *

As hours went by in feeling of years, Circe just sat in the murky pool of water.

It was getting terribly cold and her soaked jumper did not help at all. Rising herself up slowly, Circe stood up, facing the platform, the stage where everything took place as the world around her stopped for a moment. Numbly making her way forward, the whole scenario kept repeating like a recorder. But the rush of adrenaline was not there anymore; the surge of joy and anticipation was gone. Circe just felt cold, dirty and in a mess. Her father was gone once again. No, he wasn't dead. But the golden opportunity like the one she could have had doesn't come by so often and she had just let it slipped out of her hands.

Touching the edges of the craved out wall, Circe felt different from what she felt yesterday and the day before yesterday and the day before yesterday's yesterday. Her father was different, she was different. They had the same ambition, she realised: to be the greatest sorcerer in the world. But she had to intention to kill Dumbledore to eliminate any competitors unless he threatens to expel her again. She murdered Quentin because he was as slimy as a slug. She did all those things to the muggles because they were mean to her. But, she was not a cold blooded murderess. Braving herself, she spoke the question that was constantly haunting her.

"What would I do if you accepted me?"

Circe imagined herself torturing some wizard with her father. She imagined using her rare power of fire to burn houses down. She imagined killing a crowd of children randomly. But with each image appearing in her mind, there was also a strange feeling of oddness. Like that dark haired girl by her father was not her, like he wasn't her father at all, like she wasn't her! They were both evil at some degrees but there was a point where Circe does not cross and her father did. If he asked her to join him, will she say yes? And if she rejected his offer, what will he see in her? Weakness? Fear? But she wasn't both! She is Circe Riddle, heir of Slytherin, daughter of Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, a mass murderer. But does that make her him? She murdered a man even before knowing who she really was. No, it wasn't him that made her. It was the life she had that made her that way. She was only doing what was right. He was doing what he thought was right. And their definition of 'right' was completely different. They were different persons, born in different times, seen different things, done different deeds.

"I would say that I love you. But I can't be you." Circe's voice was small and sad but there was a tinge of surety in it.

But even with that dreading question was finally answered, Circe couldn't help but noticing that the heavy burden was not lifted yet. There was a new question now and she was ever more afraid of the answer.

"What do I do with you now?"

Shutting her eyes, she closed everything else from her mind. There she was in front of the carved out head of Salazar Slytherin, standing up straight with her arms spread out wide, embracing the air her father had breathe. Because it was the only thing they shared together.

* * *

"You both realised, of course, that the past few hours, you have perhaps broken a dozen school rules." Said the headmaster severely.

"Yes, sir." Replied both Harry and Ron.

"There are sufficient evidences to get you both expelled!"

Harry and Ron, both clad in dirty uniforms, looked at each other. "Yes, sir."

"Therefore, it is only fitting that you both receive special awards for the services of the school." Quipped Professor Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes.

Harry and Ron returned each other a huge grin when they realised that the headmaster was only joking.

"Thanks, sir!" cried Ron for he could not face his parents ever again, especially his mother if he were to be expelled.

"Now, Mr Weasley," said Professor Dumbledore as he got up from his chair with an envelope in his hands. "If you would have an owl to deliver this paper to Azkaban. I believed we want our gamekeeper back."

Delighted to aid in the release of Hagrid who was shut in Azkaban as a suspected criminal behind the attacks, Ron rushed off to do his bidding.

When he was gone, Professor Dumbledore turned towards Harry. "Harry, first, I want to thank you, Harry. You must have shown real loyalty down in the chamber. Nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you. And...erm...second," he said, walking closer to Harry. "I sensed that something's troubling you, am I right, Harry?"

Harry thought for awhile. Indeed, there was. "It's just...you see, sir, I just couldn't help but notice things...certain similarities between Tom Riddle and me."

"I see. Well, you can speak parseltougue, Harry. Why? Because Lord Voldemort can speak parseltougue. If I'm not mistaken, Harry, he transferred some of his powers to you the night he gave you that scar." Professor Dumbledore explained.

"Voldemort transferred some of his powers...to me?" said Harry in disbelievement.

"Yes." Nodded the headmaster in confirmation as he walked back to his seat. "Not intentionally but yes."

"So the sorting hat was right. I should be in Slytherin."

"It is true, Harry that you possessed many of the qualities that Voldemort himself prizes: determination, resourcefulness and if I may say so, a certain disregard for the rules. Why then did the sorting hat place you in Gryffindor?"

Trying to remember what exactly happened a year ago, Harry answered. "Because I asked it to."

"Exactly, Harry! Exactly! Which makes you different from Voldemort. It is not our abilities that show what we truly are, it is our choices. If you want prove that you belonged to Gryffindor," said the headmaster as he took the sword on the table and hand it to Harry. "Then I suggest you look more closely into this."

Harry took the sword from Professor Dumbledore and gave it a thorough examination. It still had the dried blood of the basilisk on it but above the blade, there was an obvious writing on it which Harry had missed. "Godric Gryffindor." He read it out.

"Yes. It takes a true Gryffindor to pull that off the hat." Said Professor Dumbledore.

Harry felt a rush of warmth and relief, now that his anxiety has banished by a simple explanation from the headmaster. All those times where he didn't even think that Ron and Hermione, his best friends could help him, he knew now that he could always count on Professor Dumbledore, the greatest wizard in the world.

He was about to expressed his gratitude when he heard the door swung wide open and turned to see Lucius Malfoy, with a scared little house elf that turns out to be Dobby.

"Dobby!" Harry exclaimed in surprised. "So this is your master! The family you serve is the Malfoy's!"

Dobby only whined in fear as he looked up to his master, who said in a threatening voice that he will deal with him later. Striding towards the headmaster, he used his black, silver tipped walking stick to shove Harry aside. "So, it's true, you have returned."

"When the governors learned that Weasley's daughter was taken into the chamber, they saw fit to summon me back."

"Ridiculous!" spitted Lucius in rage.

"Curiously Lucius, several of them were under the impression that you would curse their families if they did not agree to suspend me in the first place." Said Professor Dumbledore calmly.

"How dare you!" retorted back Mr Malfoy.

"I beg your pardon?" the headmaster feigning deafness as he leaned forward.

Striding up to Professor Dumbledore, Mr Malfoy's tone was poison. "My sole concern has always been and will always be the welfare of this school and of course...its students!" he said strongly, looking at Harry. "The culprit is identified, I presume?"

"Oh yes."

"And? Who was it?" Mr Malfoy asked, trying very hard to control his impatientness.

Staring smilingly at Harry before turning his glance back at Mr Malfoy, he loudly said, "Voldemort."

Mr Malfoy muttered something with uneasiness. Harry smirked a little. It was always entertaining to see him in a state of uncertainty when The Name was mentioned.

"Only, this time, he chose to act through somebody else. By means, of this." Professor Dumbledore replied, holding the bloodied diary of Tom Riddle.

"I see." Said Mr Malfoy in a reluctant way.

"Fortunately, our young Mr Potter discovered it. We'll hope that no more of Lord Voldemort's old school things should find their way into innocent hands. The consequences of the one responsible will be severe." Said the headmaster, eyeing the blonde man in front of him.

"Well, let's hope that Mr. Potter will always be around...to save the day." Mr Malfoy said spitefully as he gazed fully at Harry who in turn stared back at him.

"Don't worry. I will be." He replied confidently.

Turning his gaze back at the headmaster, he gave him another acknowledgement before calling out to his house elf as he turned to leave. Dobby whined in utter fear of his master as he obeyed him. Giving a satisfying kick at the rear, Mr Malfoy sent Dobby flying across the short stairs where the frail house elf landed flat on the ground. Harry watched this and couldn't bear to see Dobby forever bound in his enslavement to the Malfoy family. Putting down the sword on the table, Harry asked for the diary, which the headmaster agreed freely.

Running down the spiral staircase when the opening was reveal to a wide corridor, Harry was glad that he managed to catch Mr Malfoy and Dobby.

"Mr Malfoy! Mr Malfoy!" Harry cried as he ran to the man. "I have something of yours." And without waiting for a word, he shoved the diary into the cloak of Mr Malfoy.

"Mine? I don't know what you're talking about!" he hissed.

"Oh, I think you do, sir. I think you slipped the diary into Ginny Weasley's cauldron at Diagon Alley." Harry said calmly.

"You do?" he said mockingly as he handed the diary to Dobby. "Why don't you prove it!" He hissed even more menacingly. When Harry did not answer, he smirked. Then, he summoned for his house elf and continued his way. When Dobby was not following, he shouted his name louder. But his house elf did not show up by his side.

"Master has given Dobby a sock." Dobby whimpered from behind.

"What?" cried Mr Malfoy as he twisted around. "I didn't-

"Master has presented Dobby with clothes," Dobby cried out in pure joy as he held up a greyish sock. "Dobby is free!"

Mr Malfoy shifted his gaze at Harry, sensing that the boy had something to do with whatever his house elf was muttering about. When Harry lifted up one of his trouser, revealing a naked ankle, Mr Malfoy was livid. "YOU'VE LOST ME MY SERVANT!" he screamed as he withdrew out his wand from his hollow walking stick and marched forward to Harry.

Eyes wide opened, Harry had not anticipated that the man would attempt to harm him. But Dobby stood in front of Harry, holding his arm out. "You shall not harm Harry Potter!" he cried in his squeaky voice.

Ignoring the elf that was no longer his, Mr Malfoy was about to mutter a spell when a flash of blue sparks emitted from the palms of Dobby and sent Lucius across the corridor in mid air where he landed at the far end on his back just as Circe Grace walked out from the corner of the corridor. Looking down at her feet, she saw the enraged face of Mr Malfoy which grew even madder when he found himself caught in this situation by another unknown female student, especially since she was a Slytherin.

Harry froze when he saw Circe who, unlike him, was wearing a clean and pressed uniform with her long, slick hair tied back in a pony tail. Circe handing out one of her hands to offer help to Mr Malfoy. But without any surprise, he just slapped her hand and brought himself up to his feet. With a huff he walked out. Circe was unperturbed by his action as though she half expected it too. Ignoring Harry, she carried on walking pass him and was brought up by the golden eagle into the headmaster's office.

* * *

At last, Circe will meet Dumbledore face to face! I'm really excited to write the next chapter! Hope you guys are equally as excited as I am :) lOVE, Wildreams


	26. Dumbledore And Circe

The longest chapter ever! Of course it should be. It's between Dumbledore and Circe! Enjoy:) lOVE, Wildreams

* * *

The first thing Circe laid her eyes upon was the sorting hat on top of one of the high shelves. She smiled, recalling the fear she instilled in it. Glancing at Circe, the hat squirmed a bit and if her eyes were still functioning well, it shivered too.

Turning away from the hat, Circe continued up the short stairs, sighting the empty seat of the headmaster, she thought she was early or maybe he had the guts to go for an early tea. Seeing the office was really empty, she headed over the bookshelves and browsed around for awhile. Funnily as it seems, Circe actually declined the offer when Professor Snape said that the headmaster wanted to see her. She was called by the potion teacher the following day when someone told him that she was not in bed during the early hours in the morning. Circe didn't see the point in lying and plainly told him where exactly she was. Professor Snape became instantly enraged and retorted at her at why didn't she followed his instructions and went back to her dormitory.

"Did you really expect me to follow orders?" She asked quietly.

Professor Snape did not reply her. Later in the morning, he summoned for her again and told her that the headmaster wanted to see her. Circe sighed when she heard that. "Can I not go?"

"You seemed always eager to see him. Now you get the chance and you don't want it?" said he in his usual cold voice.

Circe just shrugged. "I guess it doesn't matter anymore."

"Well, he wants to see you. It's not a matter of choice. Go to his office after your second period. And don't be late!" he said.

Circe just nodded. And now that she was standing in the middle of the office, she would give anything to be anywhere but where she was right now. Trying to cheer herself up, she walked up to Fawkes who was busy nipping something off his bright orange-red feathers.

"Are you still angry at me for tying you up?" she said while stroking his feathers. "Oh well, you were great down there."

"I think Fawkes has forgiven you, Circe." A voice spoke from above her.

Glancing up at the balcony, Circe saw the headmaster as he walked down the banister. "Then, I'm thankful."

Albus stared intensely at Circe but noticed that she did not flinched or averted her eyes as she coolly stared back at him. She looked calm and was just like an ordinary student who felt bored being soundly lectured by the headmaster. Albus stared at her, lost in words.

"Truthfully, I have no idea what to say." He said finally.

Circe turned and looked at the door. "Would you like me to go?"

"No, I don't. Because I do know that I have to say something to you by now." He said as he turned and sat behind his grand table.

"Maybe you could draw a draft or something, I can see you tomorrow." Circe suggested.

"Oh no, Circe. I need to say them to you by today."

After a long silence, Professor Dumbledore put both his hands on the table. "I would like to apologise, Circe, for avoiding you like what I have been doing all this time. I must admit this, as to why I never called for you: I fear you, Circe." When, she did not answer, he carried on. "I fear you because you reminded me of my failure that have cost so many lives. I thought that I could hide in my own comfort without bringing up the fact that I have failed to save your father. But now that you have arrived, the moment I set my eyes on you even from afar, I felt disgraced and utterly disappointed by myself. And that is why I can't bear to have you near me. Your eyes, I presumed that Professor Snape has told you, looks exactly like your father. And when I see them, I see him"

Circe without being invited sat down in front of the table. She gave out a very distinctive sigh as if she was trying to tell something. "Well, it's nice of you to be so honest and humble. Is there anything else?"

Professor Dumbledore blinked slowly. "Can you ever forgive me, Circe?"

"I've never hold a grudge against you, professor. I mean, I did but it doesn't matter to me anymore." She replied in a matter of fact way.

"I am deeply relieved then. Now, this meeting is far from over. I think for your part, there is some explanation needed from you." He said warmly, trying to avoid putting any pressure on her.

Circe was quiet for awhile. She was just staring at her fingers and trying to rub off some dirt between her nails that she got from her adventure in the chamber. "Truthfully, I don't know where to start." She said, looking up.

"You can always start from the beginning?" suggested the headmaster.

Circe shrugged. "Where does the beginning start?"

Professor Dumbledore gave a fatherly grin. "What about when you saw the first massage on the wall? You did saw it, didn't you?"

Circe smirked. "Harry saw me leaving the corridor, I supposed. Yes, I did see the first massage. It left me a bit shaken actually."

"Well, he only saw the end of your cloak." Professor Dumbledore said. "You mentioned that it left you shaken. Why?"

Circe took a deep breath in and exhaled out. "I saw Ginny Weasley and the basilisk when she wrote the massage."

Professor Dumbledore could only stare at her. "Then, why didn't you say something?" he said calmly.

"Well...I didn't actually thought it could be Ginny and...and it was so incredible that I thought no one would believe me. Plus, if it came out from my mouth, saying that Ginny was the culprit, then it will automatically reflect back on me since I'm Lord Voldemort's daughter, the next one who will cause destruction to the world." Said Circe in one whole breath sarcastically.

Dumbledore only nodded. "I supposed it was a reasonable reason. Then, what did you did after that?"

"I went to the library. After Professor McGonagall mentioned about the legend of the chamber, I knew immediately that the monster was the snake I saw. But, I just didn't know what kind it was because it seemed that people were all petrified by it. So I headed to the library and did some research and after awhile, I figured that it was a basilisk. You've got a marvellous library here, by the way."

"Thank you, Circe. It is rather a tragic that not many students take advantage of it. Then what happened when the second attacked happened?"

"Oh, you mean Nearly Headless Nicholas and Justin? I heard the basilisk speaking so I knew that it was going to strike soon. But I was too late, not that I could do anything anyway, but I saw them petrified. I guessed that I was a bit amazed by what I saw that I didn't hear Harry coming. Then he came and I knew it would scare him if he thinks that I did it. It was rather fun to see him looking at me in fear." Circe grinned.

"Well, I must say, he did mention to me when he saw you that night. He thought that it might be you. So what did you do next?"

"Well, Professor Snape finally told me that I was the heir of Slytherin. I was shocked, mind you. I mean, it was shocking enough to know that your father is a mass murderer and the most feared wizard, what more to be yelled at that you are the heir of Slytherin? I was supposed to be just a normal girl at Reading, not some daughter of some evil wizard!" said Circe enthusiastically. She was finally warming up to the headmaster.

"But you weren't just an ordinary girl, Circe, you are a witch." Commented the headmaster.

"Yea, and what did it do to my mother? It killed her! She hated me for possessing magic. She made me go to church every Sunday as if that could magically cure me." Circe said in a rather irritated tone.

"Circe, have you ever wondered why your mother hated your abilities?"

Circe looked at him. With a twinkle in her eyes, she leaned forward with her elbow on the table, supporting her head. "Do you think you have the answer to everything, professor?"

Dumbledore laughed softly. "I wish I could say that but I can't. Do you have an answer for that question?"

Laughing back, she leaned back against the chair again. "Yes, I think I have. Mother said to me once that my father was a very gentle man. But he had two personalities inside of him and the power hunger one dominated him. She felt that magic took him away from her." She said, not looking at him. "And from me."

The last sentence lingered in the air like a strong smell of something old and dusty. "Do you hate magic, Circe?"

She instantly responded to that question. "Are you kidding me? I love magic! If it wasn't for magic, I would be a total nobody in this world and I'd really hate that. Now, I'm actually somebody and not just any common witch, I'm the daughter of Lord Voldemort! Not many wizards and witches can say such a thing. Imagine how cool is that?"

Intertwining his fingers, Professor Dumbledore frowned. "You seemed proud to have someone evil as your father. But you sneaked into my office, stole the hat and Fawkes, to help Harry. You do realise that helping Harry means that you were against your father?"

"I know." Said Circe guiltily. "I'm proud that he is my father. Why shouldn't I? He is my father, after all. And he the greatest wizard in the world, well, at least one of the greatest." She eyed the headmaster. "But I can't say that I'm proud regarding the evil deeds that he has done. Besides, people make mistakes."

"Yes, people do." Then, he got up from the chair that Circe thought could also be called a throne, and walked towards a window. "Circe, do you think you would become like your father one day?"

"What do you think?"

"After knowing what you have done for Harry and the school, I am absolutely thankful that you did it. You have shown maybe some doubts about your father, if I may say so, but I'm glad that you may possess some...hope."

"I may possess some hope? Well, what did I expect? Total trust? No, I supposed that's too much from you." Circe said, sounding strangely sincere and cheerful. "I have to do something much better than saving Harry and the whole school. I know. It's okay; I am after all the daughter of the enemy."

Professor Dumbledore turned and faced her once more. "Continue your story, please? I believe you stop at the part where Professor Snape revealed that you are indeed the heir of Slytherin."

"Oh, yes! Well, after that, I was sure that the girl was really Ginny and she must have been told to do so by somebody else. I actually thought that it might be Harry since he could also speak parseltougue. Stupid me, of course. Then, I thought of my father. Only the heir of Slytherin can open the chambers, so I know it wasn't me, hence, it could only be my father. I followed Ginny at any time I could spare, no thanks to you asking Professor Snape to hold me for detentions. Anyway, nothing really happened to her, nothing suspicious of course, until one day when I stalked her to the second floor girl's bathroom."

"What happened to her?"

"For starters, she went berserk. Like someone going absolutely crazy. Then, I realised she was throwing a black book that turned out to be my father's diary. I wanted to grab for it but then Harry came in and took it first. It pissed me off, mind you. He and his friends were always nosing around!" Then, she stopped, gulping down saliva. "Wait, I'm thirsty. Can I have something to drink?"

"Of course." He said as he went towards a small cabinet and poured out two large glasses of pumpkin juice.

Circe took one huge gulp and expressed out her satisfaction. "You know, as much as how delicious pumpkin juice is, I kind of miss my mom's special herbal drink with chrysanthemum."

"Then, by all means, go ahead and make one. I'm sure the kitchen elves will be delighted in aiding you." Said Professor Dumbledore.

"Nah...She didn't teach me how." Circe said in a voice of regret. "Anyway, it was I who broke into the Gryffindor. But! Before you say anything nagging, I did it because I wanted the diary back. I figured that by handing the diary back to Ginny, she could lead me to the answers I needed."

"You did realise how dangerous it was, I hope. Ginny could have died, not to mention the rest of the students." Professor Dumbledore said to her severely.

"Of course, I did!" retorted Circe, as if it was such nonsense for her not to weigh the pros and cons. "That was why I told Hermione to tell everyone else, meaning the muggle students to bring a mirror wherever they go. They may be petrified but at least they weren't dead."

"Oh, so that was why Hermione was carrying a mirror. I supposed that it was thoughtful of you. But I hope that you know that it still dangerous. You were risking lives when you gave the diary back. I hope that you will never do such a thing again, Circe."

Circe puffed arrogantly. "I cannot promise you anything, professor. I will always and forever do anything that is deem necessary to me. I know Ginny might die but risks are risks and without them, nothing can be achieved."

Professor Dumbledore frowned when he realised he could not managed to make her acknowledge that innocent lives are not for gamble. And she was only twelve. It was such a young age to talk about death so casually. "You seemed to take someone's life very lightly. Do you not see the sanctity of a life?"

Circe spotted a mirror hanging on the wall and arranged her hair as she listened to the headmaster. "Life is short, sir. So short that sometimes it could be consider negligible. Besides, we're all dying." She looked back smiling at the Professor Dumbledore with innocence in her eyes. "Aren't we?"

Professor Dumbledore sighed sadly. "Now you do understand why I cannot say that there is no guarantee that you will not become like your father. He never understood the goodliness of a life."

"Oh please, sir, I am nothing like my father!" she said while giggling. "Trust me, when I was down there, I saw him and what he did. I came to a conclusion that we are rather very different. After all, you told Harry that he has many similar qualities my father has and I'm nowhere like Harry."

His frown grew deeper. "How did you know that I told Harry that?"

"I've been learning how to read minds and Harry's is easily read. I read his when I walked pass him at the corridor. He's as soft as pudding, let me tell you. But don't worry, I can't read yours or Professor Snape's or the other teachers. I'm only a beginner in mind reading."

"Circe, what else have you been learning by yourself?" asked Professor Dumbledore with great concern.

"Nothing much, really." Circe shrugged. "Just a few jinxes and hexes mostly. I'm a fully trained animagus too. That was how I entered Gryffindor's boy dormitory; I became a sparrow but I can also change into a leopard."

"I wonder how Professor Snape instilled a sense of discipline in you, Circe. You would have terrified me."

"Oh, he's a nice teacher. You should give him a rise, however. I must admit, I'm a difficult child to look after. Anyway, we're running away from our main topic." Circe said while taking another gulp of pumpkin juice. "So I knew that another attack is bound happened after returning the diary back to Ginny and you then threatened to expel me. I can't let that happen now can I? So, I did what I have to again. I went to Hogsmead and bought this lovely silver chain. You know what it does."

"Circe, only third year students are allowed to go to Hogsmead during weekends." He said, trying to tell her that she broke a school rule."

"Of course, I knew that! But what choice did I have? It's either breaking the school rules or get expelled." Circe defended. "Imagine if I really was expelled, Fawkes and the sword wouldn't be down in the chambers for Harry's convenience."

"Alright, enough said about that." He realised that he could never win a verbal war with Circe. "Why didn't you openly reveal yourself when you were in the chambers? Harry would know and thank you."

Circe smiled coyly as she played with the hem of her skirt. "Well...I didn't want to be thanked, I guess. Besides, it was your order to Professor Snape that I lay low and kept out of attention, isn't it? And it wouldn't serve the purpose of keeping low if I revealed myself as the saviour of Harry."

"You allow him have all the credits? To be the only hero?"

"Well..." Circe was now admiring the high ceiling with intricate details. "Yes. I do let him take all the credits or at least, let him _think_ that he has all the credits. I will have my moment one day." She said dreamily. "Ollivander said so."

"Ollivander told you a lot of things, I supposed. I hope you don't get too absorb by his telling. You might become too confident and high confidence isn't always good."

Circe laughed loudly. "I think it's a little too late for that now. I know one day I will have my glory, sir, and no one can tell me otherwise. Hey, we're straying again. Why do we always do that?"

"I honestly do not know." Dumbledore Said innocently. "So how did you get out from the chamber? You let Fawkes go and the entrance of the caves was blocked."

"I conjured a smoke bubble." She simply said. A smoke bubble was as it says it is: a bubble made of grey smoke that could carry the conjurer away by means of floatation. It could also deflect any spells, making it a very good shield as the conjuror makes a getaway. It is very hard to conjure a smoke bubble.

"You learned how to create a smoke bubble?" Professor Dumbledore arched his eyebrows.

"Trust me, sir; it took me exactly a month to create a perfect one." Circe nodded vigorously. "I almost gave up but now I'm glad I didn't. And that's the end of my story."

Professor Dumbledore leaned back against his chair. "That was quite an amazing story."

"It is, isn't it?" she smiled.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"For starters, I'd like to get going with my studies. I'm supposed to sit for an exam at the ministry and pass it to proceed into year three, aren't I? Well, I must say, I have got a lot of catching up to do. Secondly, I-

"Circe," interrupted the headmaster. "I meant what you are going to do if you ever meet your father again."

"Oh..." but she didn't say anything else.

"Have you given a thought about it?" he asked kindly.

"No, I haven't actually." Circe said with a queer look on her face. "I mean, I don't think I'll be seeing him soon so there's really isn't any point in bothering myself with such a trivial question, don't you think?"

Professor Dumbledore could only stare at her. He wondered what a trying period he putted Severus through when he asked him to take care of the young girl in front of him. She was right, Severus deserves a rise. Circe was extremely temperamental girl. One moment, she was dark and moody; in another moment, she could laugh in real joy and mirth. She could be coy and wild; sly and honest; carefree and careful. It was very difficult and nearly impossible for anyone who wanted to predict her next move and this will always give her the advantage in any situation.

"Well, I am glad that we had this meeting, Circe. Now, you better head back to your next class." He said, signalling that the conversation was over.

Circe hopped out from her chair readily as if she had no intention to stay for a minute longer than she has to. "Thank you for the pumpkin juice, sir and it was a great talk." She smiled.

"It was very...enlightening and informative."

With a curt nod, Circe turned and headed to the door. But she was stopped halfway when he called her name. "Yes?"

"Good luck for the exam, Circe. I hope to see you in third year."

Circe smiled bigger. "Thanks." And she left.

* * *

Did you enjoy it? I know I enjoyed writing it:) Thank you for all the reviews! They always give me unending courage. Let me know what you think about this chapter. By the way, Finding Faith is not finish. So stay tune. lOVE, Wildreams


	27. Answer Found

Throughout my whole dreams of Circe in the second book, this is the most easiest chapter to write. This is because it is the first most gut-wrenching episode that I've let Circe go through. I almost feel sorry for her. I hope you enjoy this chapter :) lOVE, Wildreams

* * *

Spinner's End was exactly like what Circe expected. Dark, gloomy, and it smelt of something that should be thrown away eons ago. As she trudges up the short steps with a small luggage, she knew her mother would faint at the sight of Professor Snape's house. It was screaming for a woman's touch. Snape only made a low gruff when he unlocked the door and ushered her in. She knew he was in an extremely bad mood. But it was Dumbledore's order that she would stay overnight at his place and take the first train the next day to London for the exam. Circe was excited to see where her professor stayed during the summer. Seeing the condition of the house, Circe thought that it rather suited his demeanour and general mood. Besides, she wasn't expecting dandelions and wild daisies in his garden, which would be strange and very unlike him. The interior of the house was small and rather packed. It was an illusion given by walls that were completely covered in books, most of them bound in black or brown leather. There was a small fireplace which after a mumbling of some words from his lips, a small fire was already cracking merrily. In front of the fireplace was only one armchair, clearly he never expects any visitors or that he ever wanted one. A few picture frames of black and white sceneries were hung above the fire place, stacks of papers and more books were found on a leg chair and the floor.

Without a word of welcome, Snape headed over to the kitchen and started boiling a kettle of water. The entire journey to Spinner's End was quiet and tense. Circe knew how much he hated bringing her here into his inner space. Circe got this news from him that she will sit for the exam after the holiday started, which was exactly a day after school was over. After she watched the students exchanged goodbyes and tears, she turned away with a rather sombre look from the window and headed back to her dormitory to pack some clothes. She will be leaving an hour after the Hogwarts Express leaves for London. Unlike the other students, her only home was in Hogwarts and nowhere else. The Muggle world has labeled her as a mysterious missing person case since Professor Dumbledore had decided that she was no longer safe in the Muggle world with no one to shelter her. So Hogwarts was her permanent home now.

The journey to Spinner's End only took an hour. Circe was wide awake throughout the trip but Snape's eyes were closed tightly. She wasn't sure whether he was really asleep or just wanted to be left alone. So, Circe just kept her silence and thoughts to herself. The year-end feast was the first one for her in Hogwarts and it was just so grand. The whole school welcomed back Hagrid the gamekeeper, Dumbledore announced that exams has been canceled and all those who were petrified, including Hermione was normal again. There were so many clapping of hands and even tears of joy from Professor McGonagall. Circe could only smile when everybody gathered around Hagrid to cheer and welcome him. As everybody was leaving the grand hall when the feast was over, Circe heard in a distance that Hermione was calling out to her. She knew that she wanted to thank her for her suggestion of bringing a mirror but Circe was in no mood to join in the air of love and happiness so she stealthily blended into the crowds and slipped into one of the empty classrooms until she was sure the she has lost Hermione. The only reason she smiled during the feast was just so that the headmaster wouldn't think that something was wrong for she was sure that his eyes were on her and so that she wouldn't look out of place but inside her, she was not in the mood to celebrate anything. Somehow, she couldn't see anything that was worth celebrating. Maybe there was for Harry and his friends, he was again the hero of the year, he helped Gryffindor to win the house cup for the second year. Hermione was alright again. Everybody loves him. Of course, he has all right to celebrate.

Circe on the other hand realized that she can never be with her father. Her mother hated her for who she was. She had no actual friends. At the end of the year, what was there to celebrate for Circe?

Standing in the middle of the living room, even Professor Snape wished she wasn't where she was right now. With a sigh, she crept silently behind him. "Sir, where do I sleep?"

Without lifting his eyes from him boiling kettle, he said in his usual cold, hard voice. "Second door on the right."

Circe turned her head to see the corridor. There were two doors on the right and one on the left. The first on the right should be his bedroom while the second should be the guestroom where she would spend the night in. Pulling her luggage with her, she opened the door, revealing a small single bed with plain white linen and a lumpy pillow. There was a small dresser and a window that shows the back of the house where a murky stream flow by. With her luggage on the bed, Circe went and sat on the windowsill, listening as the stream flow by and the frogs croak until the sky became dark and an annoyed professor knocking loudly on her door. Jumping down while massaging her numb bum, Circe opened the door.

"Dinner is in the fridge. Warm it up if you're hungry." He said roughly. "I'm retiring now."

Circe merely nodded and waited for him to leave to shut the door again. She was such a good actress when she met the headmaster, pretending to be jolly and cheerful when she really wanted to tear herself into bits. Yes, she would have her day in the future, she was sure about that. But she would achieve it all on her own and it'd be better that way, with no one else to worry about or to be worried by anyone. It was only her and the world. She was not like Harry, who has the support and love from friends. Lying on the bed, she asked aloud. "How are you going to protect all of them, Harry?"

Her mind drifted to sleep.

* * *

Circe was awoken when a brown bird was chirping merrily on the windowsill. There was a little sign of sun beams as the sky was still dark with a hint of bright orange at the horizon. She was still wearing her jeans and a red turtleneck. For a moment, she had forgotten where she was until she heard a faint sound of water flowing and remembered whose house she had spent the night in. The bird was still twitting away happily as Circe dragged herself out of bed. After a quick splash on her face, she quietly opened the door and tip-toed passing the professor's bedroom. Turning the doorknob as gently as possible, she saw the vague figure of him in his bed, not a snore was heard. When he did not move for two minutes, Circe was sure that he was still dead to the world. Entering the kitchen, she opened the fridge and found her dinner was still in there. Feeling grateful that he made an effort to get her dinner, she decided to fry a few French toast for breakfast and boil water for coffee. Soon, the kitchen was filled with the aroma of strong coffee and tempting French toast. Scooping them into a platter, she kept them under cover. Outside the window, the sun has risen just a little and feeling restless in the small house, she put on her black denim jacket and silently crept out of the house.

The air was cold and slightly windy. There were other rows of houses that looked in a worse condition compare to Professor Snape's. Some of the houses were quite rundown with broken window panes and indicated that they were no longer occupied except for spiders and strays. As she walked on the tar road, an old lady stared at her with a frown as she was hanging the laundry. Feeling that she wouldn't return back a smile, Circe merely looked back ahead and walked on. There was a starving mongrel limping around with its nose close to the ground, scaring away a frog as it jumped from a bush. Coming to a junction, Circe looked left and right. To the right were a continuous row of houses that doesn't seem interesting whereas to the left, there was an old factory at the end of the road. Turning to the left, Circe did not meet anymore of any occupants of the houses. Maybe it was too early, she thought. The road was deserted and gloomy. As she got closer to the neglected, old factory, Circe saw an old, faded green car parked at the side of the lane. Touching the bonnet of the car, Circe sensed that someone was in the factory as it was stillnquite warm. Her thoughts were confirmed when she heard a faint sound of screaming and shouting of two men deep in the factory. With a frown on her face, she walked slowly towards the gate, hoping to catch some audible words. There was a groan in the sky and a slight drizzle began. Circe cursed as the raindrops splattered on her, not to mention deafening the argument.

Suddenly, there was a shot and everything was silent.

Circe's heart beat faster than ever. No doubt it was a gunshot. There were no more sounds of fighting in the factory. Everything stood still except for a flying piece of news paper and long wild grasses swaying to the left and right. Forgetting about the rain or that she should get back to the house, Circe stood right where she was, staring at the entrance. Then, a man staggered out from the factory with fresh blood on his hands and shirt. He looked around his late twenties and he was panting hard. In his right hand, Circe observed, was a gun. The man looked tired as he leaned against the metal door frame. His eyes were half closed and he was sweating profusely despite the chilling weather. Then, he started to sob. And wail. With his bloodied hand, he wiped his sweat on his temple, causing his face to have stains of blood. In his misery, the man did not see Circe, who was standing merely 10 feet away from him. Only when he turned up, he saw her. His eyes instantly were alert and wide open. When he stood upright again, Circe jerked backwards. Her wand was not with her and funnily, she was scared stiff. His right hand was still gripping firmly on the trigger.

Walking like a drunken man, his red, moist eyes were fixed on her just as she was fixed to the ground. Then, he was right in front of her. She could hear his breath so clearly and smell the strong pungent odor of blood. For a second, he did not say anything but just breathing deep in between sobs.

"I killed him." He said in a strangling voice. "I killed him."

Circe did not know what to say. Her heart was beating so hard against her chest that it hurt.

"I FUCKING MURDERED MY DAD!" the man screamed now. "AND I FUCKING DID THE RIGHT THING!"

Circe's heart stopped. This man, in front of her sobbing like a baby, killed his father. The rain was getting heavier and soon, she was drenched. "I see." She said numbly.

"HE BEAT MY MUM! RAPE MY SISTER!" the man shouted his lungs out. "HE FUCKING BEATS THE OTHER BITCHES HE FUCKED!"

Circe could only stare at him, allowing him to vent his anger out. But there was a little connection she could feel in her heart. It was very distinct. _He hits my mother. And she lets him. _That was why she killed Quentin. But he wasn't exactly her father. Lord Voldemort is.

"WAS I WRONG?" he screamed at her. "WAS I WRONG TO KILL AN UNFAITHFUL HUSBAND? AN EVIL FATHER? A BAD MAN?"

Circe finally was able to take a step backwards. What was he trying to tell her? With each question he yelled at her, she felt as though she should be asking herself the same question. But her exhausted heart stabbed back at her when she tried, as if it was trying to tell her that it was wrong.

The man took a deep breath and let it out in more sobs. "He was my father." He said in anguish, the anger was no longer there, only regret. "But it was the right thing. I had to save them. He was my father and I have to take responsibility of his actions. It's my duty." He said softly. "And I'm so sorry."

"I understand." Circe said in heartbreak. "I truly do." And without thinking, she reached out and touched his bloodied cheek.

The man put his hands on hers, pressing her hand harder against his face. "Do you think he'd forgive me?"

The wind blew harder and the dark cloud rolled in. Why was did place so sad? "I don't know." Circe said because she truly did not know the answer.

Suddenly, the man pushed her away and the next thing she knew, the gun was only inches away from her forehead. Circe gasped. The man's face was no longer a face of regret or anguish. It has the face of a hard murderer; he was going to kill her just when she figured out the answer at last.

Circe closed her eyes. "Help me." She mumbled beneath her breath.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it :) Tell me what you think about it. And thanks for all the reviews! lOVE, Wildreams


	28. Finding Faith

The last chapter. Enjoy :) lOVE, Wildreams

* * *

Snape opened his eyes and cursed. The sky outside his window was gloomy with a heavy drizzle over. Clearly he woke up late which he has never done before since his schooling times in Hogwarts. Pulling over his blanket, he got out of bed and headed over to the bathroom to wash up and change. Walking out of his room, the smell of French toast and coffee instantly hit his nostril. Apparently, the girl was playing in his kitchen. Grunting her name, Snape entered the kitchen and there underneath the cover was indeed a plate of French toast and a pot of black coffee. Next to the plate was a brown note with flat, sharp writings on it.

"_Thanks for the dinner. Don't thank for the breakfast __:) Going for a walk. should be back by 8."_

Glancing on the wall clock, it was already 8.35. With long strides, he crossed over the living room, into the corridor and rap loudly on the guestroom's door. When there was no answer or sounds of movement, Snape could not contain his impatient and turn the doorknob. The bed was made and her luggage was opened wide on the bed. But there was no sign of her. Cursing under his breath, he checked every room including his own in case she was trying to play hide and seek. But after awhile, he was sure that she was not back from her stroll. Armed with his wand, Snape walked out of the house, well-prepared to skin Circe alive once he found her.

Ignoring the splatter of fat raindrops on his clothes, Snape walked with a quick pace while his eyes were scanning the surroundings for the dark haired girl. Why did she always have the knack of making his blood boil at the most inconvenient time, he wondered. They were supposed to leave in another 30 minutes and where in the world was she? When he reached at the end of the road, Snape's anger disappeared and was replaced by the feeling of anxiety with a mix of irritation. There was no sign of her. He then jogged back, deciding to take the other direction of the road, which will eventually lead to a junction where he would decide again which way to go. Paying no heed of an expressionless stare of an old lady who was watering her plants even though it was already raining, Snape reached a junction where he turned right and left, then right again before another quick turn to the left. At the far distance, he could make out a young girl with brown hair. In front of her was a man who looked as if he was injured.

Fear crept up his spine. Did Circe hurt the man? Why was he bleeding? Breaking into a run, Snape shouted her name but neither the man or she responded or maybe his voice was drowned by another groan of thunder. But as he got closer, Snape realised it was the other way around. The sight of the gun right on her forehead made Snape shouted her name again, screaming for her to run but she only stood there, transfixed. Running towards her in full speed, he already had his wand out, preparing to cast the Expellliarmus charm. But then, something odd happened. The man, who looked as if he was in pain, drew back the gun from Circe and pressed it hard against his temple. Circe eyes were still closed. Snape was getting nearer.

Everything happened in slow motion. The shot came like an explosion as Snape encircled his body over Circe's small figure. With his arms around her chest, Circe felt warm droplets splattered on her face. She felt the sudden jerk as Snape twisted her body to prevent more blood to splash on her. Circe eyes opened when she realised that she wasn't dead. For a second, she saw the man's face in anguish as he fell to the ground, the next moment; all she saw was the buttons of Snape's dark coat. Gripping against his coat as support, Circe felt her legs became like jelly. She couldn't explain her sudden numbness as she held tight on Snape, who also carried part of her weight by holding her at the waist. The rain was now beating on his back as he had to bend slightly to hold her body fully. Then, with a swift move, Snape lifted her as she buried her face in his shoulder.

Without a single word to her, Snape ran back with Circe in his arms. They needed to make themselves scarce before someone stumbled on the dead body of the man. Snape was now glad for the rain for it played its role in shutting everyone behind their curtains at home. Her frail figure made it easy for him to run at his fullest speed. He did not know what happened between the man and Circe. He did not know what made him pointed the gun at her or why he suddenly pointed the gun at himself before pulling the trigger. All he knew was that Circe was in shock and he needed to bring her back into the house.

The door swung opened the moment Snape approached it and automatically shut itself when Snape entered the house. Quickly placing her on her bed, he used the blanket and wiped droplets of blood off her face and limbs. Feeling that it was inappropriate to remove her damp clothing, Snape had no choice but to open his mouth.

"Circe, you need to get yourself out those wet clothes." He said.

But Circe only stared into the air with her blank eyes. Her face was pale and cold. She did not seem to hear him.

"Circe, you will get sick if you do not change into something warmer." He said again.

Then her eyes darted left and right. Then it settled right on his. "I know what to do now. I finally know what to do now!" she said in a trace as though she uncovered the origins of magic.

"I heard you the first time. But will you not change?" Snape insisted. Clearly what happened earlier has left her bit mental.

"Wait." Circe said, closing her eyes. "Let me think first."After awhile she still did not open her eyes, as if she was just stalling for time.

"Circe, are you alright?" Snape asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just...I'm just muddled up."

"What happened?"

"I don't know." She said, sounding rather confused. "I was just walking and then he came out from this factory, screaming that he murdered his father. He said he had to do the right thing but he was still sorry. I...I just need something strong."

"You're 6 years too early for that." Snape said. "Look, you should not have walked out of the house. It is exactly this kind of situation I wanted you to avoid." He said severely.

"I need to bathe. I smell of blood." Circe said decidingly.

"I know." Snape muttered as he twitched his nose. "We are already late for your exam. However, I supposed I could make up an excuse for you. So, please do not take your sweet precious time."

And he left her there on the bed. She said she knew what to do now, Snape knows what she was talking about and it sent chills on his skin. The daughter of Lord Voldemort has decided to murder her father.

* * *

The only reason why Circe passed the exam was not because she studied hard or scored most of the essays. In fact, she had lost a lot of her marks in most of the subjects. What helped her passed her exam were the hexes and jinxes in the subject of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Circe was so good at it that a few ministers of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was so amazed by her performance in a simple dual with one of the markers and her lengthy essays that they wanted to meet her in person. After seeing how advanced her knowledge was in Dark Magic, they have came up with so many possible reasons as to why her magical abilities was not detected at the age of 11. There was such a large commotion inside the office that Snape was getting very irritate and the stares he gave to the ministers when they requested to have a meeting with Circe were murderous. Circe Grace however was quite oblivious to what was happening around her. She seemed absorbed in her own world of thoughts.

"We want to see the child, Professor Snape." They demanded.

"Unfortunately, I have direct orders from the headmaster, as her head house, I am to ensure that _Ms Grace _is present here for the sole purpose to sit for the exam. Now that her papers are marked, may she leave the premises?" he said moodily while emphasizing Circe's name as though he hated that they see her as only a mere child when she was so much more than that.

"Her results were outstanding! She could easily pass her DADA in N.E.W.T with honours if she was pushed harder now!" insisted a long bearded man with dog's eyes.

Snape felt like making their heads explode. They have been arguing for a whole hour while Circe was waiting outside. "I understand that her intelligence in Dark Magic has no doubt amazed us all, however, as I have just-

"Her wand, Professor! The least you can do is to let us examine it. We have never come across such mixture of core-

"DO. NOT. INTERUPT. ME." Snape's tone was at the brink where it could kill anyone instantly. The effect was too good to be true; everyone kept their silence. "My instructions are clear." Grabbing Circe's official results from Adalhard Grimstone, Snape showed that this was the end of the conversation. "Ms Grace, it seems, has succeeded in proceeding to her third year. Thank you." Snape gave a curt nod and walk out, leaving four minister in annoyance and disappointment.

"Let's go before those babbling baboons follow us." He growled that moment he closed the door.

Seeing that he finally came out, Circe hopped out of the chair and followed him closely. "Did I pass?"

"Barely. I am quite disappointed with you, Ms Grace; I expected a perfect score from all the subjects." Said Snape indifferently. He was glad that the minister let them go after so much fuss.

"Let me see that." Circe said, looking at a rolled parchment inside his coat. She took it excited when he handed it to her. "Oh...I see," she said as she unrolled it. "It's not that bad. I scored full marks in DADA."

"And Transfiguration? Herbology? Charms? _Potions_?" demanded him.

"Hey, I wasn't exactly doing nothing right? I was busy saving the school's and Harry's ass!" defended Circe.

"Mind your language!" Snape snapped back at her immediately. "Where did you learn such foul words?"

"Hogsmead." Circe said quietly. She has forgotten that he was a man of refined and genteel.

"The next time I hear you speak like that under my nose as though you were brought up by some vagabond, which I am not, trust me, you will have nothing but bread and water for one whole month!" he said severely. He was much angrier about her mouth rather than her results she realised.

Circe did not say anything, knowing that he will take her silence as an agreement. "So I'm going to my third year?" she quipped, desperately wanting to change the topic.

"So it seems." He said unresponsively.

The whole day was just a tiring journey back to Hogwarts. Circe was either ignoring stares of leering man or she was busy holding Snape's coat so that she wouldn't get lost in the maddening crowd (Snape was not soft enough to hold her hand), or she was trying to hold her breath in the midst of stuffiness air below all adults' waist line (she was short). But when they finally get on the train, Circe could catch up some sleep, making sure that her unconscious head tilted on the window sill and not Snape's arm, knowing that it was reflex action when he jerked his arm to push her away.

When they finally reached Hogwarts, Circe grabbed her small luggage as she turned to face her teacher. "Well, I guess I'll see you next year."

Snape felt out of place. He was never used to saying goodbye to anyone, he would usually made a gruff and walk off. But in front of him was a 12 year old girl, demanding a formal farewell. "Study every day, Ms Grace. As I have said, you may have managed to continue to your third year but you results are not satisfying enough."

"For you at least." She muttered grumpily. "I'm going to learn more hexes during the summer. But don't worry, I won't neglect the others."

Snape just grumbled, there could only be one reason why she wanted to improve herself in dark Magic; she wanted to be better than her father. They have the same sense of competition and wanting to be the best when they find someone in par with them. Seeing a part of Lord Voldemort in front of his eyes, Snape looked away. "I'm off now. Be good." And then he turned around and got back onto the train without looking back again.

* * *

Stroking the furry head of a golden fox, Circe looked out of the library window. The best thing about being an orphan is that you get the whole castle to yourself during the summer holiday. She gets to eat supper whenever she wants to, explore the grounds, wonder about in the Forbidden Forrest without being constantly nagged when she was found out,have fun with the ghosts and making fun of Filch.

The fox nibbled her fingers playfully. He loved being patted and cuddled, which Circe find no qualms doing it often. "Ninetails, you are so adorable." She cooed at the fox, kissing its forehead. Ninetails responded by licking hers.

The fox was no ordinary pet nor was it an ordinary fox. Stumbling upon an illegal trader in Hogsmead, Circe paid a large sum of money for the large dog-like creature with nine bushy tails. It was a kitsune, a Japanese mythical creature that has the ability to assume human form, making it a very cunning creature. There were stories written about it by the people from eons ago who had personal encounter with a kitsune. The stories depict them as intelligent beings and as possessing magical abilities that increase with their age and wisdom. The more tails a kitsune has (they may have as many as nine accoriding to 'Magical Creatures from the East') the older, wiser, and more powerful it is. Because of their potential power and influence, some people make offerings to them as to a God.

The amount of money Circe handed over was not of waste. She found Ninetails a loyal companion during her summer days in Hogwarts. He was even a very compatible partner when Circe wanted to practice her hexes. He accompanied her swimming in the Black Lake, running amok in the Forbidden Forrest and even dancing in the Grand Hall, which always infuriates Filch as he hated the noise made. But when he manage to make his way down, he only sees an innocent Circe sitting al alone at the Slytherin table spreading butter on her bread. But he did not see the arches above him where Ninetails's slick body balanced itself, hiding from Filch.

The illegal trader could have sold Ninetails for a lot more than Circe offered but the kitsune had brought many misfortunes on him so he was eager to get rid of it. Most wizards have thought that kitsunes have extinct. Their thoughts were not helped when kitsunes are also extremely hard to find creatures. The fact that they could take form into human beings made it almost impossible to tell from a real human and a kitsune. However, kitsunes were wise enough to care about a mere human being. They were much a silent creatures preferring the calm of the forest than interacting with humans and most wizards much prefered them to stay hidden as if they were to cross a kitsune, the consequences are unthinkable. Ninetails, however, delighted in Circe's presence. He was her best friend. But his existence must be kept secret and if he was exposed, Circe would no doubt be expelled. She felt almost like Hagrid keeping his various illegal pets that were at last, confiscate by the authorities.

Still stroking his head, Circe played the events that happened this year. It wasn't quite eventful now that she replayed it over. Nothing was changed. Harry was still the hero and Lord Voldemort was defeated again. Nothing was different. Circe sighed loudly, fogging up the glass. Sensing that she was upset, Ninetails nudged his head against her cheek.

"It's nothing. I'm just wondering how I am supposed to do it. It's almost impossible, you know." Circe whined. "I have to wait for him to show up first. And when will that be?"

Ninetails just made an encouraging sound. One of his large bushy tails began to tickle Circe's ear.

"Alright, stop it!" she laughed. "Look, even if he did show up again, I don't know how to do it. Of course, the unforgivable curse would be easy but he's powerful, very powerful. Hey, Ninetails, could you be serious for a second?"

Ninetails whined and bowed low. Circe rubbed his back lovingly, feeling the furriness of his skin. "I just wish…that…that I don't have to do It." she said ruefully.

But that was the missing answer; the ugly truth and Circe knows that she has no face it no matter what. He was her father and hence, her responsibility and no one else's. Even the feeling of objection, Circe knows that she has no other choice. If she decided to leave him be, she might as well be a part of his madness. It was a task difficult to swallow but she will do it because there are no other ways to make amends for his past deeds. Because she knows she can, because she must find faith in her own goodliness.

"Come, Ninetails, we must keep on practice." She said as she got up. The kitsune followed her suit, trotting behind with his nine marvelous tails hanging in mid-air.

THE END

* * *

I hope you stay tune to the next story. It is the continuation of Circe in book three. I will post it soon! Hope you enjoyed Finding Faith. Honestly, I couldn't find the courage and inspiration to finish it. THANK YOU SO MUCH! lOVE, Wildreams


End file.
